For Better, For Worse, For Life
by BK Love-ah
Summary: For her final month studying abroad in Italy, 20-year-old Moyra Hughes goes on a tour of the Volterra castle. During the horrifying feeding frenzy that follows, Marcus spots her, noticing that she looks almost exactly like someone from his past. Rated M for later chapters. There will be some dark spots in the story...don't like, don't read. DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter one, and I hope you like it!**_

**0000000000000**

Moyra instantly sat up. She felt around in the darkness for her alarm clock, which was blaring nonstop. After a few moments, she finally found it.

_Ugh…it can't be morning already…_

She turned on her small lamp and got out of bed, walking to stand in front of her mirror. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Moyra suddenly noticed the reflection of her calendar.

_Oh, that's right! It's today!_

She ran over and stared at today's date with a wide smile. She had been studying abroad in Volterra, Italy, for the past nine months. Throughout her entire time, there was so much to do and see. However, there was one thing she had heard so much about and desperately wanted to see: the Volterra castle.

There weren't too many pictures of it online, but the ones that did exist depicted such beautiful architecture. Moyra had heard about during her seventh month abroad and wanted to tour it, but it was booked. However, after a while, she was able to get squeezed in. The day had finally arrived…

Remembering herself, she instantly ran into the bathroom to shower. After braiding her wet hair, she threw on the royal blue dress she had saved for the occasion. Moyra didn't usually dress up that much, but this was special. She almost walked right out the door, but suddenly remembered something. Walking to her desk, she picked up the charm bracelet her dad had gotten her right before she left for Italy. Moyra put it on her wrist and rushed out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Hughes! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Moyra turned around. Walking down the hall was Derek, another boy in her program.

"Oh, nowhere," she answered. "Just out and about."

Derek looked at her inquisitively for a moment and smiled.

"Alright. Have fun."

"Thanks."

Moyra smiled to herself as she left the hotel. A lot of students in her program wanted to visit the castle as well, and she knew they would all be on her case if they found out she was going.

_Maybe I'll show them some pictures afterwards, but…_

She boarded the bus that would take her to the castle. As it started to move, she took out her phone and called the only two people that knew where she was going.

"Hi, Mom!"

_"Oh hi, sweetie!"_ answered the woman on the other line. _"Are you at the castle yet?"_

"Nope, I just hopped on the bus a few minutes ago. We're on our way there right now."

_"I'm so happy for you! Are you excited?"_

"Yeah, definitely."

_"Make sure you take plenty of pictures for your dad and I."_

"I will. Is he there?"

_"No, he's golfing. But I'll let him know you called."_

Moyra looked outside, and her heart started to race.

The bus pulled up to the entrance of the castle. It was even more beautiful than she imagined.

"Mom, the bus just arrived. I have to go."

_"Okay, honey. Have fun."_

"I will. I love you!"

_"I love you too!"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra climbed off the bus and joined the group that was gathering in front of the door. Standing at the top step was an absolutely gorgeous woman with a dazzling smile.

_Wow…she should be a model or something!_

"Hi, everyone!" the woman said in a friendly voice. "Welcome to the Volterra castle. My name is Heidi, and I'll be your guide for today. Now, if you'll just follow me, we'll go ahead inside."

They went into the castle behind Heidi and the doors shut behind them. The designs on the walls nearly took Moyra's breath away. She was usually claustrophobic, but the beauty of it all made her forget that she was right in the middle of the large group.

Heidi led them down a few staircases and hallways, all the while talking about the long-stretched history of the art. Everyone was snapping picture after picture, but Moyra only took pictures every few minutes, so it would be less likely that someone's outstretched limb would get in the way.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Heidi announced as we approached another door, "what we're about to see now is the original throne room. It's been standing for several centuries already, and will probably be around for plenty more."

Moyra had heard of this room a few times in her readings. She took out her camera and started to focus it as the doors opened.

The throne room was much bigger than she expected it to be. The walls encased everything inside one large circle. Moyra was just about to take a picture when she noticed a few things.

She found it odd that the door locked behind them. Also, there were three strange-looking men at the front of the room. The one in the middle had straight jet-black hair that went down to his back. To his right, there was a taller and older-looking man with dark wavy hair that was almost as long. Finally, there was a younger-looking man with straight blonde hair that went to his shoulders. Moyra also noticed a young teen-looking girl clad in black standing next to another darkly dressed young man. Near the door behind them, two other men, one bulky and one a bit shorter, leered at the group.

_Wait…what is going on?_

Then, the man in the middle stepped forward and smiled gleefully at them. It was almost frightening.

"Hello, dear visitors!" he said in almost a shout. "Welcome to Volterra!"

And then, in an instant, everything changed.

The shock of it all jolted Moyra, and her mind began to race. She could barely register the sight of a man falling down dead a few yards away from her, bleeding from the neck. The strange people in the room seemed to be moving at superhuman speed in and out of the crowd, each time with a new victim in their grasp. Moyra gasped as the girl dressed in black snatched a little boy away from his dead mother and sank her teeth into his neck.

As the number of people still standing decreased rapidly, Moyra turned and ran to one of the side walls, silently praying for them to collapse and let her escape_. _She was suddenly distracted by an inhuman growl behind her. Turning, she cried out in fear as the middle-aged man rushed at her. The look on his face was almost like a ferocious animal, and blood was dripping from his mouth.

Moyra squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the man grasp her shoulders tightly and lean his head towards her throat.

_Mom, Dad, I love you!_

Nothing happened. She could feel the man's sharp teeth against her neck, but he wasn't doing anything. A few seconds later, he slowly pulled his head away and looked at her. Moyra shuddered in fear. Even as the man's monstrous expression softened, he still looked terrifying. His skin was almost ghostly white, and his eyes were a horrid bright red color. Moyra tried to open her mouth and speak, but she was too shaken.

"Marcus."

The man slowly turned and looked at the one addressing him. It was the one who had spoken to the crowd. He had blood on his pale fingers, as well as a confused look on his face.

"What is it, brother?"

The man glanced at Moyra and froze. After a few moments, a curious smile appeared on his face.

"My, my," he said, taking a cautious step forward. He touched his comrade's hand for a moment before looking back at the girl. "I see. What a remarkable resemblance."

Moyra was still too scared to say anything.

_To…to who?_

The blonde man suddenly spoke.

"Why waste a moment of time on this worthless human?"

As the two men exchanged words, Moyra looked past her captor's stare and saw the room. All the people she had entered the room with were on the ground, their lives gone from them. She cringed as she saw the looks of terror frozen on their motionless faces.

"Child?"

Moyra's eyes shot forward again as the black-haired one spoke to her. When he smiled at her, she couldn't help but feel even more terrified.

"What is your name, my dear?"

It took a few moments of breathing for her to get the courage to answer.

"M-M-Moyra. Moyra Hughes."

"Hello, sweet Moyra. I am called Aro."

Moyra winced as the pain in her shoulders registered in her mind. Aro glanced at the girl's attacker, who was still holding onto her.

"Marcus, I believe you are hurting her."

In an instant, he released Moyra. She massaged the circulation back into her shoulders, almost completely overwhelmed by fear. As the two men continued to stare at her, she took a few steps back.

"Well then, brother," Aro said to Marcus before glancing back at Moyra, "I suppose it is decided."

Moyra suddenly fainted.

**000000000000000**

_**What do you think so far? Let me know =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! I hope you like this one!**_

**abishop47-**** Thanks for your review! I like Marcus as well…and as far as your hopes go…it miiiiight be something along those lines ;)**

**00000000000**

Her eyes slowly opened.

_My God…please tell me that was all a bad dream…_

As Moyra carefully propped herself up onto her elbows, she looked around, expecting to see her desk, alarm clock, anything that would bring her back to reality. What she saw instead was an entirely dark room. A few candles made it easier for her to see where she was, but every single object around her was dark-colored.

Black velvet curtains draped the windows, and the walls were a dark shade of red. Suddenly, she looked down at where she was laying and immediately stood. It was a large bed with a sagging canopy over it. From what she felt of it, the dark blue sheets were as soft and comfortable as the bed itself. Still, even with all the morbid beauty, it still wasn't Moyra's hotel room.

She approached the large door in front of her and tried to open it, but it was locked. Looking around, she saw another door on the other side of the room. It was not locked and opened with ease.

A few more candles lit up the elegant bathroom. The tub was one of the most expensive-looking that Moyra had ever imagined. Even the toilet and sink appeared to have cost a pretty penny.

Despite her surroundings, tears started to fill Moyra's eyes as she backed out of the bathroom.

_What the hell is this? Where am I?_

Moyra turned around, only to find herself face-to-face with the man who almost killed her. She gasped in fear and stepped away from him until her back hit the wall. The man merely gazed at her with an emotionless face before speaking in a low and slightly raspy voice.

"Is this living area to your liking?"

Too afraid to answer right away, Moyra looked down and breathed for a moment.

"L-Living area?" She looked at him, but his expression didn't change. "What d'you mean? I don't live here."

The man cocked his head slightly before eyeing her almost sweetly.

"You do now."

Moyra's heart started to pound even harder than before. The man suddenly looked as if he had just remembered something.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am called Marcus, young one. And did you say before that your name is…Moyra?"

The girl nodded hesitantly before speaking, trying to hide her fear.

"What…what are you?"

Marcus looked at her for a moment before gesturing to a nearby chair.

"Perhaps you would like to sit down." Eyeing the chair, Moyra tentatively started to walk towards it. She kept glancing back at Marcus, expecting him to pounce the moment she turned her back.

After sitting down, Moyra wrapped her arms around herself and looked down. She tensed up as Marcus kneeled in front of her so that their eyes were level.

"Child," he began gently, "do you know what a vampire is?"

At this, Moyra's eyes shot up.

"W-Well, I…I've read books and seen movies. But they're not…"

"Not real?" Marcus displayed the smallest of smiles at this. "Oh, but they are, dear one."

Moyra prayed that he was lying, but she looked into his red eyes and remembered what happened in the throne room. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew he was telling the truth.

The tears she had been trying to hold back spilled over, and she leaned back in the chair as much as she could.

"Are…are you going to kill me?"

Marcus slowly shook his head.

"No, I am not."

Feeling a touch of relief, Moyra felt brave enough to ask something else.

"When can I leave?"

Marcus stared at her for a long time before answering.

"Little one, you are never going to leave here. This is your home now, as I told you before."

Shaking her head, Moyra felt the fear return.

"Why? I have school, family…"

"Even if I wished for you to leave, it would be far too dangerous for a human to know of us."

"Please, I _promise_ not to tell! I'm actually really good at keeping secrets."

"I am afraid it is not possible, dear."

Moyra looked down again, not bothering to restrain her tears.

_He's…he's kidnapping me!_

"My mom and dad know I came to the castle today," she threatened. "They'll come and find me."

At this, a low chuckle rumbled in Marcus's chest.

"They just might do that, but our secretary will look through her records a hundred times and find no one by the name of Moyra Hughes."

"You can't do that!"

"It has already been done."

This was too much for Moyra to bear. She buried her face into her arms and cried.

_Why is this happening?_

"Please," she barely managed to say. "What do you want from me?"

A few moments later, she felt an unbelievably cold hand gently touch her arm. Her head shot up and she yanked away from him.

"You're so…cold," she breathed, wiping her tears away.

"Indeed I am, child," Marcus replied, slowly reaching out to tenderly stroke Moyra's cheek for a moment. She flinched. "You need not fear me."

"_What do you want?_" the girl practically begged.

Marcus's expression suddenly became very sad and mournful. If she weren't so terrified of him, Moyra would have felt pity. She looked away in fear as the vampire carefully took her hand into his, never taking his eyes off her. To calm herself, she tried to think of her parents. However, it was when she felt ice-cold lips kissing her hand that she pulled it out of his grasp and dashed out of the chair.

"**No!**" she shrieked. "Don't touch me!"

She ran to the other side of the room, nearly crashing into the wall. Marcus looked after her and had just gotten to his feet when there was a light knock on the door. It suddenly opened, revealing the shorter of the two guards Moyra had seen earlier.

"Pardon the intrusion, sir," he said, "but Aro wishes to see you immediately."

There was a short pause.

"Very well, Demitri," Marcus answered, not taking his eyes away from Moyra. "Stand guard outside the door, but do not come inside."

"Yes, sir."

After a few more moments of looking at the girl, Marcus walked past Demitri and out the door. In the process of closing the door behind him, the guard looked at Moyra curiously.

"Interesting," he muttered, smiling slightly. "You really do look like her."

"Like who?"

Moyra got no answer as Demitri closed the door, leaving her alone with her fear.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Brothers, this is ridiculous!"

The one called Caius looked at Aro before glancing over at Marcus, who seemed to be in his own world.

"It is very possible," Aro replied. "In all the years since my beloved sister's untimely passing, I have never seen a human that has looked so much like her."

"If it really was her, do you not think she would have memories of her past life?" Caius retorted, still not convinced.

"I suppose, but perhaps these memories are buried deep within her and need time to emerge." Aro turned to Marcus and smiled. "What say you, brother?"

Slowly turning to look at his ally, Marcus spoke.

"I do not know what to think at this moment," he said quietly. "However…it does seem to be a possibility."

Aro nodded and turned to Caius, who reluctantly sat back down in his chair. Then, he returned his gaze to Marcus.

"Very well. She shall remain with us for the time being. We will see if she remembers anything." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Do you suppose she might need something to eat?"

"Perhaps," Marcus replied, heading towards the door. "I will see to that."

Without another word, he was out the door. Barely a second later, Aro turned back to Caius, who stood up to speak again.

"Aro, do you really believe that-"

"Of course not, dear brother. After the girl fell unconscious, I looked through her thoughts and found nothing. If there were even the smallest of memories, I would have seen it."

Caius seemed confused at this.

"Then…why would you…?"

"Truthfully, Marcus has not been this active since Didyme's…_passing_." Caius eyed him knowingly. "Perhaps this human will help to raise his spirits a bit."

"In other words, she would be like a toy for him to play with?"

Aro raised his arms in slight exasperation.

"Maybe so, Caius. If it makes him less miserable, it is good enough for my interests."

Caius nodded.

"I understand."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra was barely able to eat the food provided for her. It tasted wonderful, but the fact that Marcus was staring at her the entire time did not help.

Eventually, she finished. Even after Demitri took the dishes and left, Marcus did not move from where he was seated, nor did he cease watching her.

"Please," she muttered, looking down at her lap. "Don't look at me like that. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Forgive me, dear one," the vampire said gently. "Your beauty enchants me."

This comment caused a shiver to go up the girl's spine.

"Listen," she said, "I don't know who I remind you so much of, but I'm not her!"

"Perhaps," Marcus replied slowly.

Moyra instantly got up out of her seat and took a few steps away from him.

"Look…it's pretty dark outside, so…maybe it's time for you to leave so I can go to bed."

"By all means, do so. There should be suitable nightwear in the closet."

"No, I mean…I'd appreciate it if you went back to your own room."

A small smile appeared on Marcus's face as he slowly stood up.

"This is my room, dear," the vampire said.

Horrified, Moyra tried to bite back a gasp.

"Oh. Well…is there another room that I might stay in?"

"No, there is not. You will be staying in here with me." Moyra felt as if her stomach was twisting inside her. "Now, I will turn around while you put your nightdress on."

Marcus turned his back to the girl, who glanced at the closet apprehensively. Moving carefully, Moyra walked over and opened the door, revealing gorgeous dresses of many colors. Slightly taken aback, she finally found a thin black gown and took it out. She turned to make sure Marcus still wasn't looking before rapidly undressing and putting on the gown.

The moment she finished, Marcus turned back around.

"Beautiful," he breathed, making Moyra blush with embarrassment.

He then gestured towards the large bed. After hesitating for a moment or two, Moyra walked towards it and pulled back the covers, slowly climbing in. When Marcus started to remove his thick outer robe, the girl looked away.

_What's he going to do?_

A few moments later, only his black under-gown remained. He slowly approached the other side of the bed. Moyra apprehensively tensed up as she felt him pull the sheets back.

It was when the vampire moved directly next to her that she threw back her covers and made to dash out of the bed. However, he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her down.

"No!" Moyra cried, feeling the tears form again. "I'd rather sleep on the floor!"

"Hush, small one," Marcus whispered gently. "I just want to look at you."

It took a little while, but Moyra forced herself to remain calm as the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He loomed over her a bit, staring deep into her eyes. The intensity of the moment caused the girl to close her eyes.

They shot back open a moment later when Marcus used his free hand to tenderly stroke Moyra's face. He ran the backs of his fingers across his captive's forehead before moving them down to touch her red cheeks.

"_Stop it,_" she whispered, weakly trying to turn away.

"Shhh." Marcus gently rubbed Moyra's pink lips as her eyes started to flutter. "Yes. Go to sleep."

As much as she didn't want to sleep in this man's arms, Moyra couldn't fight off her exhaustion anymore. It had been a long and trying day for her, after all.

Before too much longer, she was asleep.

**0000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, everyone! I'm so happy to see some new follows for this story!**_

_**Well, here's the next chapter.**_

**Guest-**** I'm glad you like it!**

**000000000000**

Moyra woke up by herself the next morning. She didn't mind being alone for a while, but her dread returned when she remembered her predicament.

_Mom and Dad are probably wondering where I am…_

She suddenly shot out of bed, realizing she had never recovered her purse. After looking around the room a few times, Moyra finally spotted her handbag. It was resting on the chair next to the wall. Wasting no time, she walked over and picked it up, rummaging through the compartments.

_Where's…where's my phone?_

She sighed hopelessly as the search for her cell ended in failure. Tears filled her eyes, and she sank to the floor. Never had she felt so afraid, so alone…

After a few minutes of crying, Moyra got up and walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the taps, and right when she was about to rub the water on her face, something on the counter caught her eye.

Moyra's birth control was sitting next to a glass cup. She turned off the faucet in a quick motion and picked up the capsule packet. Her heart pounded in horror.

_This was in my purse! Why would he…?_

"Good morning, dear one."

Gasping in shock, Moyra whirled around to face the open door. Marcus stood there, his tall form nearly blocking the way. He gazed at the girl for a few moments before his eyes went to the pills in her hand.

"I am slightly familiar with human remedies that take the form of capsules. I found those in your purse and thought you needed them."

Moyra felt a bit calmer at this, but it didn't make her less afraid.

"Oh," she muttered, placing the pills back on the counter.

Marcus took a step back and allowed her to leave the bathroom, but he continued to stare at her.

"Do you have an ailment for which you need that medicine?"

Stopping in her tracks, Moyra felt her heart skip a beat.

"It's nothing that concerns you, alright?"

She walked to the other side of the room, trying to stay as far away from Marcus as possible. However, she was startled when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Forgive me," he said, gentle but forceful, "but it is imperative that I know. Your health is of the utmost importance to me."

It took all of Moyra's strength to not roll her eyes.

"Are you serious? You don't even know me! You're not my doctor, and you're not either of my parents. I don't need to tell you crap!"

"I am afraid you are mistaken, child. You are mine now, and I shall provide you with all you need, but in order to do so, I must be aware of its purpose."

Moyra stared at the man for a few seconds, trying to register his words.

_I'm his? When did that start?_

Despite being angry at his words, she felt that it wouldn't be a good idea to upset him. Taking a deep breath, she started to speak.

"It's not a big deal. It's called birth control. When girls reach a certain age, and they want to start…fooling around with boys, they take the pill so they don't get pregnant."

Moyra could feel the blood rushing to her face as she spoke. However, she suddenly noticed that Marcus had an almost angry look on his face.

"I don't use it for that, I swear! Another thing it does is…well…it alters how a girl's hormones work, so…it makes it so my…_period_…doesn't last as long. That's why I take it."

She took a deep breath.

"Satisfied?"

Marcus's face was back to being void of emotion.

"Very. Thank you for explaining yourself."

Moyra forced herself to nod.

"I will send for your breakfast."

And with that, Marcus was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yes, I'll be on the first plane over. Bye."

Linda wasted no time in hanging up. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her suitcase. Just as she was gathering her clothes, her husband walked in.

"Whoa, honey, what's going on?"

"Bert, get your things. We need to go over there."

"Sweetie, please, just…calm down."

At this, Linda stopped what she was doing and turned on Bert.

"_Calm down?_ Our daughter is missing!"

"Linn, you're just saying that because she didn't call back after going to the castle. Maybe she forgot. Her phone probably died…"

"No. I just got off the phone with the teaching assistant for her program. Moyra never returned to the hotel after she left. They said she didn't even tell anyone where she was going!"

Bert's insides felt like they were twisting. He had denied the worst-case scenario simply because he refused to believe it, but now, it was all too real.

Without a word, he joined his wife with the packing, trying to keep calm.

_God, please let my baby girl be alive!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Even as the hours had brought the sunset, Marcus's anger did not cease. Though the girl claimed she used the capsules to halt her cycle, he didn't recall her saying that she had never been with another man.

_If anyone else has __**dared **__to touch her…she is mine. __**Mine!**_

__He joined her while she ate her dinner. It was no less awkward than the first time had been. Though Moyra was able to eat a bit more than the previous night, she was still troubled by Marcus's staring. However, she did her best to ignore it.

Even after she finished, it didn't stop. Moyra was becoming more and more afraid, no matter how hard she fought it. All the events leading up to that moment flashed before her eyes. The cold lips against her hand, his fingers on her cheek, his supposed claim on her, the staring…

She stood up.

"Am I allowed to go bathe myself?"

Marcus stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. Knowing she would be told to put it on anyways, Moyra picked up her black nightgown before walking into the bathroom.

She drew a bath and climbed in, relishing the warm water. However, as she started to wash herself, the tears she had been holding back broke free.

_Why did I have to come here? If I'd just stayed at school, this wouldn't have happened…_

_ And what of this man? He's obviously attracted to me…but…he sees me as somebody else. What's he going to do with me?_

After about fifteen minutes, Moyra got out of the tub.

_I wouldn't want him to come in asking about my health…_

She dried herself and combed her wet hair before slipping on the gown. Then, after taking a breath, she opened the door.

The dishes were gone, but Marcus had not moved from where he was sitting. Slightly angered by his continued leer, Moyra stepped forward and held her head up high.

"Did you take my cell phone from my purse?"

Marcus slowly stood up.

"I did."

"I'd like it back."

Moyra didn't let her disappointment show when the vampire shook his head.

"You will not be needing it." Moyra went to snap at him, but he cut her off. "It's for your own sake, after all. I cannot have you calling the authorities and telling them about being captured by a vampire. You would not be believed."

"Give me back my _goddam _phone, or I swear to **God,** I'll…"

"You will what?"

Moyra couldn't think of anything to say. She suddenly felt very foolish and looked down as Marcus slowly walked towards her.

"What exactly will you do, child?" Coming to a halt in front of Moyra, he reached a hand out and cupped her cheek. When he got no answer, he lifted the girl's chin so that her eyes met his. "What _could_ you do?"

Moyra closed her eyes as the vampire's other hand snaked around her waist, carefully pulling her against him.

"Such a frail little girl," Marcus whispered, his lips right next to her ear. "What harm would you be able to bestow on me, my sweet?"

He placed a gentle kiss against Moyra's earlobe. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke.

"I am not your sweet!"

Without warning, Moyra lifted her arms and pushed herself away from Marcus, who merely gazed at her.

"I am not your **anything!**" Her anger overcame her as she took a threatening step towards the vampire. "Now you listen to me. No matter what you say, no matter how much you tell me I won't leave here, I will **never** belong to you. _**You don't own me!**_"

Marcus replied with an amused smile. Something snapped inside of Moyra, and she lunged at him, her fist raised. However, right when it seemed like the fist would make contact with Marcus's jaw, he disappeared. Before she even had time to look around, Moyra felt a cold arm wrap around her form, pinning both of her arms to her sides.

"Enough," Marcus spoke into her ear from behind. "Stop it."

Moyra struggled with all her might, but it was as if a serpent of stone had coiled itself around her. After a few more moments, she stopped moving.

"I understand your objections to this," Marcus said, moving his free hand to touch Moyra's face, "but you will only make it more difficult for yourself if you continue to fight me. Your memory will return in time. You will understand."

"Wh-What?"

"We will not discuss this anymore tonight." Marcus suddenly released the girl and walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers. "To bed."

Still shocked with fear, Moyra didn't budge.

"Please do not make me tell you again, little one."

Reluctantly, Moyra walked over and got under the covers. A few moments later, Marcus was in his night robe and was settling next to her. Moyra tensed up when he started to wrap his arms around her.

"Leave me alone!" she whispered, feeling more tears pool in her eyes.

"You _must_ remember something, my dear," Marcus said, feeling his jealousy and impatience flare within him. He reached one hand under the covers. "Perhaps this will help."

The tears spilled over when Moyra felt him tug the bottom of her nightgown up. She started to struggle again, terror rising within her. She lost control when Marcus rendered her unable to move.

"Please **don't!**" she cried, becoming hysterical. "I've never…"

Marcus suddenly stopped and looked down at the girl. She was sobbing.

"You have never what?"

"_Please_…"

He released her nightgown and brought his hand up to stroke Moyra's face soothingly.

"Tell me, child."

Moyra took a few moments to breathe before she spoke.

"I've never…slept with anyone, okay? I've never had a boyfriend, I've never even kissed anyone…"

"You are…untouched?"

"Well…yes, I am."

At that moment, Marcus felt the jealousy disappear.

_Just like Didyme…she was pure as well. It __**must**__ be her…_

"You are afraid."

"Of course I'm afraid! I've heard that it hurts."

"I see."

Marcus wiped away a few more of Moyra's tears before speaking again.

"Worry not, little one. I shall not take you until you are ready. I promise."

Moyra almost said that she didn't want him to take her at all, but thought it wise not to push her luck. She nodded.

"Okay."

Then, Marcus had a thought.

"In the meantime…it would please me very much if you would allow me to be the first to kiss you."

Moyra's stomach churned.

"If…if you must, but…I would rather you didn't."

There was a moment of silence between them. Then, Marcus cradled the girl's face in his hand and looked into her eyes almost pleadingly. Moyra realized there was no escaping it, and she closed her eyes.

His lips pressed against hers very gently, causing a chill to go down Moyra's spine. After a few seconds, Marcus pulled away and looked down at her. She was blinking back tears. Moving his other hand to Moyra's face, Marcus leaned back down and kissed her again.

Moyra squealed when she felt his tongue prodding at her lips, but she was powerless to stop him. A shallow growl rumbled through Marcus's chest as he took in the wonderful taste of the girl's mouth. It took a few seconds for her cries of protest to register in his mind. After one more moment, he forced himself to pull away.

He held onto Moyra as she tried to wriggle away from him.

"Hush, hush," he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. "I will not take any more liberties tonight."

Marcus gathered the girl into his arms and continued to speak to her in gentle whispers.

Moyra could only wait for sleep's release.

_Dad…Mom…please help me!_

**00000000000000**

_**Did you like this one? Review and let me know =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again, everyone! Just to warn you…there's a graphic bit of noncon-turned-dubcon in this chapter, so if that kind of thing upsets you, don't read this one. Otherwise, continue!**_

**Miss-Emille-Hale-** **I'm glad you like it! And…you'll just have to see…**

**Arose94-**** I'm really happy you enjoy the story! I can't reveal too much, but…if anything's going to be revealed, it'll take a while, so I'll update as fast as I can ;)**

**Janine-**** Thanks so much for your comments! I'm glad you love it =D**

**Julia-**** Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like the story :D**

**Guest-**** Thanks so much! =)**

**000000000000**

_**Moyra sat upon a chair in the middle of an empty room. She looked around and saw nothing. She was completely alone…**_

_** A woman suddenly appeared in front of her. Moyra stood, and was stunned to see her own face staring back at her. She went to speak…**_

__Her eyes suddenly opened. The vision of herself was nowhere to be found. In fact, she was the only one in the bed.

_At least I'm finally alone…_

Moyra turned towards the window. She was so distracted by the morning light that it took her a few seconds to notice Marcus standing next to it. Gasping, she pulled the sheets around her quaking form.

"Hello, sweet one," Marcus said in his usual soft voice.

"Stop calling me that."

Ignoring the comment, the vampire cocked his head at the girl.

"I have decided to let you explore the castle a little bit."

Moyra blinked, confused.

"What…?"

"I do not care for the idea of you being in this room forever, my dear." Marcus took a few steps towards Moyra before speaking again. "From now on, while I am with my brothers, I shall leave the door unlocked. There is a rather large hallway directly outside this room, and I think it would interest you. No one will stop you or harm you. However, you will go _no_ further than this hall."

Moyra took a moment to process this.

_He's allowing me to explore…what am I, a cat?_

"Does this please you?" Marcus asked.

Of course Moyra was not pleased. She could not stop thinking of her parents, or of the fact that she was being held prisoner by an apparently lovesick vampire. That Marcus believed a little stroll down a hallway would please Moyra disgusted her. Still, she felt that she had no choice but to appease him, for now.

"Well, I…I guess."

Marcus allowed the smallest of smiles to appear on his face.

"Good."

He turned towards the door and slowly started to walk towards it. However, before he could reach it, he decreased his speed.

"I trust you will not make any foolish attempts to escape."

At this, Moyra scoffed. She could feel tears of frustration and fear stinging her eyes again.

"Yeah, right. You've pretty much scared me into staying put."

Marcus suddenly stopped, feeling a deep wave of hurt and sadness running through him. He turned back to Moyra and gradually strode back over towards her side of the bed. She recoiled from him as he carefully sat on the mattress to face her.

"I do not want you to be frightened of me," he said, gently taking her hand.

"It's a little late for that."

"_Please,_ do not be afraid," Marcus whispered, raising Moyra's hand to his lips and planting a gentle kiss upon it. "I would never harm you."

Moyra's insides twisted as the man pressed the palm of her hand against his cold cheek.

"Don't!" she snapped, pulling her hand away. "Stop talking to me like you've known me for years when you haven't!"

"Oh, but I _have_ known you," Marcus told her. "For much longer than simple years. You just do not remember yet."

"_Please,_" Moyra begged, exhaustion laced in her voice. "I don't know what you're…"

"Shh," Marcus said, placing a finger on the girl's lips to silence her. "Have patience, child. It will come back to you."

He gently moved both his hands to either side of Moyra's face before leaning forward and placing a tender kiss against her lips. Moyra tried to turn her head away, but his grip was too strong for her.

After what seemed like an eternity for her, Marcus released her and disappeared out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Even after grooming herself and picking out a dress, it took Moyra a very long time to muster enough courage to leave the room.

_I might as well look at the architecture some more…if it takes my mind off of this…_

She put her hand on the door handle and was relieved when it swung open with ease. After closing the door behind her, she took a look around her and was suddenly taken aback.

The hallway was at least one hundred feet tall. Long rectangular openings near the top acted as windows and sources of sunlight. The walls around her were made of tan stone. Thin vine-like cracks stretched endlessly across them. It was as if age had placed them there. Surely the building was in no danger of falling down.

The ancient beauty of the structure filled Moyra with amazement, and she started walking a bit further down the hall. Carved designs became more visible with every step she took. There were old images of what seemed to be historical figures of Italy.

As she approached the hall's end, Moyra reached forward and ran her hand across one of the carvings. While doing so, she glanced to her left and found an opening. She slowly walked towards it and discovered that it was another long hallway. At the end, there were two men in black cloaks that appeared to be standing guard.

Moyra immediately withdrew from that hall.

_I'd better not. He said to go no further than here._

She took one final look at the walls, and instead of the previous amazement, she suddenly felt dread and despair. No matter how beautiful this hallway was, it would always be a prison to her.

Taking a deep breath, Moyra walked back to the room and shut the door behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Did you look at the halls today?"

Marcus and Moyra sat next to each other in bed, both clad in their respective nightwear. Feeling the vampire's prying eyes on her, Moyra turned away from him.

"Yes," she answered, trying to sound gracious as to not anger him. "It was beautiful."

"I am glad to hear that, my darling." Moyra cringed at the term of endearment. "Please feel free to walk around as often as you wish, as long as you do no venture any further than you are told to."

When he got no answer, Marcus turned onto his side a bit and glanced at the young woman. She was looking away yet again. Feeling slightly hurt, he reached forward and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Do not look away from me when I speak."

Moyra tried to pull away, but Marcus wrapped his free arm around her and moved his hand from her chin to the back of her head.

"I have not harmed you, child," he said, anger filling his hushed voice. "I have done so much to make you comfortable and happy, yet you still turn from me whenever possible. **Why?**"

Moyra was frozen in his grasp, but the vampire caught the familiar scent of tears as they filled the terrified girl's eyes. Seeing her in pain softened his resolve, and his grip on her loosened. He instantly felt regret when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, forgive me," he whispered, embracing Moyra and ignoring the cringe that followed. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"Let me go," Moyra begged, uselessly trying to wriggle away.

"I forgot myself. It was a moment of impatience." Marcus raised one hand and gently stroked the top of Moyra's head. "I am sorry, little one."

"Please leave me alone!"

"No," Marcus whispered, tightening his embrace a bit to cease the girl's struggles. "I cannot be at ease unless I know you are protected."

"Let _go…_"

"Go to sleep."

Moyra eventually had to give up. She clutched her arms to her chest, trying to calm herself. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

_The bracelet Dad gave me…_

She had completely forgotten that it was still on her wrist. Her heart felt a bit more at ease as she stared at the metal.

_Dad…_

After a few more minutes, she was asleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

"And she didn't say where she was going?"

"No," Derek answered, looking down with worry. "She just said she was going out and about."

"Thank you. You can go now."

Derek nodded before getting up and leaving. The program director leaned back in her chair, looking and Bert and Linda.

"I'm so sorry. It's like I said on the phone, nobody knows where she went."

"But we do!" Linda exclaimed.

"I understand that, but I called the Volterra castle's office right after getting off the phone with you, and they said she never showed up."

"I'm telling you, that is so unlike her!"

The woman sighed.

"Ma'am, we're doing everything we can. You just have to be patient. Now, I have a meeting in ten minutes, so you two should just go back up to your room. My secretary will tell you if we hear anything."

She got up and left the office, leaving the two parents in their chairs. Linda leaned forward and rested her face in her palms.

"Oh, God. Something is not right here."

"Honey," Bert said, "I'm just as worried as you are. But what more can we do right now?"

"We've been here for a week so far, and nothings' been done! I can't wait any longer for an answer."

Linda suddenly got up and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the castle and finding out for myself. They probably didn't check their guest list."

Bert registered this for a moment before getting up and following his wife out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The afternoon sun shined through the windows as Moyra wandered the hallway yet again. Every day for the past week, she had walked up and down the hall a few times until she got bored. It was the only source of exercise she had, so she made the best of it.

As she reached the end of the hall, she looked down the adjoining one just for the sake of looking.

_Wait a minute…_

Every time she had checked, the two guards were always at the end of that hall. However, they were nowhere to be found.

A thought crossed Moyra's mind as she glanced from the long hallway to the bedroom door.

_Could this be my chance?_

Moyra felt a tinge of fear at the possible consequences of being caught, but could not resist the urge to escape her prison.

After taking a deep breath, she started to quietly move down the hallway.

OOOOOOOOOOO

There was a crowd of tourists waiting outside the door. However, Linda and Bert were eventually able to squeeze through. They walked in and wandered down the hallway until they turned a corner and ran into a tall buff-looking man.

"Pardon me," he said, his eyes only slightly open. "May I assist you with something?"

"Um, yeah," Bert said. "Is there someone we could talk to regarding one of your recent tours?"

"Of course. Right this way."

The man led them to an elevator that went down a few floors before opening. He walked forward, leading them into a large room. Near its center, there was a desk with a woman seated behind it.

"Thank you," Linda told the man before she and Bert walked towards the desk. The woman rose from her seat and smiled at them.

"_Ciao._ My name is Gianna. How may I help you?"

"Hello," Bert said. "We're really sorry to bug you, but we're wondering if you could help us find our daughter. She came here on a tour about a week ago, and we haven't heard from her since."

"Oh, I see. Let me get my records out."

Gianna reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a file folder.

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Moyra Hughes."

"One moment. Let me take a look…"

OOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra was surprised that she didn't encounter anyone while traveling down the different halls she had encountered. It was almost too perfect.

Then, she saw a bit of light at the end of her current hallway. Moving with caution, she slowly walked towards the light. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

_Wait…is that…?_

When she heard another voice, a masculine one, her walking speed increased. A desk came into view, along with…

_Mom! Dad! You've come for me!_

Moyra broke into a run and opened her mouth to speak.

"_**Mo**_-"

Then, out of nowhere, a hand closed over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her. Before she had time to struggle, she was pulled behind a wall pillar.

Moyra thrashed as hard as she possibly could, to no avail. She screamed for her mother and father, despite her cries being muffled by the hand covering her mouth.

"Hush," Marcus's voice barely whispered into her ear. "If they see you, it is death to them both."

At this, Moyra froze. All she could do was listen helplessly.

"What was that scream just now?" Linda asked.

Just then, Heidi and Demitri walked past where Marcus and Moyra were hidden.

"Hi, Gianna," Demitri said with a chuckle. "Heidi tripped on her heel and almost fell." Gianna smiled as the two vampires approached the desk.

"Yeah," Heidi said. "Silly me."

Gianna went back to searching the file. After a few more moments, she looked at the husband and wife with a remorseful look on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry, but…I don't have any record of your daughter being here."

Moyra tried to struggle again, but was easily subdued. Tears filled her eyes as she heard her mother's voice.

"But…that's not possible! She was on the phone with me, she hung up right when she arrived here!"

"Wait…" Heidi muttered, and all eyes went to her. "Is this about that call we got earlier? About that girl named Moyra?"

Gianna nodded.

"Ma'am, I really don't want to say this, but…"

"What is it?" Bert asked.

"Well," Demitri said, "you see, this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years back, a young man came to Volterra after telling his father that he wanted to see the castle. When the father came here asking where he was, we didn't have any record of him. And…as it turned out, the young man told his father a lie so he could come here and…commit suicide."

Moyra gasped, as did Linda.

"No, she would **never **do that…"

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," Gianna said. "All I can tell you is that your daughter never set foot in this castle."

_Mom, no! I'm here, I'm here…_

"But if we hear anything, we will be sure to tell you."

After a few seconds, Moyra's soul filled with dread as she heard the sound of footsteps walking away. The tears fell freely from her eyes as she tried vainly to escape.

_God, no! No! Please don't leave me… _

"Demitri," Marcus said, "take Moyra to my room and retrieve her human clothing, along with her purse."

"Yes, sir."

Demitri seized the girl and whisked her away. Marcus stepped towards Heidi.

"Is dinner almost ready?"

"Oh yes indeed, sir."

She was gone in a flash. Marcus walked towards the throne room to join his brothers. He intended to overindulge in blood tonight, so that he would not lose control when the time came to deal with Moyra.

OOOOOOOOO

Moyra was once again alone. However, this time, she felt more hopeless than ever before. She collapsed onto the floor and sobbed, calling out for her parents.

_I was so close…so close…_

After a few minutes, she got up and approached the door. She pulled at the handle with all her might, but it was once again locked.

All the girl could do was pace around for the next few hours. However, once darkness approached, she put the nightgown on again, not wanting to be in any more trouble than she already was.

She looked down at her wrist and fingered the bracelet.

_Daddy…please…_

The door suddenly opened and closed, making her gasp. Marcus stood in front of Moyra. Instead of the blank expression that usually occupied his face, there was a look of anger that made Moyra shiver in fear.

"You tried to escape," he spoke darkly. "You disobeyed me."

"You know I don't want to be here. What did you expect from me?"

"I expected you to obey my orders."

"I'm not your slave!"

Marcus was suddenly right in front of the girl. She turned to run, but both of his hands grasped her shoulders.

"It is not wise to test me, child. I think it is time that you learned the consequences of acting against me."

Moyra bit back a gulp and spoke.

"Why did you have Demitri take away my things?"

A tiny smirk appeared on Marcus's face as he slowly released Moyra.

"One could say that he is using them to lead your mother and father on a…wild goose chase." His expression turned dark again. "However…you should be worrying about yourself right now."

"Why is that? You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"That was before you gave me reason to do so."

Marcus slowly walked towards Moyra, backing her up towards the bed.

"Really?" she asked, trying to mask her fear. "Okay. Which bone are you planning on breaking first?"

"None." Marcus stopped once Moyra was about a foot from the bed. "I have something else in mind."

His hands suddenly went to the ties on his pants. Moyra gasped when he started to undo them.

_**No!**_

__She immediately dashed past him and went to the door, yanking vainly at the handle.

"**Let me out!**" she screamed, consumed by utter horror. "Somebody _**help!**_"

Marcus looked at her, slightly amused.

"To bed, little one." Moyra froze, looking at him with new tears in her eyes. "_To bed_." Still no reaction.

Without a word, Marcus dashed forward and scooped the girl into his arms. Before she had time to react, Moyra found herself thrown onto the bed. She thrashed about, but Marcus straddled her thighs and pinned her wrists above her head with one hand.

"No, **please!**" the girl cried, sobbing in terror. "I'm sorry! I'll never try to leave again!"

"No, I do not believe you will," Marcus said, using his free hand to untie his pants. When he reached down and yanked up the bottom of Moyra's nightgown, her cries grew louder.

"_**Don't! **_ You _promised_ you wouldn't-"

"**You** promised to not run away, and you broke that promise. Why should I not break mine?"

Moyra nearly fainted in fright when she felt the vampire at her entrance.

"Please, _no!_ **Mom, Dad! ** _**Help me!**_"

Marcus looked at Moyra's face, and his insides seemed to freeze. Her expression of pain made him want to die. The anger within him evaporated, and he was instantly overcome with guilt. He felt his face slowly soften as he stared at the sobbing girl beneath him.

_Sweet Didyme…please do not weep. I cannot stand to see you unhappy._

Marcus inched himself away from Moyra, but it did no good in solving his current problem. Though his recent meal did lessen his bloodlust for the girl, he found himself nearly overcome by a lust for her body. He felt unbelievably awakened, and had come too far to stop.

Moyra's sobs grew quieter as the minutes passed, but she was still terrified beyond belief.

_What…why's he waiting?_

A few seconds later, Marcus carefully leaned over the trembling girl and caressed her cheek. She was too scared to flinch.

"Shh," he whispered, wiping Moyra's tears away. Then, he gently picked her up in one arm and lifted her off the bed. After using his free hand to pull back the covers, he placed her back down. Moving his hands forward, he swiftly pulled the nightgown off over the girl's head.

"No, _stop!_" she screamed, covering herself with her arms as Marcus draped the covers over her.

"Please do not try to run."

Moyra closed her eyes and turned away as the vampire started to remove his clothes. She clutched at the bracelet like her life depended on it until Marcus slipped into bed beside her. His hands shot out and caught her before she could try to escape.

"Hush, my sweet child," Marcus whispered, pressing soft kisses against the girl's cheek.

"Don't do this, _please,_" Moyra begged, weeping softly.

"Do not be frightened. I will be as gentle as I can."

"I don't want this!" The girl could only speak in a faint whisper. "Please! I don't want my first time to be a rape!"

Marcus nearly cringed at that word. He leaned forward and gently kissed Moyra's lips.

"It will not be anything of the sort." He trailed his hand across her cheek and down her neck. "You will adore this. I promise you."

Moyra knew in her heart that there was nothing she could do to stop Marcus from having his way with her. As much as she didn't want him to touch any part of her, she was so afraid that if she tried to fight him, it would hurt more when he took her.

_God, forgive me…_

She closed her eyes and forced her body to relax.

Marcus took this as an okay to continue and pressed his lips against hers. He grasped her face in both hands as his tongue explored the crevice of her mouth for a couple minutes. He took a moment to pepper the girl's cheeks and brows with small kisses. Moyra felt strange tingles move throughout her while this happened.

She nearly panicked when Marcus moved down to kiss her neck, but her fears were unfounded. However, she grew a bit more nervous when his mouth reached her bare breasts.

"Wait…" she whispered, but Marcus reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Shh, sweetheart."

Moyra gasped when she felt his cold lips close around her left nipple. It was jarring at first, but she was shocked to feel an odd warmth brewing in her lower regions. When Marcus switched to the other breast, she couldn't hold back a moan. Impulsively, she lifted a hand and placed it lightly against the back of his head.

_No! I can't possibly be enjoying this…_

Marcus traveled back up her body until he was kissing her lips once more. Using one hand to cup Moyra's cheek, he trailed the other one down to her core and was pleased to find it incredibly moist. Moving very carefully, he slipped a finger inside of her. She cried out at the sensation. A strong wave of pleasure hit her head-on as Marcus moved his finger in and out, slow at first but working up to a fast pace.

"P-Please…"

"Hush," Marcus whispered against her lips. "Just feel."

A few moments later, it was as if something exploded within Moyra. She screamed out loud as she experienced her first climax ever.

Marcus ran his lips across her cheek as she caught her breath. After a few more seconds, he moved over her and positioned himself at her entrance once more.

Suddenly fearful again, Moyra looked up at Marcus.

"Wait! Please…"

"This will only hurt for a few moments, my love," the vampire whispered. "I will not move until you tell me to do so."

Not wanting to see her so afraid, Marcus leaned forward and gently caressed Moyra's cheek. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers again.

And with that, he entered her.

Moyra cried out in pain, but Marcus's kiss muffled the noise a bit. After pulling back, Marcus stroked the girl's hair and kissed away her falling tears. He then waited for Moyra to adjust around him. After a few more minutes, he looked down at her.

"Just do it," she whispered to him.

Marcus softly kissed her cheek as he slowly began to move within her.

The pain decreased with every thrust, and was replaced with pleasure unlike anything Moyra had ever known. She found herself wrapping her arms around Marcus's broad shoulders and pulling him closer to her.

"_G-God…_"

"Yes. Yes, little one…"

After a few minutes, Moyra threw her head back and screamed as her climax hit her. Mere seconds later, Marcus followed suit, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it with all his strength.

"_Didyme! _ Oh, my love…"

Moyra froze as Marcus buried his face in her disheveled hair.

_Who's Didyme?_

Marcus withdrew from her a few seconds later and looked thoughtfully at her before getting out of bed. He dashed over to the closet and returned with a blanket. Moyra felt him wrap the blanket around her before getting back into the bed and pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her again, and she was far too tired to resist.

Moyra felt herself drifting away into sleep.

_What have I done…?_

**00000000000**

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again!**_

_**Before you go on, I just want to let you all know that I didn't mean to anger anyone with what occurred in the previous chapter. I support the "No Means No" rule one hundred percent. **_

_**The story is going to be hard to understand in some parts, but it's very clearly built in my head, so fear not; everything will be explained and revealed in due time.**_

_**With that said, please read on! =)**_

**Sev1415-**** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to upset you =( I know Marcus would never stoop so low as to hurt Moyra on an unforgiveable level, which is why he wasn't a brute about taking her.**

**Janine-**** Very good suggestions about Demitri's cover-up. I'm on it ;) And I'll work as fast as I can to give you the answer to your question. Thanks again for reviewing! =D**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70-**** I'm glad you like it! Yeah, that is what I intended it to be like…his desperate way of making her remember. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest-**** Thank you, and I will certainly try =)**

**Miss-Emile-Hale-**** You'll just have to wait and see ;) I'm glad you still like this story.**

**000000000000**

_** Moyra stood alone once again. She looked around and saw nothing but a strange gray mist. **_

_** She turned around and suddenly saw a woman about a foot away from her. The figure was wearing an ancient-looking gown, and her hair ran down in a long river of black. It was dark, but Moyra could see a pair of red eyes on the woman's face.**_

_** The stranger took a step towards Moyra, and the girl gasped.**_

___What the…?_

_**She was looking at herself. Her exact face was staring back at her.**_

_** "Who…who are you?"**_

_** The clone woman suddenly smiled. It was not an evil smile by any means. On the contrary, it was the kindest smile she had ever seen…**_

"What…?"

Moyra suddenly sat up, breathing heavier than usual. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was.

_My…my head…_

She reached up to rub her aching head, but while doing so, she noticed something odd.

There were a few bruises on her wrist. When she glanced over at her other arm, she discovered more cloudy blotches on her forearm. Fogged memories slowly flowed back into her as she noticed a little bit of blood on her inner thighs.

_No! That couldn't have happened…_

But the combination of the bruises, the blood, and her lack of clothing were all too real. Moyra's limbs started to shake as she slowly got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and gasped.

She looked like a complete stranger. Her hair was knotted, and there were a few more blotches on her neck and chest.

_Are those…hickies?_

Overcome by all of this, Moyra sank to the floor and leaned her back against the cold porcelain of the tub. Vivid images of the previous night flooded into her mind. The vampire's hands and lips nearly everywhere on her body, the blinding build-up of heat, the sting turning into bliss…

After a few minutes, Moyra got to her feet and turned on the water. Once the tub was filled, she climbed in and grabbed the soap. She started to scrub herself as more memories made themselves known.

It was the most terrifying experience of her life, but it was something different as well. Never had she felt indescribable pleasure as she had when Marcus touched her, kissed her…

Moyra washed a bit more vigorously as shame filled her soul.

_But he's a murderer! He kidnapped me and forced me into sleeping with him! How could I have possibly __**let**__ myself…?_

No matter how hard she scrubbed, Moyra could not get rid of the guilt. After a few more seconds, she dropped the soap into the bubbly water and let the tears fall. Before long, her whole body was wracked with sobs.

_I'm so stupid! How could I let him do those things to me? I feel so dirty…_

A small voice told her that she couldn't have done anything to stop Marcus from doing what he did, but still, she hated herself for enjoying it. She always felt that she was a very strong-willed person, but she wasn't so sure about that anymore.

After about ten minutes, she got up and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a towel, she walked into the bedroom and dried herself off before picking out a simple-looking dress from the closet.

Moyra suddenly felt empty and unsure of herself. She walked over to the large window. When she got close enough, she noticed that they were actually glass doors that led out to a balcony. Her heart flared with hope once more at the possibility of escape.

_Then again, I don't know how far up we are, so…_

It was worth a try. Moyra walked over and pulled on the handle, but was dismayed to find it locked. She looked around and saw a chair next to a nearby desk. Picking it up, she hesitantly approached the glass again.

_If someone hears me, I'm dead. But if I break through on my first try, I'll run out and jump, and…either way, I'll be free of him._

She raised the chair and prepared to swing it, but before she could, she felt someone pull it from her grasp. Thinking it was Marcus, Moyra retreated a few steps before turning around. However, the vampire staring at her was not who she thought it was.

"You should be very careful, my dear," the one called Aro said, a supposedly kindred smile on his face. "You would not want to cut yourself on the glass."

Terrified, Moyra stepped back even further.

"Do not worry, young Moyra," Aro said, extending his hand reassuringly. "I have not come to harm you in any way."

"Well…what is it that you came to do?"

"Merely to ask a small favor of you."

Confused, Moyra took a tiny step forward.

"What?"

Aro walked over to Marcus's desk and picked up a piece of paper and a pen from one of the drawers.

"You see, my dear, sweet Gianna informed me of your parent's unexpected visit yesterday. And in order to prevent them from discovering us, I must ask you to write something to them." He placed the paper and pen on the desk and moved the chair in front of it again.

"Write something?" asked Moyra. "What would I write?"

"Oh, no doubt you would speak of your undying love for them, but…you should certainly go into detail of how your despair drove you to take your own life. They will find the letter on a tall cliff several miles from here with jagged rocks and untamable waves at its base. Demitri took one of our dark-haired corpses from the disposal area and dressed it in your clothes so authorities can get a brief look from afar. In fact, I believe it was another woman from your tour group, so it will be properly decomposed."

Moyra's heart nearly stopped at all of this.

"Wait…you want me to write a suicide note?"

"Precisely."

"What…no! I won't do it!"

Aro smiled sweetly at the girl.

"I think you will." He slowly started to walk towards her. "After all, I am sure you would not want anything to happen to your parents."

"If you even **think** ab-"

"They appear to be very persistent humans and will no doubt pay us another visit. It would only be a matter of time before they see too much and seal their fates." He chuckled softly as he saw the tears in Moyra's eyes. "But you can spare them from that, Moyra. You love your parents, do you not?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then," Aro said, pulling out the chair for Moyra. "You know what you have to do."

Moyra stared at the pen and paper for several seconds.

_Tell them I killed myself? How can I…?_

But Aro's threat rang in her ears, and she slowly approached the chair. She sat down and picked up the pen.

"Oh, and my dear," said Aro, kneeling down to look into the girl's eyes, "I must ask that you not put any secret messages or codes in the letters. If you do, I shall know."

Moyra looked unbelievingly at him before he reached forward and touched her hand.

"Silly girl. You fell off your bicycle at the age of six and a half. Your mother had to take you to the hospital and have six stitches placed on your lower leg."

"How did you…?"

"Oh, how sad. Did your whole eighth grade class find out about your infatuation with a lad by the name of Rory Fellows?"

Moyra's face flushed with embarrassment.

_How is he…? Can he read my mind or something?_

"And this charming little bracelet," Aro said, looking at Moyra's wrist. "Your dear father gave that to you right before your trip to Italy. How sweet…"

"Okay, stop!" Moyra yanked her hand away from Aro, tears falling down her cheeks.

"A simple touch," Aro told her, "and I know every thought you ever had. Do not try anything."

Moyra wept softly to herself for a few moments.

"The body," she whispered. "They'll get it. They'll know it's not me."

"That would not be possible. Those waves are far too treacherous combined with the rocks for anyone to approach, even with divers or helicopters. It's a popular location for suicides, my dear. The case will be closed before the day is finished. Now, it would be in your best interests to _write the letter_."

Biting back a sob, Moyra pressed the pen tip to the paper and started to write.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Please don't hate me. I can't even begin to imagine the pain I have brought you, and I swear, that is the last thing I want. I'm so sorry I couldn't talk to you about it, but the pain I have been living with for the past few months has been too much to deal with._

_I'll just tell you the truth. Mom, I know I told you that I've always been busy with my studying and haven't had time to date, but during my second month, I met someone. He was so kind to me, very sweet, and really good-looking as well. From the looks of him, I thought he was my age. After seeing more of each other, I felt that I had found the one. So, we found a small hotel room one night, and I slept with him._

_The next morning, he was gone, and so was the gold jewelry I had worn that night. All he left was a note saying that he was surprised that I "fell for it." After looking him up, I found out that he was actually thirty-three years old and had done this to several seemingly well-off young women. And I was stupid enough to believe each and every thing he said to me._

_I'm not giving you the name because I don't want you to do anything about it. Please respect that, because I don't want to be known as the broken-hearted Juliet who took her own life over a guy. I've put on a happy face for my classmates all this time, but I just can't do it anymore._

_I hope it brings you comfort to know that I will be much happier in heaven. I love you both with all my heart, and I want you both to go on living wonderful and joyful lives._

_I'm so sorry, to both of you. I never meant to hurt either of you with this, but it's just something I need to do. I'm sorry that I lied about going to the castle, but I couldn't afford any distractions._

_I love you both so much, with all my heart._

_Moyra_

There were several tearstains on the paper, but Aro seemed satisfied with what he read.

"Wonderful," he said. "I must say, the tear marks make it much more realistic. Sweet little human, you must truly love your parents."

Moyra buried her face in her hands as Aro approached the door.

"Yeah," she snapped through her tears. "At least humans are _capable_ of love."

Aro paused in his steps and turned to face the girl.

"Vampires can love, my dear. We are not as monstrous as you may believe us to be. Why, look at my dear brother Marcus. He loves you very much." Moyra slowly rose from her chair as Aro spoke. "I think he made that perfectly clear to you last night."

"That was not love!" Moyra shouted, blinking back tears. "That was rape!"

"Come come now, little one," Aro said with a smile. "We both know you enjoyed yourself. Your memory is slowly coming back."

At this, Moyra took a step towards the vampire.

"Oh my God, whoever you people think I am,_** I'm not her!**_"

"I find that hard to believe," Aro said. "You have several of my darling sister's mannerisms, including her defiance."

"S-Sister?"

"Yes, indeed. Didyme was my sister, and Marcus's wife, destroyed by an unknown assailant thousands of years ago." Aro approached Moyra as he spoke. "Marcus had been like a shell of his former passionate self for so long, but has since come alive again. All because of your arrival, my sweet. My sister dwells within you somewhere."

"You're crazy," Moyra said. "All of you! There's no such thing as reincarnation!"

Aro chuckled at this.

"There are many things you do not know about, young one. Oh, and do not try to go onto the balcony again. Demitri is right outside the door."

And with that, he left the room and started down the hall. He smiled to himself as he thought of the human's reactions to his fish tale.

_She still doesn't remember anything. My sister is as alive as the cracks in these magnificent walls. Let Marcus have his way with the girl forever, it does not matter to me._

OOOOOOOOOOO

"**No!** It can't be! Please, _**no!**_"

Linda collapsed onto the floor in sobs. Tears streaming from his eyes, Bert knelt down and embraced his wife. The police officer spoke quietly to the head of the study abroad program.

"We found her purse next to the note. It was far too dangerous to send anyone to retrieve the body, but…we got a glimpse of her through binoculars. She was dressed in blue."

The woman lowered her head.

"Yes. Derek said she was wearing a blue dress when he saw her."

She looked at the grieving parents.

_That poor girl…I never knew she was hiding such pain._

**000000000000**

_**I hope everyone liked this one!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter!**_

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it =)**

**Janine-**** I'm glad I did a good job with that stuff. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Guest-**** Why, thank ya!**

**pretty-little-liar-girl70-**** I know, isn't it heartbreaking? =( But anyways, your support means the world to me. Thanks a ton!**

**000000000000**

For the rest of the day, Moyra was left all by herself. All she could do was walk around the room countless times, and every once in a while, she would go into the bathroom and wash the tears off her face.

_They couldn't have fallen for it, right? Mom knows I'd never…_

But she remembered how convincingly she had written it, desperate to protect them from death. The uncertainty made her cry even harder.

As the sun finally went down, she looked at the locked glass doors again. After dwelling in misery for the whole day, the urge to commit suicide was growing rapidly.

_If they did believe the letter and go home, then my chances of escaping on my own are gone. I don't want to die, but…I don't want to be here. That horrid man will definitely rape me again, and will probably continue to do so for as long as he wants. God, the way he looks at me…he can't be in his right mind._

_ I would much rather choose death over spending the rest of my life as this monster's prisoner._

Moyra stared at the glass again.

_I can't try to break through. Demitri will stop me before I set one foot outside._

She looked around the room, looking for something that would cause death. Then, her eyes landed on the bathroom door.

_The tub…_

Not wasting a second, Moyra ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She turned on the tub faucet and took a few deep breaths.

_I'd hit myself in the head with something, but…I don't want to just knock myself unconscious and have Marcus punish me again once I'm awake…_

She shuddered at the very thought. Once the tub was filled, Moyra ran back out into the bedroom and opened the closet. She sorted through the dresses until she found one with laces in the back. Working quickly, she unwound the long laces from the dress and went back into the bathroom.

Moyra didn't want to save herself out of impulse, so she held a washcloth over her face and tied the lace tightly around her head, making a firm knot. As she felt her way into the tub and the cold water soaked into her dress, she hissed at the temperature. Still, she had hoped that it would numb any potential pain.

_God, please forgive me. _

Finally, after one final breath, she leaned backwards into the water.

In an effort to hasten her death, Moyra immediately began to breathe in. The sensation of drowning was close to unbearable, and she found herself tugging at the washcloth. However, the laces were good and tight. She impulsively lifted her head from the water, but it was still soaked in the washcloth and was cutting off her oxygen supply very effectively.

It wasn't long before Moyra began to feel weak. She slipped back into the bathwater and waited as everything started to fade.

_Mom, Dad, I love you so much…_

She thought she felt herself being pulled from the water right before passing out…

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"…my sweet, _please!_"

Moyra felt something cold press against her open lips before a gust of air was blown into her. When two hands pushed against her stomach, a stream of water burst from her mouth.

With a gurgled gasp, she was jolted awake.

Leaning on her belly and propping herself up with her elbows, she coughed and sputtered for several minutes before finally getting her breath back. As she took several deep breaths, she felt two cold hands rubbing her arms.

_Wait…where am I?_

Moyra glanced around, and to her horror, she saw the side of the tub right next to her. Tears filled her eyes as she heard an all too familiar voice speak.

"Breathe, child. Breathe."

_No! God, please…_

After a few more moments, the hands took hold of her arms and gently pulled her to her knees. Moyra found herself looking into Marcus's crimson eyes. She tried to get up, but he enveloped her in his arms.

"I thought I would lose you again," he whispered, stroking the girl's wet hair. "Oh, dear one…"

"Get away from me!" Moyra snapped, yanking herself out of his grasp and standing up. "Why are you here? You've been gone all day!"

Marcus stared at her for a long while before rising to his feet.

"I had a horrible feeling inside, telling me that you were in danger, so I came to see you."

The expression on his face suddenly changed from concerned to hurt, and he slowly approached Moyra, forcing her to back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"You attempted to take your own life, did you not?"

Suddenly fearful, Moyra started to shake her head.

"I…"

"Do not lie to me," Marcus said firmly before halting his steps.

Moyra felt her anger flare within her.

"My life is mine to do with as I please."

She flinched slightly when she heard a very low growl rumble within the vampire's chest.

"Little one, you are very much mistaken. You belong to me, as does your life. You have no right to take what is mine."

"Good God," Moyra said, looking at Marcus like he just grew a second head. "You are completely deranged. I don't know what century you were born in, but the ability to own a person ended in the nineteenth one."

Acting as if he didn't hear a word Moyra said, Marcus suddenly took hold of her shoulders and turned her around.

"What're you doing?"

"Taking this off," he answered, untying the string on the back of the dress. "I do not want you to become ill."

"Stop it!"

Moyra tried to wriggle away, but Marcus swiftly peeled the wet clothing from her shivering form. Before she had a chance to protest, the vampire took off his thick velvet robe and wrapped her in it.

Though comforted by the cloth's warmth, Moyra was shocked back into reality when Marcus picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her under the covers.

"Stay," he said, gently holding her down until her struggles ceased. Then, he walked to his side of the bed, took off his clothes, and slipped in beside her.

Moyra immediately started to struggle again when Marcus wrapped his arms around her.

"No, **don't! ** Not again…"

"Hush, my sweet. I merely wish to hold you."

"_No,_" Moyra whispered faintly. "Someone _help me…_"

As the girl eventually fell asleep in his arms, Marcus suddenly felt sadness and uncertainty.

_Didyme and I could not bear to be apart from each other. But this child…she cannot stand me._

The memories of the previous night entered his mind, but still, he had his doubts.

_Maybe it's not her…_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"My dear brother, of **course** it is her."

As the light of the rising sun shimmered through the painted glass windows, Marcus stared at Aro, who was looking at him with a large smile. Caius was watching from his chair.

"She does not seem to remember anything."

"The resemblance is no coincidence, and neither are her mannerisms. Besides, it has only been just over a week. These things can take time."

Marcus didn't seem convinced, so Aro started to pace around the room a bit.

"Perhaps you should try doing things with her that you and Didyme would do. Certain sections of the castle that she liked, any activities she enjoyed…"

Marcus took this in, and after a few moments, he nodded in understanding.

"Very well."

As soon as he was gone, Aro turned to Caius.

"Why are you having him pursue this when you know the girl is not Didyme?" asked the latter.

"Dear brother, I am merely trying to lengthen the amount of time between now and whenever Marcus gives up and becomes a walking cadaver once more."

"Whatever you say, Aro."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus entered his bedroom just as Moyra was getting up. She immediately recoiled in fear when she saw him.

"Would you care for some breakfast, my dear?"

Moyra looked down before answering.

"I guess, but…I'd like to take a bath first."

After a few moments, Marcus had a thought.

"Of course."

Moving quickly in order to get away from the vampire, Moyra wrapped one of the bed sheets around herself, picked a dress from the closet, and walked towards the bathroom. She was just about to shut the door behind her when Marcus appeared in the doorway and stopped her.

"What're you doing?"

Not answering her, Marcus stepped forward and closed the door.

"Get out! Can't I at least bathe by myself?"

"No, you may not."

Moyra's heart started to pound as Marcus continued.

"Based on what happened yesterday, I don't think you understand what a bathtub is for."

"Look, I've learned my lesson, okay? You're watching my every move, so I shouldn't bother doing anything to free myself. But you _have_ to allow me privacy in the bathroom!"

"I think not, my sweet. You gave up that privilege with your act of foolishness. From now on, when I am away, **all **doors will be shut and locked. Whenever you require use of the bath, I will accompany you. "

"That's not fair!"

"Enough," Marcus said, holding up a hand. He reached down to turn on the warm water. Then, Moyra's heart raced even faster when the vampire pulled his shoes off and started to take off his robe.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"It would not make sense for us to bathe with our clothes on, would it?"

"Wait…you're **not** getting in with me."

"Yes, I am."

When the tub filled nearly to the top, Marcus turned off the water and continued to undress. Once his shirt was off, he faced Moyra, who was tightly holding the sheet around herself.

"Remove the sheet, child." He got no response. "Please do not be difficult. Remove the sheet, or I will do it for you."

Moyra didn't react, silently daring him to do it. In an instant, Marcus was in front of her. He tore the sheet from her body in one swift move.

Sinking to the floor, Moyra wrapped her arms around her knees as the vampire removed the rest of his clothes.

_God, please kill me!_

A few seconds later, Marcus bent down and lifted the girl into his arms before stepping into the tub. He lowered himself and Moyra into the water, leaning back against the porcelain.

Moyra instantly went to get up, but Marcus wrapped his arms around her, forcing her to lean her back against his chest. He entangled his legs with hers to stop her thrashing.

"Let me go!" Moyra cried, losing her control. However, there was no escape. The warm water did nothing to distract her from Marcus's cold embrace.

"Shh-shh-shh, be still," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He held her with one arm while he reached for the bar of soap.

Moyra wept to herself as Marcus rubbed the soap against the skin of her upper chest. He let some of the substance seep onto his fingers before placing the bar on the side of the tub and moving his slick hand to caress Moyra's breasts under the water.

The girl cringed at his touch, but Marcus gently continued on. Before the creation of tubs, people would always wash themselves in streams. He remembered how thousands of years back, he and Didyme would sit in the cold water. He would always wash her like this.

Bringing himself back to the present, Marcus softly nuzzled the side of Moyra's face, praying for her to remember.

Though horrified by her captor's actions, a small part of her felt content, soothed, and shockingly, safe. She gasped a little bit when Marcus's hand traveled further down her body, sending tiny streams of bliss through her.

_Why won't my body listen to me?_

Marcus purred into her hair as she squirmed with unwanted pleasure at his touches.

"Yes, little one," he whispered. "My love."

Moyra could only close her eyes and wait for it to end.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After they got out and dressed, Marcus again watched Moyra as she ate her breakfast. As soon as she was finished, the vampire stood and took her left hand into his.

"I would like to show you something, sweet one."

Moyra looked down, disappointed at still having to be in his company. Gently moving his right hand onto her waist from behind, Marcus led her towards the door and out of the room.

They walked down a few long hallways before reaching another door. A vampire servant opened it, and they went in.

Moyra couldn't hold back a gasp. There were endless shelves of books everywhere she looked. The domed ceiling must have been at least a hundred and fifty feet above them. There were cloud-like designs painted on the walls as well.

"Do you enjoy reading?"

"I…I do."

Pleased, Marcus carefully let go of the girl's hand.

"You may look around if you wish."

Moyra immediately took off, wanting to get away from Marcus and examine the books. She soon reached one of the shelves and started looking at the spines. After a few minutes, she recognized Grimm's Fairy Tales, and grabbed it.

It had been one of her favorites when she was younger. Her father would always read her one tale each night before she went to sleep.

_Oh, Dad…_

She suddenly became sad again, thinking of her parents. In an instant, Marcus appeared next to her.

"Does this please you?"

Moyra looked down, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Thank you."

The vampire gently reached towards her face and lifted her chin up.

"What saddens you, child?"

Moyra stared into his eyes for a moment, shocked that he would even ask such a thing.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Please tell me," Marcus said softly, taking her hand into both of his. It took the girl a few moments to speak.

"I…I miss my mom and dad."

There was a pause.

"I see. Perhaps it will soothe you to know that both are completely safe now."

"How d'you know?"

"Demitri went out and witnessed the two of them boarding a plane for America. His rouse worked perfectly." He cradled Moyra's face in his palm when she looked down again. "They are unharmed. Do you not take comfort in that?"

"I don't take comfort in the fact that I'm never going to see them again," Moyra said bitterly. Marcus stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"Perhaps you would like to visit a different room."

Moyra tried to resist, but was forced to go with Marcus as he took her hand once more and escorted her from the room.

After turning a few more corners, they approached a large space with light shining in. They walked a few more steps before reaching it.

There was green everywhere. Different flowers seemed to be scattered across the grass, and there were a few stone benches around the area. Moyra was amazed by the beauty, but was broken out of her trance when she saw the walls closing the yard in. There was no ceiling, just the cloudy sky. A few windows were positioned near the tops of the walls, but they were far too high up for Moyra to reach.

"Come," Marcus said, and he began to lead her into the garden. There were a few guards stationed against the sides of the walls, but Moyra tried to ignore them. After a few minutes of walking, the vampire beckoned her to a bench, where they sat down.

"Wait here."

Marcus got up for one moment, but was back in a flash. He was holding a boldly colored violet. Moyra glanced at it for a moment as he held it out to her, and she eventually took it.

The smell was very lovely, but she felt strange. It was almost as if she had smelt a violet at some point in her life. The texture of the petals was also familiar, but still, she was almost positive she had never even seen a violet flower before.

"Is it known to you?"

Moyra didn't answer. Instead, she carefully placed the flower on the bench next to her and stared at the grass beneath her feet. However, it wasn't long before she felt two cold hands grasp hers.

"It was your favorite kind of flower. Don't you remember?"

She tried to pull her hands free, but Marcus held onto them firmly.

_Dear God…what can I do? He's out of his mind…_

"I…no, I don't."

After a few more tugs, Moyra's hands were free. She immediately stood and began to walk away from the bench. However, Marcus suddenly appeared in front of her and gently seized her shoulders.

"Please…**try** to remember."

"_Stop!_"

She tried to recoil from him, but he pulled her back.

"My love, why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not your love! Don't call me that!"

Overwhelmed, Moyra felt the tears run down her cheeks as she vainly tried to wriggle away. However, the vampire squeezed her shoulders a little tighter, causing the girl to wince. Seeing this, Marcus forced himself to relax a bit and released one of her shoulders, moving his newly freed hand to touch her face. Moyra turned away, but her captor cupped her cheek and lifted it, forcing her gaze towards him.

"Oh, get _away_ from me!" she begged, sending a wave of hurt through Marcus's gut.

"Do I disgust you that much, little one?"

"I can't stand being anywhere **near** you!"

Marcus stared at her for a moment before moving both his hands to her hips, pulling her against him.

"I find that hard to believe."

Moyra shivered as she felt one of the man's hands reach behind her back and pull her even closer to him.

"Why, not even two nights ago, you were nearly overcome with wantonness, crying out for me to touch you."

"No! I…"

"Do not deny it. You loved what I did."

"I said _no,_ and you didn't stop," Moyra snapped angrily.

"Oh, but that was merely the human donning your form, the same one addressing me now, by the name of Moyra." The girl was shocked and disgusted by this statement. "But my love came to me that night. She called out for me. And it will not be long before you are free again. My Didyme…"

Marcus leaned down and captured Moyra's lips with his. Before she could pull away, Moyra felt his hand grasp the back of her neck, while his other arm snaked around her waist. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and used it to lovingly stroke hers.

_No! Get away!_

Not knowing if it would do any good, Moyra bit down on the vampire's tongue. He pulled away and took a small step back. Moyra lost all control and swung at him with her open palm.

The unexpectedness and force of the slap caused Marcus to look sideways. No damage was done, but in an instant, he felt the anger brew within him.

Moyra looked towards the walls as the guards hissed at her, ready to attack. She was a bit shocked when Marcus raised a hand up, silently ordering them not to move. A few more agonizing seconds went by before he slowly turned his face to look at Moyra again. Her heart started to pound when she saw the fury in his red eyes.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Without another word, Marcus seized Moyra and led her out of the garden.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra struggled violently as Marcus dragged her towards the bedroom. It got to the point where it was becoming annoying, so he scooped the girl into his arms and continued.

"Put me down! Let go!"

The vampire ignored her, easily subduing her squirms. A few moments later, they were back in the room. Moyra practically ran out of Marcus's arms as he turned to lock the door. When he looked back at Moyra, a small fraction of his anger diminished when he saw her curled up in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Marcus sighed, frustrated with himself for letting her melt his resolve.

_She has disobeyed and defied me so many times…perhaps I am being too gentle with her…_

Still, when he saw the tears of horror in the girl's eyes, Marcus simply couldn't feel angry anymore.

_She's housing the soul of my wife. If I am unkind, it will only make things worse._

Moving carefully, he walked over to where Moyra was and bent down to her level. He reached forward and gently pulled her into his lap, wrapping one arm around her waist. Moyra struggled feebly, but was overpowered. All she could do was cringe as Marcus tenderly cupped her face in his other hand and held her against his chest.

Neither of them spoke, as there wasn't much to say. Moyra was far too exhausted to reason with him, because every time she tried to, he would not listen. Marcus was simply desperate to soothe her, make her not fear and abhor him so much.

Strangely enough, Moyra was surprised when she started to relax in his embrace. The feeling of his arms around her form was very familiar to her. It reminded her of when her father used to hold her when she woke up from a bad dream. Sadness filled her when memories of her dad took over her thoughts.

After a few minutes of sitting like this, Marcus stood up, holding the girl in his arms. He walked to her side of the bed and gently placed her down. After looking at her for a couple more seconds, he carefully sat down next to her.

"Do not strike me again, little one."

To Moyra's credit, she didn't look away. She looked directly into the vampire's eyes with an almost tired expression.

"I will send for your supper."

Marcus leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Moyra's cheek. She closed her eyes, but didn't move.

And with that, she was alone again.

**00000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello again, my lovely readers. Wow, so many questions…I feel like I'm gonna **__**explode!**__** Haha, jk. But seriously, I'll update as quickly as I can to answer everybody's inquiries…if my relentless college professors will allow me to do so. Everything will be revealed at some point (maybe even a little bit in this chapter), so don't worry. Thanks again for everyone's support! =)**_

_**Just so you know, this chapter will become graphic, so please don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff.**_

_**Ta-ta!**_

**Janine-**** Please don't die! ;D I'm very glad you're still enjoying it, and as for the ending…I won't give it away yet, but I'll update as fast as possible.**

**Julia-**** Indeed. Yeah, I've always felt bad for poor Marcus as well ***_**subtly looks away and wipes a tear**_*** Thanks for your review!**

**Gemini girl 96-**** Thanks, I really appreciate it! =)**

**fallunder-**** Why, thank you. I'll try not to disturb you **_**too**_** much more, but I'm glad I've got you hooked ;)**

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** I get what you're saying. I meant for it to show Marcus as desperately trying to trigger something in Moyra's brain to make her remember her possible past life as Didyme. I'll move along ASAP to explain everything, and as always, thanks for your support =D**

**Guest-**** Thanks a ton!**

**Remmy94-**** It's alright, I'm not offended. I'm sorry you're disturbed by the premise of the story, but you are correct in assuming that I have something up my sleeve ;) **

** -**** Aww, thanks! That means a lot =D**

**000000000000000**

_**Moyra's red-eyed clone gracefully circled her. It was as if her feet weren't even touching the ground, like she was floating…**_

_** "Please, who are you?" Moyra asked her. **_

_** The woman merely smiled and kept floating. A wave of happiness seemed to radiate from her as she moved. After a few moments, the woman slowed down and looked into Moyra's eyes.**_

_** Smiling again, she spoke.**_

_** "You."**_

_** Confused, Moyra shook her head.**_

_** "What? I…I don't know what…"**_

__She jolted awake just as the door opened up again. Marcus was by her side in an instant.

"What is it, child?"

Moyra looked up at him hesitantly before shifting herself into a sitting position.

"Nothing. I just fell asleep."

Not buying it, Marcus sat on the bed and took her hand.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," Moyra said. "It was…weird, that's all."

"Will you tell me about it?"

As much as she didn't want to talk to him, Moyra thought it best not to get herself into any more trouble.

"It's kind of…recurring. There's this…clone of me. She has my face, but her eyes are red. She just…looks at me. That's all it is."

Staring at the girl, Marcus suddenly felt hope flaring within him. He always believed that a person's dreams had specific meaning.

"Are you quite sure there was nothing else?" he asked her, still grasping her hand.

Moyra nodded. Just then, the door opened. A servant immediately appeared inside the room, only to vanish in a speedy blur. The silver cart carrying Moyra's food was in its usual spot, as were two chairs.

"Come," Marcus said, and Moyra reluctantly got up. As she walked towards her supper, she noticed that the vampire was still holding onto her.

"I don't need help walking, you know," she said. Marcus looked at the girl with a combination of anger and hurt. He let go of her hand once she sat down and went to his chair.

"Your behavior today was shameful enough," he said as he sat across from her. "And yet you still continue your childish antics."

Moyra was tempted to scoff at this, but thought it best not to. She merely nibbled at her food, not responding to the remark.

The next few minutes were uncomfortable and silent. The eerie aura took away most of Moyra's appetite. It wasn't exactly comforting to Marcus either.

_Every time I think she will come back to me, this girl…this __**human**__…gets in the way. What can I do?_

Finally, Moyra finished and the cart was gone, leaving the two of them alone with each other. Trapped under Marcus's intense gaze, Moyra crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around herself.

After a couple of minutes, not being able to endure the tension anymore, Moyra got up and walked to the other side of the room. She leaned her shoulder against the wall, keeping her back to Marcus.

_Wow, what an idiot I am. As if this will fend him off…_

Sure enough, Moyra felt him appear directly behind her an instant later. She tried to walk away, but Marcus seized her and pushed her back against the wall, his firm hands on her shoulders.

"Why must you be so discourteous towards me?" Marcus asked, holding back his anger.

"I'm sorry," Moyra snapped sarcastically. "Do people like being kidnapped where you come from?"

"This is the human speaking to me again, not my beloved."

"_I'm not her!_"

"So stubborn," the vampire muttered. Moyra closed her eyes, frustrated with her words being ignored. "So unwilling to accept the truth."

When she felt Marcus's cold fingers caress her cheek, Moyra sharply turned away and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Marcus was unable to hold back a small snarl as he put his hands underneath the girl's arms and lifted her to his level, holding her against the wall with his body.

"Let go!" Moyra shouted, trying to kick him. However, she found that she wasn't doing any damage.

_What's he made of, rock?_

She eventually had to stop out of exhaustion. After a few seconds, she lifted her head and looked defiantly into the vampire's eyes. However, her courage vanished when she saw the look on his face.

Marcus had a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"I know it's you," he breathed, his voice harsh with emotion. "Your soul is alive and well, but this…_thing_…will not let you out."

Moyra looked at him, tears filling her eyes.

"You're crazy…"

"This human insists on holding you prisoner, my love."

"_Stop_…"

"But humans are weak. I promise to free you from her."

"Stop it!"

Tears filling her eyes, Moyra started kicking again, desperate to get away from the unhinged man. However, she found herself next to the bed for a moment before Marcus set her down upon it. She immediately went to get up, but she felt him jump on her from behind, pinning her facedown to the bed.

"Get off of me!" Moyra screamed, struggling in vain. But Marcus ignored her, wrapping his arms around her as she turned her head to the side.

"Hush, my darling," he whispered, nuzzling against the area behind the girl's ear.

Moyra felt a shiver run down her spine, and she squirmed even more when she felt Marcus gently kissing the back of her clothed shoulder.

After a few minutes, Moyra's strength was completely spent. Her body was wracked with sobs within a matter of seconds. She ignored Marcus's attempts to soothe her as she thought of her school, her friends and family, her home more than six thousand miles away…

"Leave me alone, **please!**" she cried, her tears creating a wet spot on the dark blue comforter. She attempted to launch herself into the safety of her mind, overwhelmed with a longing to be free of the vampire.

"_Shhh_," Marcus breathed, tenderly rubbing Moyra's shoulder with one hand, while he ran the fingers of his free hand through her hair, moving it aside.

They stayed like that for several minutes. After a while, Moyra's sobs began to soften, and her body started to relax.

Moving very carefully, Marcus sat up a bit and set both of his hands upon Moyra. The girl's cries became faint as she felt him tenderly rubbing her back, taking away more tension. He continued this for a couple of minutes before taking hold of the lacings on Moyra's dress.

Moyra felt afraid again as the cool air hit her newly exposed back. She tried to sit up, but Marcus gently held her still and leaned down to speak into her ear.

"It's alright, my sweet," he whispered, pushing a few locks of Moyra's hair out of the way before bending down to press his lips against the back of her neck.

"_No,_" Moyra whimpered as Marcus continued. As horrified as she was, Moyra felt strange. The feeling was familiar, almost as if it had happened before…but not recently. It could be described as ancient.

A shiver ran through her as the vampire pushed the fabric aside and kissed across her shoulder. To Moyra's surprise and guilt, it was a sensation of bliss and calm.

_No! Why is this happening?_

Marcus slowly kissed his way down the girl's back, gently moving her arms out from underneath her and placing them above her head. He rested his hands against Moyra's shoulders as he ran his lips across her smooth skin.

When Moyra felt him kissing the middle of her back, she couldn't restrain a small gasp of pleasure. She tried to wriggle away from him, but it did no good. Besides, a very small and dormant part of her longed for the undead man's touch. To her horror, Moyra suddenly felt a surge of warmth brewing within her loins.

Then, without warning, Marcus took hold of the fabric near the bottom of the laces and pulled, tearing open the back of the dress. Moyra gasped and tried to move, but she felt two hands gently holding her down. She shivered in fear as Marcus carefully rolled her onto her side before pulling the ruined dress away from her body, leaving her completely bare.

"_No,_" Moyra said, more tears escaping her as Marcus moved her onto her back.

"Hush." The vampire seized both of the girl's flailing wrists in his hands and pinned them down. "Do not struggle."

Marcus sat upon Moyra's exposed thighs and slowly leaned towards her.

"Please **don't!**" Moyra cried, vainly trying to squirm away. "Don't do _that_ again!"

Not wishing for her to be so frightened of him, Marcus gently shook his head.

"I won't. This night will be about your pleasure."

Moyra shivered as he tenderly kissed her temple.

"I don't want anything from you! I…"

Marcus pressed a kiss against the girl's wet cheek.

"Peace, child," he whispered, trailing his lips across her jawline. "Let me worship you. Please let me love you."

After staring at her for a few moments, Marcus slowly started to release Moyra's wrists. He was pleased to feel her gradually relax as his hands slid off of her arms and down to her waist. His eyes roamed down her body, taking in every part of her before going back to her face.

"Such beauty," he said softly before easing towards her and pressing his lips against hers.

Moyra squealed and tried to pull away, but it was a useless attempt. The vampire's tongue easily found its way into her mouth and began its attack. Strangely, she felt something shift within her as the kiss continued.

She had never noticed it before, but Marcus had a somewhat sweet scent about him. It reminded her of lilac blossoms. Even as she tried to block the experience from her mind, she couldn't help but be drawn to the vanilla-like flavor that was now invading her mouth.

_Why is this so…familiar?_

Moyra shivered a bit as Marcus trailed his lips down to her neck, gently nipping at her pulse point. A new burst of ecstasy ran through her, and as her eyes closed, it was as if a cloudy mist had formed around her. She felt like she was being pulled out of her own self, perhaps being replaced by something else.

Even after she blinked a few times, Moyra saw an odd environment appear before her eyes…

_A thin white mist covered the area, but it was still visible. There were green trees everywhere, and she felt the soft green grass underneath her. The sound of gently flowing water filled her ears. She stared in front of her and saw that she was next to a creek. The water was clear as pure crystal._

_ She smiled, feeling content and happy. To her slight surprise, she relaxed even more when she felt someone sit down directly behind her. Immediately recognizing the sweet aroma of the visitor, she leaned back into his arms, which tightened around her…_

Moyra's vision suddenly returned to normal.

_What the hell was that? I don't remember being…_

She lost her train of thought when she felt Marcus's cold hand tenderly cupping her breast, while he kissed the other one just above where her racing heart was.

Remembering herself, Moyra started squirming again. However, Marcus held her down with ease.

"Be still, my sweet," he whispered against her skin.

"Please, I want you to stop…"

"Your scent tells me differently."

Moyra suddenly realized that the area between her thighs was damp, and she blushed with embarrassment.

_Oh, God…he can __**smell**__ that?_

She shook her head in shame as the vampire continued with his endeavors. The tears had halted by this point, to the girl's further shock. The fact that she was enjoying what was happening made her feel even more ashamed of herself.

_Am I going crazy…?_

The white mist appeared again, but it wasn't as shrouding…

_She smiled and reached back, caressing her love's face._

_ "I never knew this was possible," she breathed._

_ "What, my mate?"_

_ "To love someone this much, to be this overwhelmed with adoration."_

_ Her eyelids fluttered as his gentle hand cupped her cheek and moved her face towards his. When he pressed his lips against hers, she closed her eyes, nearly overcome with her emotions…_

Moyra gasped in pleasure and clutched at the sheets. Her sight became clear again, and she recognized her surroundings. Another wave of desire ripped through her body without warning. After letting out a small moan, Moyra suddenly felt an odd sensation between her legs. It was ice-cold, but it was also warm. She lifted her head and looked down.

Her reaction upon first seeing Marcus's head in between her thighs was that of repulsion, but before she could protest, his red eyes shot up and bored into hers. She couldn't suppress another blissful moan as her captor increased his intensity, and she collapsed back onto the bed.

_Moyra, snap out of it! You can't like this!_

But she did. Somewhere deep within her being, Moyra adored what was happening. It was unlike anything she had ever known. Completely taken over by her pleasure, she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back against the pillow.

Marcus hadn't felt this content since his first night with the girl. Of course, he was unhappy about having hurt and frightened her at times, but it was different now. He truly felt that he was getting closer and closer to bringing his wife to the surface.

He hadn't recognized the child's scent during their first carnal encounter, but tonight, it returned to him. Didyme smelled of cherry blossoms, which he was starting to smell on Moyra. And the flavor running across his tongue was also familiar.

_Honey…_

Moyra no longer felt like herself. It was as if her body was being taken over by an unknown force. She certainly didn't expect to say anything, but she couldn't hold back.

"M-Marcus…"

Marcus nearly froze when he heard her voice calling for him.

"Do not stop…_please_…"

He looked up at her face, seeing her expression of pleasure and need.

_Whatever you wish, my love._

Moyra continued to cry out as the vampire sped up his actions and gently caressed her belly with his hands. She briefly saw the creek in the white mist one more time before lights of different colors flashed before her eyes.

"Oh, Marcus, **yes!** My love…"

Her vision exploded into a thousand stars, and she felt like she was falling. Marcus slowed down, but didn't cease his actions as Moyra started to calm down.

_Didyme…my sweet…_

After a couple minutes, Moyra caught her breath. The mist started to dissipate, and she became vaguely aware of two arms wrapping around her. Her sight returned just as Marcus pressed his lips against hers. Moyra was too exhausted to react at first, but when she felt his tongue enter her mouth, she put her arms up and tried to push him off.

"No…" she breathed, too emotionally drained to cry.

"Please come back, my love."

Moyra felt her eyelids becoming heavy. As they started to close, she felt shame fill her soul. But her last conscious thought was one of wonder and confusion regarding what she saw in the white mist.

**000000000000**

_**Hopefully that's a satisfactory hint. Let me know what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello, I'm back. There's nothing inappropriate in this chapter, but it's still quite emotional. **_

_**With that said, carry on!**_

**Guest-**** Thanks! =)**

**Janine-**** I'm really glad you liked this one, and I'll definitely keep updating as quickly as possible =)**

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** Thanks for reviewing! I understand your point, and hopefully, you'll like this chapter a bit better.**

**Arose94-**** Ahhhhhh, I get what you're talking about…the taking over of one's body by another spirit, and that person not being able to do anything about it. Well, I won't reveal too much right now, but let's just say that the situation won't end quite like that ;)**

**00000000000000**

Moyra's eyes slowly opened. She was relieved to find herself alone once more in the large room. As she went to get up, her head suddenly felt like it was spinning.

_What…what happened last night?_

Settling back against the pillow for a moment, Moyra tried to stop her mind from whirling. After a few moments, she was able to start thinking back.

_Okay, I remember an argument between that __**psycho**__ and myself…then I was on the bed…and he took off my dress…_

She closed her eyes in shame as she remembered the vampire's gentle touches and sweet kisses, his soft voice, her own reactions of ecstasy…

_Oh, God…_

Moyra covered her mouth as she realized how the events of the previous nights had affected her. She practically melted under the man's enchanting touch, after everything that had happened since her kidnapping, everything he had done…

She didn't have time to hate herself as something else entered her mind.

_That…that mist. I know it was me talking, but… why was that place so familiar? I don't think I've ever been there, but…it seemed like a place I had visited countless times! And that man…was that…?_

Moyra knew exactly who it was. What she didn't understand was why she didn't recoil from him. Quite on the contrary, she felt as if she would perish if they were separated. She faintly remembered calling out for him, begging him not to halt in his actions. It was almost like she was taken over, but at the same time, it was nothing like that. Almost all of it was completely from her…or from something that felt almost exactly like her.

She simply stood there, not knowing how to react. After a few moments, she remembered that she wasn't wearing anything. Getting off the bed, she walked over to where the closet was.

Then, Moyra noticed something. On the chair by the closet was a red gown. It had long sleeves with a flowing skirt, and it laced in the back. When she reached out to touch it, she was nearly entranced by the velvety texture.

Suddenly, a piece of paper fell from the cloth. Moyra bent down to pick it up. It was an envelope. The back of it was sealed with a drop of wax, with the initials MV pressed into it. Moyra turned it over to the front. In the most elegant cursive she had ever seen was written _My Love._ She sighed in exasperation before opening it and pulling out the letter.

_My Dearest,_

_ It pains me that I cannot spend the day with you, but something dangerous has happened. Some time ago, we became aware that a vampire coven in Washington has committed a heinous crime, one that could threaten exposure of our kind. But please do not worry, for it will be dealt with swiftly. However, my brothers and I must spend most of today discussing the situation._

_ I will be able to come and see you no later than five o'clock this evening. This dress is nothing compared to your striking beauty, but it will do. Please wear it for our engagement tonight. Also, for just this one time, I left the door to the bathroom unlocked. You may do what is necessary, but you are not to draw yourself a bath. I implore you not to disobey me, for if you do, I shall know._

_ Tonight cannot come soon enough, my sweet. I wish you a pleasant day._

_ All my love,_

_ Marcus_

Sighing deeply, Moyra dropped the letter to the floor. A small part of her wanted nothing more than to take a bath and wash away the remains of the previous night, but she could only imagine what the consequences would be. Still, she wasted no time in rushing to the bathroom to relieve herself. Afterwards, she went ahead and brushed her teeth before fixing her hair.

Suddenly, she noticed the washcloth hanging nearby. Her glance went from that to the sink, and an idea entered her mind.

_I'm not going to take a bath, so I'm technically not disobeying him._

Moyra immediately wet the washcloth, rubbed the bar of soap on it, and started to wash herself. She repeated this process over and over until she felt as clean as it was possible to feel. After squeezing the soap out of the cloth, she soaked it in water and wiped all the tiny bubbles off of her body. Finally, she dried herself with a towel and put on the red dress.

Moyra sat back down onto the bed.

_What can I do now?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This problem should most certainly be dealt with immediately."

Caius nodded, agreeing with Aro.

"Have I not said so for decades, brother? The Cullens are everything that a vampire is against. It's hard to believe they had the gall to break our most important rule!"

"Calm yourself, dear Caius," Aro said, slowly turning to face Marcus. "What say you, brother?"

"I agree. They broke the law, so they must be punished."

"Splendid! We should leave in a few days time. No doubt, they will not forfeit their lives easily."

Caius allowed a sly smile to grace his lips. Marcus turned away, not relishing the idea of having to leave Moyra.

_She is just starting to remember. If I leave, it could spoil her progress…_

"Oh, Marcus?"

He looked at Aro, who was sporting his usual grin.

"Could you remain for a few minutes? I wish to speak with you about a couple things."

"Very well."

Caius turned on his heel and left the throne room. As soon as he was gone, Aro approached Marcus, who extended his hand. After reading his thoughts, the vampire grinned.

"Ahh. So you believe she is coming back to us at last?"

"Perhaps."

Aro nodded before looking at him with sympathy.

"But you do not wish to leave her."

Marcus shook his head.

"I do not."

"You needn't worry about her progress, brother. In fact, this whole matter has led me to do a lot of thinking. Certain qualities of sweet Didyme are starting to show themselves, are they not? Perhaps a few days by herself will allow them to come out more quickly."

Marcus looked at his brother, taking in his words. Aro turned away, feigning a smile.

"Perhaps that is how my sister orchestrated this, being the clever little vampire she was."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Marcus stood. Something Aro just said put an idea into his mind, a profound idea.

_**Vampire…**_

__"Marcus, what is it?"

After touching his hand again, Aro's usually gleeful expression turned to one of hesitation.

"Brother…that may not be wise."

"It could bring her back completely."

Aro thought about his brother's proposition for a moment. The Volturi usually didn't turn humans into vampires unless there was strong evidence of a useful gift. From what he had seen of her, Moyra possessed nothing of the sort. Still, if it was enough to placate Marcus, it suited him fine.

_As long as he keeps her locked away and out of my sight, I care not._

"Very well, Marcus."

Marcus bowed slightly before speaking.

"Aro, if I may, I wish to wait until we return from dealing with this matter. I do not want her to be alone for the change."

"Do whatever you wish. I probably need not even say this, but she will be completely your responsibility."

"Of course."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra had sat on the bed for more than an hour, staring at the door. She didn't have the will to look around the room for something to use as a weapon. It felt as if she was waiting to be executed.

Every moment of her captivity had felt this way. She was never the type of person that liked to be shut away, but this just made the feeling ten times worse. Not only did her natural rights not apply here, but she also hated how Marcus made her feel afraid. She hated that he forbade her from being herself, that he spoke to her like she was someone else. But most of all, she hated that he broke her resistance, that he made her feel things that caused her body to be enveloped in heat and longing and desire…

She hated Marcus. But a small part of her pitied him. His wife's death definitely impacted him in a strongly negative way, as it would do so to anyone. Moyra understood that he missed her, but at the same time, seeing a girl who happened to look like her and holding her prisoner was no way to deal with it.

Yes, Moyra truly did hate him for that. Still, a very small part of her advised her not to despise him so. It was as if some part of her spirit recognized and remembered Marcus from somewhere…or some time.

_But…even if I am some sort of reincarnation of this Didyme person, I'm still Moyra. I'm still me._

With each passing day, her will to survive slipped further and further away. Every time she thought about her mother and father, her heart ached with sorrow. She hated all these vampires for making them believe she had taken her own life. In a way, her life was taken by her own actions. She was trapped forever in this castle, all because she happened to look a lot like a long-dead woman.

And because she was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She stared at the doorknob and scratched an itch on her head. Then, her fingers hit something, which fell out of her hair. She looked at the Bobbi pin that had fallen into her open hand. Suddenly, her eyes fell on the keyhole of the door.

_Of course!_

Even as Moyra got up and walked towards the door, doubt filled her heart. Surely a little pin couldn't open a strong door like this…

After a few minutes, she was shocked to hear the lock click open. Moving very carefully, she slowly opened the door. She put one foot into the hallway before looking around. There was no one in sight. Without wasting a moment, she started to run down the hall.

_If I'm caught, hopefully I'll be killed by whoever sees me. I really don't care now._

She silently prayed that anyone besides Marcus would find her, if she were to be caught at all.

Moving quickly, she ran down any hallway she hadn't encountered during her first escape attempt, hoping to find some sort of back exit. Her heart raced with every step she took. Then, as she turned a corner, she ran right into someone.

The blonde vampire she had seen in the throne room seized her shoulders and threw her away from him, looking at her like she was an insect.

"Stupid clumsy little thing," he muttered, looking at her with disdain. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I…um…"

"Well?" Moyra couldn't get a word out. "Does Marcus know you're not in his room?"

The very mention of that name sent fear throughout the girl's body. Then, the blonde vampire smiled evilly.

"Ahh, I see. You're trying to escape again, aren't you?"

"No, I…"

Then, at that moment, the teenage girl Moyra had also seen approached them.

"Jane."

"Master Caius."

Caius looked from Jane to Moyra. Jane stepped forward and eyed her curiously.

"Interesting," she said with a smile. "What they've been saying is true. You really do look like Didyme."

Moyra shook her head.

"I'm not her!"

"How dare you speak without permission?" Caius suddenly snarled, making Moyra cringe. "You're an inferior being to us, _human_."

Moyra took a breath.

"I see. Then please, if I've offended you, you should probably go ahead and kill me."

Caius seemed to consider doing so for a moment.

"Jane."

The young girl turned to Moyra and smiled.

Before Moyra had a chance to say anything else, every thought she ever had was shocked from her mind. Pain unlike anything she had ever felt in her life ran through her body, and a piercing scream broke free from her. She collapsed to the ground and curled into a fetal position, but the pain continued. It felt as if flames were engulfing every part of her, but she was not allowed to die.

She cried out for mercy, but her own screams of agony overpowered it. It felt like she would go mad with the agony she was feeling.

_Please, dear God, just kill me! Please!_

"_**Enough!**_"

The pain suddenly left Moyra, and she drew in a large breath. The bright colors that were blocking her vision started to disappear, and she was able to see a large figure standing directly behind where she was laying. He wore black pants with a matching suit-like top. The front of the top had small cloth buttons in the middle that went all the way up to the collar. The man had straight dark brown hair that went a bit past his shoulders.

He looked down at her, and for some reason, Moyra didn't feel the revulsion she expected.

_Marcus…_

The vampire suddenly looked at Caius.

"What is the meaning of this, brother?"

"Forgive me, but I caught this human in the hallway. She somehow got out of your room and tried to escape again, so I had Jane punish her for her foolishness."

Marcus glared at Caius before looking at Jane, who showed a slight sign of fear.

"She is **mine**. How she is punished is for me to decide, not you, Jane. If you take matters into your own hands again, the consequences will be dire. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master," Jane said, bowing.

"And Caius, if you see Moyra trying to leave again, which I do not think you will, simply bring her to me."

"Of course," Caius replied.

The two of them slowly walked away.

Moyra had barely heard anything that was said, for she had been silently weeping to herself. This place was much more of a hell than she thought it was. She had never felt so afraid and alone before in her life. Her attempt at escaping had failed, and she would not be put out of her misery either. And she would no doubt be punished for her actions. She couldn't even think coherently anymore.

Marcus looked down at her and bent over, gently taking her arms. He carefully pulled the shaking girl to her feet.

Moyra had no idea why she did so, but just as she felt Marcus start to pull her towards him, she leaned forward and rested the side of her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle. She was trapped in a world of pain and sadness, and all she could do was cry.

Though slightly taken aback by the girl's actions, Marcus wasted no time in putting a gentle arm around her sobbing form. He raised his other hand to her head and tenderly rubbed it, running his fingers through her dark locks.

"Shh," he whispered. "I will not let them hurt you again. I'm here."

Moyra didn't care who was holding her. She was desperate for some form of comfort, and for now, this was good enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra didn't even put up a fight as Marcus carried her to their room and placed her on the bed. He settled down next to her and continued to embrace her as she cried.

All Moyra could think about was how much she wanted to die. It was very clear that her chances of ever escaping and seeing her loved ones again were practically nonexistent. So naturally, death was the better option.

After several minutes, she was able to breathe enough to speak.

"Please," she cried, trying to pull out of Marcus's hold, "kill me."

Marcus's still heart nearly broke at this.

"Do not say that, my sweet."

Moyra tried to get away from him again, but his grip on her merely tightened.

"I can't take it anymore! I keep getting hurt, and it doesn't matter to anybody!"

"I am not going to harm you, child."

Moyra let out a small sob at this.

"Yes, you are. I tried to escape again. Of course you're going to hurt me. You **always** do!"

Marcus thought about her words. He probably would have found some way to punish the girl for her actions, but it wouldn't have been a fraction of what Jane had done to her. Surely she had been punished enough, much more than she should have been.

"No," he said softly. "I will not punish you for this. But I trust you will never attempt to leave again."

Pushed past all reason, Moyra shook her head.

"Well, don't trust in that. I'm going to keep trying to escape. Not only that, but from now on, if you tell me to do something, I'm not going to do it. And if you tell me not to do something, I'm going to do it. I don't care how much you hurt me! D'you hear? _I don't care!_"

Marcus gazed at the girl as she continued to shout at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sick of not being listened to! And I hate that you speak to me so kindly when you don't care for me at all! You're always going to hurt me and touch me whenever it pleases you, no matter what my opinion is! I'm just a toy to you!"

At this, hurt filled Marcus's being.

"No," he breathed, looking at Moyra with a pained expression on his face. "No, my sweet darling."

"Stop denying it! I'm just an object for you to take your anger out on!"

Marcus cupped her cheek with one hand before speaking.

"_No_, little one! My only wish is to make you happy." He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Moyra closed her eyes in sorrow before opening them to look directly into the vampire's red orbs.

"No, you don't. You love _her_."

"Yes, and you **are** her. But you will not regain your memory if you keep fighting me."

There was a small pause before Moyra spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, my dear?"

"I'm so sorry you lost her." Marcus looked at Moyra with sadness. "I'm sure you knew this woman called Didyme very well, and I understand that some of the things you've done for me have made her happy when you did them for her."

"Yes," Marcus said desperately. "Very much so."

"But **I'm** not happy. Don't you understand that? Are you even aware of how unhappy you've made me, how unhappy you're _still _making me?"

Marcus raised his hand to stroke the girl's hair.

"That is not what I want."

"It doesn't matter! You're thinking about your own grief, but you're not even taking a moment of your time to think about how your actions are affecting me!"

Fed up with the vampire for refusing to take responsibility for his actions, Moyra tried to push him away again. When he didn't let go, she struggled even more, managing to roll over so that her back was to him.

"Get away from me!"

"Please, my dear. Be calm."

Marcus wrapped his arms around Moyra and held her against his chest, wrapping his legs around hers to pin them down. He kept one arm around her and used the other one to gently stroke her head.

Overpowered by the vampire, and completely overwhelmed with sorrow and utter agony, Moyra screamed.

Every ounce of her suffering was released in this scream. The pain of not being with her parents, who loved her so much, and not being home in Salem, Oregon, where there was so much room to run around in, and not being in her warm bed, with her childhood Mickey Mouse nightlight allowing her to sleep without any nightmares, and being ripped out of her life, forced to stay in a world of pain and darkness…

All of that was finally let out in this anguished scream.

After she had ceased, Moyra let herself collapse back into Marcus's hold, soft sobs escaping her while the tears escaped her eyes.

"Let me go," she whispered, knowing her wish wouldn't be granted. "If you care about me at all, let me go home. I won't tell anybody what happened, I _swear!_"

Marcus closed his eyes and planted a tender kiss on top of Moyra's head.

"I cannot do that."

"Then kill me." She grimaced as she felt his cold hand wiping away some of her tears. "_Kill me_."

"That is out of the question as well."

"How can you do this to me? Does my suffering please you that much?"

Marcus felt the venom in his eyes get a bit thicker.

"No," he whispered, resting his head against hers. "Your pain makes me want to die."

"Then kill me or let me go! _**Please!**_"

Marcus pulled her a bit closer to him before speaking.

"To do either is impossible, for I cannot survive without having you with me."

Moyra closed her eyes. She was silent for a long time.

"I hate you."

These words nearly caused Marcus to turn to dust. He hadn't felt this much agony since Didyme's death. But now that she had returned to him, he felt that he would never reach her. But if he released the girl or killed her, all chances of him being with his love were lost.

_I cannot lose my mate again._

As Moyra's weeping grew quieter, Marcus moved his hand from her face and reached down to gently take her smaller hand into his.

"I am sorry, Moyra."

Eventually, the girl was asleep. Marcus continued to hold her throughout the night, unsure of what to do. Still, a small part of him hoped that once he changed her, she would remember her life as a vampire, and as his love.

_Didyme…_

**0000000000000**

_***wipes sweat from brow* Well, I hope you liked this one.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but college life has kept me pretty busy. Well, I hope you like this chapter!**_

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** I'm really glad you like it, thanks so much =)**

**eha1027-**** Aww, thanks! I'll try!**

**pretty-little-liar-girl70-**** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And I'll think about your suggestion…**

**Remmy94-**** Haha, yes, it's very confusing! Thanks for the review, and I'll try to keep up with the updates (if my schoolwork permits me) =D**

**Janine-**** I'm glad you liked it. And when it comes to your advice, I'm definitely considering something along those lines…**

**Guest-**** Thanks!**

**aandm20-**** Yes, it's very sad indeed… =( But I'm glad I've got you hooked ;)**

**000000000000**

For the next two days, the Volturi prepared for their journey to Forks. Many of them were a bit on edge, since they hadn't had to deal with an immortal child in a very long time.

However, Aro was fairly gleeful about the whole situation. Then again, he was always happy about the idea of possibly adding useful members to the coven…

His good cheer was slightly reined in one afternoon when he noticed Marcus moping by a nearby pillar, the day before it was time to leave. Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, he sauntered over to his colleague and touched his hand.

"Marcus." The vampire slowly turned to face him. "I know you don't wish to leave the young one. Would it please you to have the remainder of the day to spend with her?"

Marcus stared at his brother and nodded. Aro nodded in return and watched him leave.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra had woken at around noon to find her hands and feet bound to the bed.

_He's probably scared that I'll try to escape or hurt myself._

Nevertheless, she started yanking at the rope, wincing at how tight it was. She sighed in frustration when they wouldn't budge. Still, the very thought of her captor made something snap within her. With all her might, Moyra pulled at the ropes until she had to stop and rest. Then, once she had taken a bit of a break, she tried again. The pain caused tears to sting the girl's eyes, but she pushed past it and kept going.

As time went on, the skin on Moyra's wrists became raw. She stopped and took a few deep breaths, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, she opened them again and continued pulling.

It eventually reached the point where a few drops of blood were rolling down her forearms. Moyra saw them and had a sudden fear.

_Vampires drink blood…what if he comes in and sees…?_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a wave of worry and relief washed over her.

_That suits me just fine._

After taking another breath, Moyra continued to yank at the ropes with every ounce of her strength. She couldn't help but cry out a few times, but still, the thought of finally escaping her predicament helped her to ignore the pain. A small part of her was hoping that if she pulled hard enough, she would reach a major vein in her wrist…

Suddenly, the door opened and closed with a thud. Moyra immediately stopped what she was doing and fearfully glanced up. Marcus was in front of the door, looking at the girl with what seemed to be a mix of caution and restraint.

"What are you doing, child?"

Choosing to be defiant, Moyra resumed her struggles.

_Come on…kill me already. Please!_

But she had only been able to pull a few more times before she felt two cold hands grasp her elbows, halting her movements.

"There, see it?" she shouted. "It's blood! Now go ahead and kill me!"

"Enough," Marcus said, gently but firmly. "You'll harm yourself if you do not cease."

"I don't care!" Moyra wailed, completely beside herself at being caught.

Marcus looked at the girl for a few seconds. He felt sadness gush through him as he picked up the familiar scent of tears. Moving carefully as to not upset her further, he reached a hand toward the headboard and started to untie the rope.

"I did not wish to leave you in this state," he said softly, "but it was for your own safety."

Moyra didn't move a muscle until she felt the rope leave her wrists. Senseless with anger and pain, she immediately tried to hit the vampire in the face. However, Marcus swiftly seized Moyra's elbow in one hand and one of her wrists in the other. He gently pushed her onto her back, but paused when she winced. Looking towards the wrist he held in his grasp, he remembered the injury.

Marcus slowly released Moyra's wrist and stared at the resulting blood on his fingers. The red liquid was almost hypnotizing. Moyra stared at him, praying for him to kill her and get it done with.

She was surprised and repulsed when Marcus started to lick the blood from his fingers. He was very slow and sensual about it, which made Moyra squirm on the inside. When Marcus finished cleaning his fingers, he tenderly took the girl's wrist back into his hand and raised it to his lips. Moyra's heart skipped several beats, and she closed her eyes.

But the pain she expected didn't come. Instead, she felt the gentle movements of the vampire's cold yet soothing tongue. She opened her eyes and confirmed this.

"Stop," she snapped, trying to pull her wrist away. However, Marcus didn't release her.

"Hold still. This will stop the bleeding."

Moyra was a bit shocked that he had such restraint, but brushed it aside as she attempted to squirm away. However, Marcus tightened his grip on her elbow and leaned down a bit, pinning her to the bed. All Moyra could do was wait until he was finished.

Once he released Moyra's wrist, Marcus took hold of the other one. After a few more moments of useless struggling, Moyra turned away and closed her eyes. Her wrist didn't hurt so badly anymore, but that was her only comfort. The minutes slowly ticked by until the bleeding in her other wrist had stopped.

Marcus slowly released her and rose from the bed. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a bed sheet. While he was over there, Moyra sat up and tried to untie her ankles. However, before she could even get a loop undone, Marcus returned to her side, holding two strips of cloth.

"Hold out your wrists, my dear."

Moyra crossed her arms and turned away.

"Thanks, but I'd rather die of infection."

"Please do not fight me," the vampire said. "I am trying to help you."

"I don't want your help! I don't want **anything **from you!"

Marcus reached towards Moyra and uncrossed her arms. When she struggled, he carefully turned her over onto her stomach, effectively pinning one of her arms beneath her. He seized her free wrist and gently tied the cloth around the wound, making a firm knot. Before Moyra had a chance to protest, Marcus pulled her other wrist towards him and did the same.

He released her and let her sit up. Moyra looked at him with pure anger.

"Forgive me," the vampire said. "You left me with no other alternative."

Moyra didn't answer. Moving towards the end of the bed, Marcus untied the girl's feet. She immediately drew her legs towards her and wrapped her arms around her knees. Marcus tried to ignore it.

"I'm afraid we do not have human remedies here," he told her, "but it will not matter in a few days. The change heals all injuries."

At this, Moyra became confused.

"The…the change? What do you mean?"

Marcus realized his slip.

_Pity. I had hoped to break the news a bit more gently, but…_

He sighed a bit and moved to sit next to Moyra, who moved as far away from him as she could.

"Tomorrow morning, the Volturi will be leaving to deal with that coven I told you about in my letter. You will remain here under the protection of Ciara, our secretary."

"Wait…I thought her name was Gianna."

Marcus nodded solemnly.

"Indeed. Not long after your parents came here, Aro decided that Gianna had…outlived her usefulness." He felt the smallest bit of guilt when he saw the look of horror on Moyra's face. "It was not my decision, young one. But Ciara will see that you are well looked after until we return. Then…"

Moyra seemed to understand what he was getting at.

"Then I'll be killed."

Marcus shook his head and laid a gentle hand upon Moyra's. She didn't bother to pull away.

"No, you will not be killed. I would never allow that."

"Then what'll happen to me?"

"You will be my responsibility. It will be difficult at first, but I will teach you everything. Under my guidance, you will learn to control your thirst…"

"Thirst?"

"Why, yes. Newborns are ruled completely by their thirst for several months after the change."

Moyra thought deeply about Marcus's words. Suddenly, it hit her.

"You're…you're not turning me into…"

Marcus nodded slowly.

"You will become one of us, my sweet."

Horror unlike anything ran through Moyra, and she jumped off the bed in a panic.

"**No!** You _can't!_"

Marcus slowly rose from the bed and faced Moyra.

"Calm down, child. I know you are frightened, but I will guide you through it."

Moyra pressed herself against the wall as Marcus slowly approached her.

"You-you mean I'll be cold and lifeless? You'd make me kill people?"

"It is our way, my dear. It is how we survive."

"I don't want to be like that!" she screamed, backing away from the vampire. "I'd rather die!"

"I am afraid it is the only option," Marcus said, moving closer to the terrified girl. "Once you become an immortal, your memories will return. You will remember everything, every ounce of our happiness…"

"You're crazy!" Moyra screamed. Completely overcome, she broke into sobs. "Please, don't do this to me. I don't want it. I don't want to be a monster like you!"

This comment pierced through Marcus like a flaming arrow. Still, he tried to ignore the sting as he continued towards Moyra.

Without thinking, she dashed towards the door, thought she knew it was locked. In an instant, Marcus stood in front of it, blocking her way. Sobbing in terror, she ran across the room. She grabbed the wooden desk chair and ran at him. Marcus didn't even wince as Moyra smashed the chair against his body. After a few swings, the chair was in pieces at Marcus's feet. Moyra looked at him and to her horror, there wasn't a single injury.

She bit back a sob and ran into the bathroom, grabbing the glass cup off of the marble counter. Marcus didn't move from his place in front of the door. Rushing back into the bedroom, she took aim and threw the glass. It hit Marcus right in the face and shattered on impact. However, as with the chair, it did not hurt the vampire at all.

Seeing the broken glass at Marcus's feet, Moyra had an idea. She glanced over at the glass door leading to the balcony.

_I don't know how high up we are, but it's my only chance!_

She ran blindly towards the glass, praying she would make it. However, right before she could make contact, Marcus suddenly appeared in front of her and seized her shoulders.

"_Let me go!_" Moyra screamed, struggling vainly as Marcus picked her up and carried her to the bed.

With a mix of pure terror and blind rage, she kicked and clawed at him with every bit of her strength. Knowing there was nothing she could do to hurt him, Marcus let her unleash her anger. It was only a few minutes later when he caught her hands in his, fearing that she would hurt herself. In her struggle to wriggle away, Moyra bumped her head against the wooden headboard. She got a quick thought and rammed her head against it as hard as she could. But Marcus pulled her body further down onto the bed, rendering the headboard out of reach.

"Shh," the vampire breathed, trying to gently restrain Moyra without hurting her. However, that proved to be difficult.

After a few more moments, Marcus was able to hold her still. His right arm was firmly wrapped under Moyra's side, and it held both of her arms behind her back. His legs had hers pinned down to the bed, while he used his left elbow to restrain Moyra's right shoulder. His left hand held her head against his chest.

Moyra spent a few minutes trying with all her might to free herself. But her strength was spent after a couple more seconds. She didn't even have the vigor to scream or sob. All she could do was breathe and allow the tears to stream from her eyes. She winced when she felt Marcus's thumb tenderly wiped her tears away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They remained that way for several hours. Every once in a while, Moyra would try to break free again, but Marcus easily subdued her struggles. Eventually, she gave up and remained still. Her cheek rubbed against the wet spot her tears had created on the front of Marcus's suit, and she shivered.

The spot was cold.

_Probably his lack of body heat soaking through his clothes…_

Soon, the sun started to set. Marcus carefully removed his hold on Moyra and sat up. He was pleased when she didn't try to move. A few seconds later, her supper arrived.

"Come, little one." He reached a hand towards her, but she made no move to take it.

_She is probably weakened…_

Marcus stood up and approached the cart. There was a bowl of warm soup upon it. Taking the soup and a spoon, he walked over to where Moyra was laying and set the bowl on the nightstand.

"Here," he muttered, gently taking Moyra's upper arms and sitting her up so her back rested against the pillows.

Moving to sit next to her on the bed, Marcus picked up the bowl and spoon. Moyra took one look and turned away.

"I don't want it," she said softly, too tired to be forceful.

"You have to eat, child."

"No, I'm not hungry."

Marcus looked at Moyra for a few moments.

"I do not wish to force you," he said gently, "and I do not think you wish that on yourself."

Moyra stared into space for a little while before making herself relax.

Dipping the spoon into the soup, Marcus carefully lifted it to Moyra's lips. He felt more at ease when she opened her mouth enough for the spoon to slip in. While she stared straight in front of her the entire time, Marcus's eyes never left her.

After a few more minutes, the bowl was empty. Moyra got up to use the bathroom, while Marcus sent the dishes away, along with the cart. While washing her hands, Moyra couldn't help but glance around, looking for something to use as a weapon.

_It doesn't matter. He'll just stop me again…_

She left the bathroom and approached the dresser, where the black nightgown was waiting for her. Marcus looked at her for a moment before turning away. Moyra slowly slipped the red dress off of her body before putting the gown on over her head. She found that she was barely able to stand up. All the stress of the day, combined with everything else…it was too much.

Her legs started wobbling beneath her. In a flash, Marcus rushed over and caught her before she could fall. Holding her close, he walked back over to the bed and carefully sat her down upon it before settling down next to her.

"Please," Moyra whispered as she felt the vampire's arms wrap around her. "Leave me alone. Just one night, leave me _alone_…"

Marcus couldn't help but feel hurt by this request. He impulsively tightened his hold on her a bit.

"I will be gone for at least two days starting tomorrow, little one. Until then, please do not push me away."

Moyra closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears as she felt cold lips pressing against her forehead. When they moved to her cheek, she couldn't restrain a wince. This didn't go unnoticed.

"My sweet," Marcus breathed, "I do not wish to leave you. I can hardly bear the thought of it."

He raised his hand to stroke Moyra's cheek. After a few moments, he gently grasped her face and bent her head up. Moyra barely had time to close her eyes at Marcus pressed a tame yet passionate kiss against her lips. She could do nothing but wait until it was over.

After a while, he pulled away and moved his hand to stroke the top of Moyra's head.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered. "All is well."

Moyra was too weak to disagree, and soon, her eyes grew heavy…

**000000000000000**

_**So, I hope you liked this one, and I'll try to update ASAP!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**And I'm back! I hope you like this one.**_

**Janine-**** Thanks, I'm glad you still like it!**

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** Perhaps something along the lines of that will happen…thanks for your review =)**

**BallerinaKat7-**** When she was pulling at the ropes, she was trying to hurt herself (hoping Marcus would smell her blood and lose control). She knew she couldn't hurt him, but she tried doing so with the chair and glass cup out of blind anguish.**

**Remmy94-**** I'm glad you like it. And maaaaaaaaybe he'll find out…but if he does, it won't be until later in the story. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**00000000000000**

It was warm, but a bit darker than usual. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she raised her hands to rub them a bit. Then, she looked around.

_What the…?_

Moyra was not in Marcus's room. This area seemed a bit smaller from where she was. Taking a breath, she pulled back the covers and got up. The first thing she noticed was the door. It wasn't made of wood. Instead, it was made from some kind of metal, and it looked a lot like the door to an elevator. Moyra took a step forward and tried to open it, but it didn't budge.

_Of course…_

She turned around and looked at the rest of the room. The bed she was laying in was a smaller twin bed, but it still felt very comfortable to her. The walls were made from some kind of white marble-like substance. To her right, there was a wooden door. It was open so she was able to look inside and see a toilet and sink. There were a couple of washcloths next to it as well.

Turning to look at the left side of the room, Moyra couldn't hold back a small gasp. There was a bare spot on the wall. However, there were four metal cuffs attached to it, each dangling from two chain links. They were in a slightly spread-eagle position, as if made to hold someone against the wall.

Putting a hand to her mouth, Moyra walked over to the bed and sat down. The memories of what occurred the previous day immediately returned to her.

_He said he wanted to turn me into a vampire upon returning…but I…_

She felt tears sting her eyes, the very thought making her quake with horror.

_I have to get out of here!_

Suddenly, the metal door slid open. Moyra lowered her hand and scooted further back onto the bed until she felt her back press against the wall. A woman walked through the door, and it closed behind her.

"Miss?"

Moyra slowly looked up. The woman smiled at her. She had blue-green eyes, so she was obviously human. She looked to be in her late twenties. Her height was about the same as Moyra's. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her hair was long and dark. She wore a strapless black dress that went down to her knees.

As far as Moyra could see, the woman did not seem to be intimidating. After a few moments, the stranger spoke again.

"You are Moyra, yes?"

Moyra hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"I am Ciara."

Nodding slightly, Moyra finally found the courage to speak.

"Right. You're the secretary?"

"Correct."

There was a brief moment of silence before Ciara stepped forward.

"I came down to check on you, and to see if you wanted something for breakfast."

"Well, I…"

Moyra was at a loss for words. It was hard for her to think normally. Ciara took another step forward and spoke gently.

"I know you must be confused, miss, but you are perfectly safe. I'm going to watch over you until the masters return." She couldn't help but notice the girl's wince. "And…master Marcus mentioned that you are a danger to yourself, so I am obligated to warn you about a few things. This room is under video surveillance at all times, but as I am the only one here besides you, I'm the only one who has access to the system. I must ask that you not attempt to escape or inflict any more harm on yourself. I am trained in martial arts, and am perfectly capable of stopping you."

Ciara paused, and once she saw that Moyra understood her, she smiled reassuringly.

"But I do not wish for that to happen. You seem like a nice girl, and I only want you to be comfortable here while waiting for the Volturi to come back. Okay?"

Seeing that the woman was genuine, Moyra forced herself to nod.

"Alright, yeah. I won't try anything."

Ciara smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, how about some breakfast?"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Ciara provided breakfast, lunch, and supper for Moyra throughout the day. While she was able to eat, Moyra was still in severe awe with her situation. Still, despite that, she couldn't help but feel curious about Ciara. After all, she was the first human she had seen since her kidnapping.

That night, Ciara came to check on her before she went to bed.

"Do you need anything else, miss?"

Moyra shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

Ciara nodded. She was just about to leave when Moyra had a sudden impulse.

"Wait…"

The woman turned and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I, um…I hope you don't mind my asking, but…"

Ciara walked over to Moyra and sat next to her on the bed.

"It's okay, miss. Anything that will make you more comfortable, just ask."

"I…just had a question."

Ciara nodded and waited for Moyra to find the right words.

"Do, um…do you know about them? I mean, about…what they are?"

After a few seconds, Ciara nodded.

"Yes. They are immortal beings. Vampires."

Moyra felt a shiver at the sound of that word, but continued.

"Oh. Well…why do you work here, then? Aren't you afraid?"

"Well, I was at first. But I've gotten used to it."

"But…they drink human blood! We're both humans."

"Oh, you're in no danger at all, miss. Master Marcus was very firm about you being protected in every way."

"And what about you?"

"Oh, Felix says that it won't be long until it's time for me to be turned. He told me that Aro sees potential in me."

Moyra swallowed before talking again.

"So…you'll become a vampire as well?"

"Yes," Ciara said, smiling.

"But…why would you want to be like that?"

"Vampires are very beautiful creatures. I'll admit I've always been a little vain about my looks, so I like the idea of being young forever."

Moyra brushed the shallow comment aside.

"But what about your _life?_ Don't you have friends, family?"

Ciara shifted in her seat and took a small breath before speaking.

"My mother ran a restaurant several years ago. That is, until she met my father. He wasn't very well off, and he dealt drugs. They became…an item, and after a while, he'd spent all her savings, and she had to sell the restaurant."

A wave of pity ran through Moyra as Ciara continued.

"He walked out when my mother became pregnant with me. As far back as I can remember, she and I always had to live off of petty earnings. Eventually, she had to start…selling herself in order to support us."

Ciara smiled to herself and lowered her head.

"But Mother always pampered me as much as she could. She always told me how beautiful I was, even when the other girls laughed at my clothes. No matter what I looked like, I was always beautiful to her."

Moyra couldn't help but smile.

"She overdosed when I was nineteen," Ciara continued. "There was nothing in the bank, so…I thought of what she had told me, and tried to get into the modeling business. But they were telling me that I wasn't thin enough to be a model, so I started starving myself. I could barely even move anymore, and they still said I was too big."

Ciara raised her head a little bit.

"That all ended a week ago. I had started begging on the streets, near the walls of the castle. Heidi saw me one day and brought me into the castle, saying that she could offer me a better life. She showed me to the masters, who told me what they were. I was terrified at first, but they told me that if I became their secretary, I'd be strongly considered to join them as an immortal. And as far as I know, I'm doing well."

She smiled again.

"Felix has been wonderful to me. He always tells me how beautiful I am, and how beautiful I'll be when I become a vampire."

After taking a breath, Ciara looked at Moyra.

"Does it really sound that bad, miss?"

"Well…I understand why you want this, considering what you've been through." Moyra leaned forward a little bit. "But…I never wanted to come here. I have a mother and father who love me so much. Thanks to these people, they now think I committed suicide. I went to a great school. I had a great life, Ciara, and Marcus took that away from me. They all did."

She reached forward and touched Ciara's hand.

"I'm not _happy_ here."

Ciara looked at Moyra with sympathy and grasped her hand in both of hers.

"Moyra…I am truly sorry. I know you're hurting, but…there's no going back. Once a human learns of vampires, that human either must be turned or killed."

"I asked to be killed. I'd rather be killed!"

"Yes, I know that, but you need to let go of your old life."

Tears were starting to fill Moyra's eyes.

"It still is my life."

"No," Ciara spoke, shaking her head. "That life is over now. You cannot go back to the way things were. Once you're turned, everything will be all right. I promise you."

Seeing that there was no way to argue with this woman, Moyra remained silent. Still, she couldn't stop the tears from overflowing.

"But listen to me," Ciara said, squeezing Moyra's hand reassuringly. "While I won't see you much for most of your newborn year, perhaps we can be friends afterwards. Does that sound okay?"

As put off as she was by Ciara's delusions, Moyra was truly desperate for a friend. She nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra spoke with Ciara frequently for the next two days after that. She eventually gathered enough courage to question the older woman about the change.

"Felix told me that it can last anywhere between three to five days."

"Does the bite hurt?"

Ciara hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, but…the actual change is much worse. Felix said that as the venom spreads through the body, it makes you feel as if you're being burned alive."

Moyra gasped, horrified.

"But it passes," Ciara said. "It gets easier."

While she forced a smile, Moyra scoffed on the inside.

_I don't know about that…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra cried herself to sleep on the third night. Her dreams kept her awake, as the images were unsettling. She saw Marcus in most of them, and for some reason, his presence was comforting.

She forced herself awake for the ninth time, panting uncontrollably.

_Please, God…let something happen. Make whoever they're fighting kill them instead. Make them kill him, just please! Don't let this happen to me…If I have to die, then so be it, but…_

Her mind wore itself out with her intense praying, and she collapsed back onto the mattress.

Barely five minutes later, Moyra heard the door slide open before closing again. The dim lights flickered on. She rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Ciara?"

But as she sat up and saw who was in front of her, her mild annoyance turned to pure terror.

**000000000000**

_**Sorry to leave you hanging! Let me know what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello again! I hope you like this addition.**_

_**P.S.- I can't believe this story's reached 50 reviews already. Thanks so much, you guys! =D**_

**pretty-little-liar-girl70-**** Yeah, she's definitely a conflicted little thing, isn't she? Thanks for reviewing =)**

**aandm20-**** Good question…maybe Edward would've read Marcus's mind if the situation was calmer, but I think he was a little preoccupied with his own coven…lol. And you'll just have to see about how Moyra is ;)**

**Remmy94-**** Haha, I think you're right!**

**Janine-**** Thanks for your review! =D**

**Miss-Emilie-Hale-**** Sorry to leave you hanging! =)**

**Elizabeth O neill-**** I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting (there's college for you)! But thanks so much for your support, and I hope you like this chapter :D**

**0000000000000**

Moyra threw back the covers and went to get up, but in less than a flash, Marcus was next to the bed. He firmly seized her shoulders and pushed her back down.

"_No!_" the girl screamed as Marcus got onto the bed and moved on top of her.

"Shh. Stop, child."

Tears had never filled Moyra's eyes so quickly in her entire life. It was as if her eyes knew what was coming and wanted to use it all up. Her heart nearly stopped when Marcus moved her hair away from her neck and leaned his head down.

"Stop, **please!**" Moyra wailed as she felt the vampire's icy lips against her throat. She struggled as fiercely as she could, but Marcus had her pinned down.

"Hush," he whispered against her skin, kissing it tenderly. "Don't be afraid."

"_Don't…_"

"I won't leave you," he breathed into Moyra's ear. "I will stay with you until it is over, and even longer after."

Marcus continued to speak softly to her for a few more minutes. However, she seemed to not hear him, as she could do nothing but weep. After feeling the girl's body relax a bit more, he gently grasped her chin and turned her head to the side, further exposing her neck.

"Marcus…"

His head shot up, and he leaned over to meet her eyes.

"My darling?"

After taking a few breaths, Moyra looked directly into Marcus's eyes and spoke.

"I swear on my very _soul_…if you do this, I will despise you forever."

Marcus gazed at her for a little while before moving his hand from her chin to tenderly stroke her cheek.

"Oh, my sweet…"

He leaned his head down ever so slowly and kissed the sensitive flesh of Moyra's throat.

Finally, as soon as she felt a bit of the tension leave Moyra, Marcus sank his teeth into her neck.

She screamed.

A horrid acidic-like burning erupted across her neck, and she started to thrash violently.

"S-Stop…"

She couldn't finish, as a blood-chilling shriek filled the room. It took her a little while to figure out that it was her own. Marcus looked down at her, deeply pained by her suffering. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her squirming form and leaned down, holding her to the mattress.

_Forgive me, child. Keeping you still is all I can do for you…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the first two days passed, Moyra couldn't even think clearly. She was blinded by the pain that overtook her entire body. Remembering what Ciara said about what the change was like, all she could do was grimace and try to hold back her cries of agony. She failed at that.

During the change, she felt someone holding her, keeping her from moving around a lot. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_Marcus…he did this to me…_

Her thoughts were paused as a new burst of pain shot through her. Keeping true to his promise, Marcus did not leave her for an instant. He kept his hold on her, reaching one hand up to cradle the back of the girl's head.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Fortunately, about halfway through the third day, Moyra didn't feel as much of the burning pain. Instead of screams of anguish, only small whimpers were heard in the room. She felt weak, as if her life was leaving her. Her eyelids fluttered, and she could barely make out the image of Marcus. His grip on her had loosened, but he still didn't budge from where he was.

"Wh-What's…?" Moyra whispered, wanting answers.

"It's almost finished, my dear," Marcus said, tenderly stroking her hair. "Your human body is shutting down. The worst of the pain is over."

Moyra felt an urge to cry, but her body was much too weak. Her vision became cloudy, and two vaguely familiar faces flashed before her eyes.

_Mom…Dad…_

Everything went black.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Her eyes opened.

Everything looked so strange. There was a weird light in the room. It was almost eerie.

_Where am I?_

Moyra looked towards the twin bed, and was shocked at what she saw. She found herself able to see the nearly microscopic threads of the sheets. The crystal flakes on the marble walls were also visible. Every miniscule sound in the room was audible to her ears as well.

She tried to walk forward, but found herself stuck. Looking down and then to the sides, she saw the metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles. No matter how hard she pulled, she couldn't free herself from the wall.

Suddenly, Moyra heard footsteps from outside the door. The scent of lilacs filled her senses, and she grimaced at the thought of whom it belonged to.

The door slid open, and in an instant, Marcus stood in front of Moyra.

He spent a few minutes just staring at her. Then, he reached a hand up and touched her cheek. A bit of sadness ran through him as Moyra turned her head away.

"My love?" Marcus said slowly, hope swelling inside of him.

But Moyra couldn't answer. She didn't even feel like herself. In fact, it wasn't just disgust that made her turn from Marcus's touch. His hand didn't feel ice-cold.

_It actually feels…room temperature…_

Her thoughts were suddenly overwhelmed with anger and hatred, and she tried to charge at him, only to be held back by her restraints.

"How could you do this?" she screamed, angered further when the older vampire's expression didn't change. "How could you turn me into this…_thing?!_"

"Evidently, your memories haven't returned yet," Marcus said. "But rest assured…they will come in time."

Moyra tried to free herself again, but it was just too much for her. Still, she continued to yank at the links as hard as she could.

"It is of no use to struggle," Marcus told her. "These are made of the strongest metal on the planet. It is the only thing that can fully restrain a vampire. Even a newborn."

Moyra pushed those words out of her mind. Overcome with a desire to growl at her captor, she did so, still thrashing in her restraints. Marcus merely gazed at her, waiting for her to calm down.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you," he said suddenly. "Felix is on his way down with a portion of Heidi's catch. You must be thirsty."

It was then that Moyra noticed a nearly unbearable burn in her throat. Still, she had her consciousness, and the very notion of drinking a human's blood repulsed her. As soon as she heard footsteps and picked up a very faint and attractive scent, she held her breath. To her slight relief, she found that she didn't even need to breathe. It was uncomfortable, but manageable.

"It will be much easier for you if you accept this," Marcus said, slightly amused by Moyra's attempts to ward off her thirst.

Just then, the doors slid open, and Felix pushed five humans in before the door shut again. Overcome with sudden fear, Moyra chanced a glance at them.

She saw a man and a woman holding hands. They looked to be in their thirties, and both looked afraid. Then, there was a muscle-bound man who looked about forty or so. He had a black eye, so he was obviously no match for Felix. There was also a young man, maybe around Moyra's human age. He had short blonde hair, and it looked like he was trying to calm someone behind him.

Moyra looked at the person he was talking to, and her insides sunk.

It was a little girl of about five or six. Her brown hair was tied back into two braids, and she had soft green eyes. She was crying, and Moyra could hear her asking the young man where her mother was. The young man softly told her to stay calm, and that everything would be all right.

Moyra glared at Marcus and shook her head.

"No," she said, trying not to breath in. "**No**. Not _her!_"

Marcus turned and saw the child. Taking this in for a moment, he glanced at Felix.

"Felix, was it your intention to pain her?"

Though Moyra could tell that this was completely true, Felix shook his head.

"No, sir. I just thought she might want to get the sentimental stuff over with."

Marcus glared at him for a minute before turning back to Moyra.

"Do you not wish to consume children right now, my dear?"

"_No!_"

"Very well," Marcus said. "Then I shall take care of this one."

He turned around and walked towards the little girl. The young man stepped in between them.

"Don't you touch her…"

Felix pulled the man out of the way, while Marcus bent down and scooped the child into his arms.

"No!" Moyra screamed, trying to struggle again. "Don't hurt her! Please! She's just a **child,** _please don't kill her!_"

Ignoring Moyra's protests, Marcus slowly walked to the side of the room, handling the girl very carefully. She looked up at him with her tear-filled eyes.

"Where's my mommy? I'm scared, I want my mommy…"

"Shh," Marcus whispered, moving one hand to gently cup the back of the girl's head. He shifted her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

Marcus didn't like killing children if he could avoid it. During feedings, sometimes there was a little one that broke away and tried to hide. He would volunteer to finish them off, since he knew that none of the others would be gentle. He would take his time and calm the child before killing them quickly as to not make them suffer.

Marcus continued to sooth her with his tender words as he caressed her head.

"Don't cry, little one. All is well. Don't cry…"

Moyra closed her eyes, knowing what was coming…

In less than five seconds, the girl was dead. The humans all cried out in terror, as did Moyra. Marcus carefully laid the small corpse onto the ground and turned towards his captive. She grimaced as he wiped the blood away from his lips and licked it up. Then, without a word, he went up to her, took her face in his hands, and pressed his lips against hers.

Moyra squealed in fury and disgust as Marcus forced her mouth open with his tongue, exposing her to the lingering traces of blood in his mouth. While her body was almost overwhelmed with an intense desire for more of the crimson liquid, her mind was shrouded with complete horror.

After a few moments, Marcus pulled away, causing Moyra to impulsively growl in protest. He looked at his newborn and smiled in an almost loving way. In an instant, he had seized the younger-looking man and was bringing him to Moyra.

"No," Moyra growled, her mind battling her thirst. "Get him **away!**"

"That is enough, my love," Marcus said endearingly, grabbing the back of the human's neck and bending it down towards Moyra. "Now drink."

Moyra squeezed her eyes shut and tried to turn away, but Marcus seized the back of the newborn's head and pushed it forward until her mouth rested against the man's throat. Her senses were entirely overtaken by the pulse beneath her lips.

Then, before she could stop herself, she bit down.

It was messy, but his death was rather quick. Though her soul still protested with all its might, Moyra gave in to her thirst as Marcus brought the three remaining humans over to her. Before she knew it, Felix had removed all the bodies from the room, leaving her alone with Marcus.

"Was that so difficult, my love?"

"I'm not your love!" Moyra screamed, blind with rage at both herself and Marcus.

After looking at her for a moment, the older vampire took a few steps forward and traced his fingers over the newborn's wrist shackles.

"I had hoped that these would not be necessary," he said, genuinely saddened. "But unless you regain yourself, I will have to keep you like this until your newborn strength wanes."

Moyra shot him a hateful gaze, but he ignored it.

"I must meet with my brothers now, but I will continue to spend as much time with you as possible."

He cupped Moyra's cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss her forehead, brushing aside her wince. And with that, he left the room, and Moyra was alone once more.

**0000000000000**

_**Well, I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**And we're back. Enjoy!**_

**Elisabeth O neill-**** Why, thanks! I appreciate it ;D**

**Remmy94-**** "**_**Bunny-hugging**_**"…wow, you're so cool! Thanks for your review =)**

**aandm20-**** Very true indeed…she tried, and that's all that matters (even if some people died…still). **

**Guest-**** Thanks, I will :D**

**Janine-**** Yeah, I guess I did rush that part a bit. Sorry, I just didn't want to delve too deeply into the change's agony…it makes me a bit squeamish… But thanks for reviewing, and I'll keep updating as quickly as I can =)**

**Jofrench22-**** Very interesting insights…I thought about that too, but even if Alice's visions did let the Cullens in on what was happening, I think they were still very weary of the Volturi coming after them again in pursuit of their gifts; so, they'd want to avoid any conflicts in order to keep their family safe. But I am planning on making the Cullens a part of this story at some point… And I get that Marcus is a bit OOC in this, but it's my way of trying to show how desperate and unpredictable he is when it comes to a possible reunion with his wife. Thanks for your review, and I'll try to keep updating quickly =D**

**Johanna-**** Yeah, I know I haven't incorporated Marcus's gift into this story very much, but I'm starting to. And as for Moyra having a gift…I'm planning on having it reveal itself after a bit more time goes by. You'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for reviewing.**

**Hart2Hartgirl98-**** Yeeeeaaah, you're kinda right. Vampires do the darndest things, don't they? Lol**

**Nashira Kozoroh-**** Thank you! I hope you like this one =)**

**00000000000000**

And so it continued for about ten months. Even after all that time passed, Moyra didn't hate her situation any less. In fact, she had grown to hate herself. As much as she couldn't stand what she was compelled to do, her satisfaction after every feeding session was very close to outweighing her disgust.

Eventually, it reached the point where she didn't feel nearly as thirsty as she did when she was first changed. Marcus had indeed taught her to control herself for the most part. Though she didn't want to follow any of his instructions, Moyra did want to reign herself back quite a bit, if not all the way. It was the best she could do.

"Now," Marcus said, reaching a hand towards the cuffs, "I must ask you not to attack me once I release you. Your newborn strength is gone, so you are no stronger than I am."

Moyra looked down and nodded. However, the moment she was free, she charged at him with a growl.

In an instant, she found herself pressed against the wall. Marcus grasped her neck in one hand and pinned her arms behind her back with the other.

"In fact, I believe I am a bit stronger than you, my dear. And a bit faster."

"Let go!" Moyra snarled, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

Still holding onto her, Marcus turned Moyra's body around so that she was facing him.

"There, there," he said gently. "I wish you wouldn't fight me so much."

Moyra suddenly felt an instant of fear when Marcus tightened his grip on her neck a little bit. She didn't need to breathe, but it was still scary.

"I don't wish for you to be unhappy, my sweet," Marcus said, not loosening his hold. "But I am responsible for you. And if you keep defying me like this, I will be forced to punish you."

He finally let his hand slacken a bit around Moyra's neck.

"Only _punish,_" he told her carefully. "I will never allow your death."

Moyra looked into his eyes, and she felt her last bits of hope slowly fade. She almost didn't notice when Marcus finally released her before moving one hand to grasp her arm.

"I shall take you back to our bedroom now."

_**Your**__ bedroom,_ Moyra almost snapped, but she didn't want to push her luck. She forced herself to cooperate as Marcus led her from the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

They went up a narrow staircase until they reached a hallway that was familiar to Moyra. After a while, the door to the room she had grown to hate came into view. She grimaced as the older vampire escorted her inside, locking the door behind them.

The room hadn't changed. It was still dark and dismal, as Moyra had remembered it.

_Perhaps it's just his style._

She closed her eyes as she felt Marcus standing behind her.

"That nightdress you're wearing has become too ragged…and it's permanently stained with aged blood. But your dresses are in their usual place." He walked over to the bathroom door. "Perhaps you would enjoy a bath, my dear."

Moyra looked at him with distrust.

"By _myself_."

Marcus looked at her for a little while before nodding.

"Very well. I will be waiting out here."

"Of course," Moyra muttered to herself before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Putting a hand to her forehead, she took a few steps towards the sink and rested her palms on the marble. She stared at her pale hands for a little while before glancing up at the mirror. For a moment, she wondered if that thing about vampires not casting reflections was true. However, as she saw her reflection, she deeply wished it were.

Her image was barely recognizable, but it was still her. Her chestnut hair was richer in color than she remembered, and her face had gone pale, with the exception of her slightly darkened lips. But what scared her the most was the sight of her blood-red eyes.

_Just like the rest of them…_

Moyra stepped back, feeling an urge to cry. She was confused when she didn't feel any tears forming in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around herself, she climbed into the empty bathtub and sank to the bottom. For several minutes, she couldn't do anything but just sit there, frozen in shock.

After a while, she reached a hand forward and turned on the water. As the tub started to fill, the water began soaking into her nightdress. A surge of horror filled Moyra when she noticed that the water was turning pink.

_It must be from the dress…_

The disgust became too much, and she ripped the tattered dress from her body, tossing it away. It took her a bit longer to snap out of her trance and dip her head under the water to wash her hair. While doing so, she held her breath as to not ingest any of the bloody water. After returning to the surface, she simply wrapped her arms around her knees and sat in silence.

About twenty minutes had passed, and she hadn't moved. All she could do was stare at the pink water and allow the guilt to wash over her.

_This is their blood…all those innocent people I murdered…their blood…_

Moyra could find no comfort in her thoughts. Not even thinking about her parents helped to sooth her.

_Now I really can't see them again…_

She froze as she heard the door open. Marcus stood next to the tub, holding a blanket in his grasp.

"Allow me, my dear."

Seeing no point in trying to fight, Moyra slowly stood and stepped out of the water, hiding her private parts with her arms. She tried not to wince as she felt Marcus wrap the blanket around her. However, when the older vampire picked her up, she couldn't help but close her eyes.

Marcus carried the newborn to the bed and laid her down before moving to lie beside her. Moyra tried to ignore him and stared in front of her, sending a small wave of sorrow through Marcus. He carefully moved a bit closer to her and enveloped her blanketed form in his protective arms. For the time being, he planned on being overly patient with her, hoping that it would help her to remember everything.

As she tried to relax in Marcus's embrace, Moyra suddenly thought of something…some_one_.

"When can I see Ciara?" she asked, still not looking at him.

Marcus glanced at her, a bit confused.

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"We got to know each other a bit while you were gone. It would make me happy if I could see her."

Marcus pondered for a while before answering.

"Soon," he said. "Once I am sure you can control yourself around humans, you may have a visit."

Moyra closed her eyes, a surge of relief and happiness running through her.

"Thank you."

Marcus impulsively pulled her a bit closer to him.

"Anything for you, my love."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heading towards the throne room, Marcus picked up the scent of blood. A few seconds later, he heard pained shouting. Increasing his speed a bit, he pushed the doors open.

A feeding had just ended, though there weren't as many victims as usual. Aro and Caius stood in their usual places, and Felix stood next to one of the corpses. He did not look happy.

"Masters, _why?_" he asked, trying to hold back a growl. "I thought you said she would be changed. I _promised_ her…"

"Dear Felix," Aro said, holding up his hands, "I am sure you will find another."

"Someone who's a bit more _useful,_" Caius drawled, not bothering to hide his nastiness.

Marcus stared at Felix, trying to understand what happened. He saw a faint bond leading from the guard member to the corpse on the floor. The bond suddenly disappeared, but he got a good enough look at it to see that it was one of trust and love.

Then, he looked at the body, and his eyes widened.

_Ciara…_

"Brothers," Marcus said, trying not to raise his voice. "Why did you not inform me of your decision to dispatch her?"

"Why do you care so much?" Caius asked. "It was just a human, after all."

As Caius walked out of the room, Marcus looked down.

_Yes, but she was my only chance to make Moyra happy…_

By this time, Aro had approached Marcus and was grasping his hand.

"Oh," he breathed, looking very solemn. "This is regrettable. Don't break the news to her as of yet, my brother. Give her time."

Marcus stared into Aro's eyes as he released his hand.

_Time will do nothing. She will hate me for it._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later, Marcus invited Moyra to visit the library again. In desperate need for something to do, she hesitantly accepted the invitation. After a couple of hours had passed, she had gone through almost all of the fantasy books. Still, she spent a while looking through _Thumbelina. _ It had been her favorite fairy tale, and her parents had read it to her several times. While flipping through the pages, Moyra couldn't help but feel even more similar to the tiny little girl in the story.

_I've never felt so small before. So weak, so powerless…_

Eventually, she could no longer ignore the growing burn in her throat.

"Come, child," Marcus said, walking towards her and offering his arm. "You may join my brothers and the guard in our feeding."

"No," Moyra breathed, but it was a hard thing to resist.

"You must. It is time for you to accept this."

No longer able to defy him, Moyra took his arm and let him lead her to the throne room.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The burning feeling was gone, but the guilt was still heavy. As everyone else started to leave the room, Moyra stared at the numerous corpses on the ground. All of them had looks of horror frozen on their faces.

"My dear," Marcus breathed, extending a hand to her.

Not wanting to look at the bodies for another moment, she reluctantly took his hand and left with him.

They walked down the hallway until thy reached the reception area. She saw Felix leaning against one of the pillars, an empty and bitter look on his face. After a few seconds, Moyra's eyes glided over to the desk.

_That's right! Ciara is right over there…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she stared at the unfamiliar blonde woman. She stopped in her tracks, and Marcus halted as well.

"What is it?" he asked her, grasping her hand.

He followed her gaze, and his insides felt like they were twisting.

_What a fool I am…I should not have taken her out this way._

"Wait…" Moyra muttered, pulling her hand away. "Ciara's the secretary…where is she?"

Marcus didn't know what to say. He suddenly glanced over her shoulder and saw Caius walking by.

"Marcus, answer me! Where is Ciara?"

Caius stopped walking and looked at her, a small sneer gracing his face.

"Oh, _that_ was disposed of."

"Caius," Marcus warned, but Moyra had already turned to face the white-haired vampire.

"Wh-what? She…she's…"

"It matters not. She was no longer useful, thus no longer needed."

An overwhelming feeling of sadness ran over Moyra, and her insides seemed to freeze. However, as she stared at Caius's evil smirk, the sadness was quickly replaced with fury. Before Marcus could stop her, she rushed forward and struck Caius across the face.

"You _**bastard!**_" she screamed before giving him a sharp kick to the middle, sending him across the room.

Moyra was about to run at him again when she felt Marcus pin her arms behind her and grasp her neck. She snarled at Caius as he rose to his feet and stormed at her.

"How **dare** you! You _filthy_ little…"

Before Caius could reach her, Marcus stood in between them and growled at him, baring his sharp teeth. Caius responded in turn, but his ferocity was greatly outweighed by Marcus's.

"Brothers!" Aro exclaimed, approaching his two comrades and touching both of their palms. "The matter is finished. Now, step away."

Caius looked at Moyra and growled, resulting in her snarling at him in return.

"She attacked me!" he snapped. "I demand that she be punished!"

"**I** am responsible for her," Marcus said, tightening his grip on Moyra when she tried to charge at Caius again. "And **I** will decide what discipline she deserves."

With that, Marcus started to drag Moyra away from the scene and towards the hallway. While doing so, he noticed something about Felix…

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How **could** you?!"

As soon as they were in the bedroom again, Marcus released the struggling newborn. Moyra turned and stared at him, an anguished look on her face.

"My dearest…"

"She was my **one** friend in this godforsaken place!" Marcus tried to ignore the comment as she continued. "How _low_ is your regard for others? She did **nothing** to you! For the first time in her life, she was _happy!_ D'you know what she went through? Did _any_ of you even bother to _**ask?!**_"

"Yes," Marcus answered calmly. "Aro read her thoughts. But if you would listen…"

"No! How could you just let her hopes go up so high, and then…?"

"I did not kill her, child."

"Well, you didn't try to stop _them_ from doing so!"

Overcome with sorrow, Moyra started pacing around. She was weeping softly to herself, but something in her snapped when she noticed the lack of tears.

"What is this? Why can't I cry?"

"Venom coats a vampire's eyes to protect them. Tears are not needed."

Moyra grimaced and looked at Marcus with fury.

"Oh, just like Ciara wasn't needed?"

She went to turn away again, but Marcus stepped forward and took her hand.

"I was unaware of my brothers' plans to take her life."

"You're a **liar!**"

"_No._"

The look on Marcus's face was very sincere, and Moyra found herself wanting to believe him a tiny bit. After squeezing her hand for a moment, Marcus continued.

"After you told me of your fondness for her, I went to my brothers to tell them. When I got there, she had just been killed."

Moyra looked at him, not sure if she should believe him, but he gently pulled her a little bit closer before speaking again.

"Had I known earlier that you cared so much for Ciara, I would _never_ have allowed them to harm her. _Please_ believe me."

After staring at him for a long time, Moyra closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

"It's not fair," she whispered.

Marcus's frozen heart ached for her. He stepped forward and carefully took her into his arms, pleased when she did not resist.

"I know," he said, raising one hand to stroke Moyra's hair.

They stood like that for some time. Moyra simply didn't have the mental strength to defy her captor. Her mind was completely overtaken by thoughts of Ciara.

_She had such a hard life…but her eyes were filled with so much joy when we spoke. Good God, she must have been so scared when they…_

Moyra took a breath through her nose and closed her eyes.

_Rest in peace, Ciara._

After a few more minutes, Marcus thought of something.

"Young one," he said gently, still embracing her, "I know not if this will sooth you, but I believe you have found a new friend in Felix."

Confused, Moyra pulled away and looked at him.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't think I ever told you…did you know that some vampires have certain gifts?" When Moyra didn't answer, he continued. "For instance, Aro can read thoughts with a single touch."

The newborn nodded, but couldn't hold back a small grimace.

"I have a gift, too. I am able to see the relationships between people, whether they consist of love, friendship, family, what have you."

"What does that have to do with Felix?"

"Well, when I found out what Aro and Caius had done, I noticed a brief bond between Felix and Ciara. It then disappeared because of the latter's death." Marcus looked at Moyra intensely before speaking again. "Do you remember Ciara saying anything about Felix?"

Moyra thought back and nodded.

"Yeah. He called her beautiful and stuff like that. But I didn't think that…"

"That he meant it?" Moyra shrugged slightly. "Oh, but he did, child. He had truly fallen in love with her. If Ciara had indeed been turned, I believe they would have become mates."

This caused Moyra's insides to ache even more.

"And that is why Felix has taken a liking to you, my dear. When you attacked Caius, you were avenging Ciara in Felix's eyes."

Moyra couldn't find the right words to speak with. She didn't even realize that vampires could feel true love.

_I guess I was wrong…_

Suddenly, at the mention of Caius, she thought of something and took a fearful step away from Marcus.

"What is it?" he asked her gently.

"Well, I thought…didn't Caius want me…_punished?_"

Marcus stared at her for a while before stepping towards her. Before Moyra could back away, he reached out and took both her hands into his.

"Your punishments will merely consist of things that may not please you. I will never physically harm you in any way."

After a few moments of thinking, Marcus pulled Moyra a bit closer to him and stared into her eyes.

"We shall bathe together, like we did before."

A feeling of discomfort instantly filled Moyra at this, but it was a better choice than any alternative she could think of. She took a few breaths as Marcus led her into the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra felt uncomfortable as she sat in the tub with Marcus, but she was able to keep calm. It took a few minutes for her to relax into his arms as he washed her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of her parents, but her memories seemed so distant…

Marcus couldn't stop staring at her. He was mostly confused, since his relationship vision was giving him mixed signals. There were definitely feelings of resentment radiating from her, as well as sadness. However, he saw something else.

It was vaguely similar to the bond between himself and Didyme, but the one he saw wasn't quite as strong.

_Perhaps it is growing…_

Still, there was no doubt about it. Moyra did feel some level of compassion towards him. The very thought of this aroused a new hope within his being. He was so close…

After a while, Marcus stopped washing her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She tensed up slightly, but forced herself to relax as the older vampire rested his face on the back of her shoulder. Marcus gently kissed Moyra's pale skin.

_I will wait for you, my love. If it takes a thousand years, so be it, but I will do everything I can to make you happy._

**000000000000**

_**Well, I hope you liked it!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello again, everyone! Read on…**_

**Hart2Hartgirl98-**** Thanks!**

**Remmy94-**** I'm really glad you liked it =D**

**Janine-**** I think you might see some of things you're wishing for in the near future ;) Thanks for your review!**

**Miss-Emilie-Hale-**** I'll definitely see what I can do... ;D**

**aandm20-**** Yeah, I kinda felt like adding in a little extra angst. Can't let Moyra and Marcus hog all of it, right? Thanks for reviewing =)**

**Elisabeth O neill-**** Hmmm…I dunno. They always struck me as being a bit whacky, perhaps too whacky for Moyra to deal with. But it's still an interesting idea… =) Thanks for your review!**

**000000000000000**

The next month and a half was naught but emptiness to Moyra. It had reached the point where the guilt was so great, her body was starting to feel numb. Each time she fed, she tried with all her strength to fight her thirst. But she failed every time.

Not even spending time in the library could take away her pain. She had already read most of the books in the room, and all that was left were stories of love. However, she was in no state of mind to go anywhere near them. Marcus had persuaded her to return to the garden with him a few times as well. Still, even the scent of the flowers and grass couldn't penetrate her shell of gloom.

The only thing that brought her the smallest bit of relief was the fact that Marcus had almost completely reigned himself from trying to make her remember her so-called past life. He would still point out a few random objects of sentiment once in a while, but her lack of memory wouldn't result in conflicts between them.

In his effort to make her happy, he decided to allow her to walk around on her own.

"Now," he told her, "I am placing my trust in you. There are guards all throughout the castle who have been instructed to prevent your escape, should you try to do so."

Marcus took a step towards Moyra and looked directly into her eyes.

"Even if you did manage to get away, know that there is nowhere on the face of the earth where I will not be able to find you. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Moyra answered, nodding slightly.

Marcus allowed a small smile to appear on his face.

"Good," he said gently. "I will come for you later."

And with that, he vanished, leaving Moyra in the middle of the hallway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For most of the day, all Moyra felt like doing was walking aimlessly through the maze of hallways. She came across more ancient designs while on her journey, but they barely caught her interest. Ever since she was dragged into her situation, her passion for art and sculptures had wanted considerably.

_Well…I have had other things on my mind, after all…_

Eventually, she turned a corner and saw a large oval window. Desperate to see the outside, she took a few steps forward and looked through the glass.

The city of Volterra was as active as she remembered. People were going about their business, and the sun was just barely hidden behind a cloud. After a few minutes, it was able to peek out a bit, and a ray of light shimmered through the glass. Something caught Moyra's eye, and she looked down.

Her hand was sparkling underneath the light. She gasped and pulled it back before hesitantly putting it back underneath the ray. It looked as if diamonds were embedded in her skin.

Moyra was so taken aback by this that she didn't hear somebody approach her.

"Cool, huh?"

She turned around and saw Felix a few feet away from her.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's fine." He took a small step towards her before speaking again. "That's just the way our skin is in sunlight."

Moyra nodded.

"Oh, so…the sun doesn't kill vampires."

"Nope."

"That's too bad," Moyra muttered to herself, looking down.

"But…figuratively, it could lead to death."

The newborn's eyes widened, slightly curious.

"What d'you mean?"

"Oh, the master hasn't told you yet?"

The girl shook her head, and Felix leaned back to rest against the wall.

"The masters established a set of laws for the vampire world some time ago."

Moyra fully turned towards Felix and looked at him inquisitively.

"What are they?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you. A vampire's creator is responsible for passing on the laws, so you'll have to ask Marcus."

She grimaced slightly before nodding. Felix couldn't help but notice.

"Not too crazy about him, are you?"

"Well…no," Moyra answered. "He's holding me prisoner here, remember?"

Felix suddenly gave her a strongly confused and interested look.

"You are really weird," he said. "Most newborns adapt to their new lives immediately."

"Okay, well, maybe I'm _not_ like most newborns, okay?" Moyra snapped, the very thought of anyone accepting the killing of humans making her stomach turn. "Maybe I still _care_ about my family and the life I was torn out of."

Felix put up his hands.

"Alright, my bad. No offense intended."

Moyra suddenly felt a little guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but...it just drives me crazy that everyone expects me to be okay with this, and that they all think I'm someone else! No matter where I go, I'm never able to get away from it, and nobody will listen to me! And the one person who did…"

Her sentence suddenly trailed off as she thought of Ciara. She looked down, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pained look on Felix's face.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

"No, you don't need to be," Felix said, his voice almost as quiet as Moyra's. "You're not the one who killed her."

There was a moment of silence before the vampire spoke again.

"I take it that Marcus told you about us?"

"Yes," Moyra said, nodding. "_She_ told me, too, while the rest of you were gone. She also said that you told her she would become a vampire."

"That's what Aro told me, but…I guess he changed his mind."

Felix smiled bitterly before speaking again.

"All the other secretaries were dotty and useless, but she was different. She was _so_ different. I can't really describe it with words, but…"

He paused for a moment and cleared his throat.

"But I suppose the masters didn't think like I did, so Caius was naturally more than happy to…"

Felix didn't finish the sentence, but Moyra knew what he meant. Her heart burned with hatred toward Caius.

"Thanks," the guard member suddenly said.

Moyra looked up at him.

"What for?"

"For doing what you did…what I couldn't do."

He looked at her, hoping she would get what he was saying. She did.

"No need to thank me."

"Well, it's the least I can do after what I pulled with that little kid." Moyra remembered and looked down, feeling a tinge of sadness. "But…spending more time with Ciara did sort of make me soft after that."

Even while thinking of the little pigtailed girl, Moyra couldn't help but feel compassionate towards Felix.

"Well, better late than never," she said, smiling humorlessly.

Felix chuckled softly.

"Yeah, I guess."

Then, they both heard footsteps stopping behind them. Moyra turned and saw Marcus.

"Come, my dear," he said, extending a hand to the girl.

After a moment, Moyra stepped forward and took his hand, allowing him to lead her away.

Once they were gone, Felix walked towards the window and looked out at the sky.

_Don't worry, my Ciara. I'm not the only one still thinking about you…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Can I ask you something?"

Marcus turned to look at Moyra as he escorted her through the halls.

"Anything, my dear."

"Felix said that there are laws for vampires, and that my creator is responsible for telling them to me."

The older vampire was silent for a moment.

"I see."

"So…will you tell me what they are?"

Marcus contemplated this for a couple of seconds. True, it was his duty to inform her of the laws, but seeing as she was going to remain in Volterra with him, he didn't see much point in doing so. Besides, he didn't want to give her any more opportunities to bring death upon herself, since the entirety of the laws were punishable by death if broken.

"It is not necessary," he told her. "You will be under my strict watch at all times. I will stop you if you're about to break any laws."

Moyra sighed in frustration. She had indeed looked for another way out by means of breaking a law, just as Marcus suspected.

"Why does that upset you, little one?" he asked.

The girl didn't answer, since she knew it was rhetorical. However, when she felt him trying to hold her hand, she yanked it away.

Without warning, her back was against the wall. Marcus held her shoulders in a firm but careful grip, looking down at her grimly.

"I will not tolerate any more attempts on your part to bring death upon yourself."

"You won't _tolerate_…?" Moyra challenged. "When are you going to get it through your head that _you can't control me?_"

"Why will you not let go of your infantile mindset?"

"Because you won't let go of yours."

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes before Marcus slowly released his hold on her.

"You are only torturing yourself, my sweet," he said, a somewhat saddened look in his eyes. Moyra merely stared emptily at him in return.

"Come. Let us retire."

Marcus held his hand open, and after a few moments, Moyra reluctantly took it. They walked back to the bedroom in silence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I want to give you something," Marcus said, closing the door behind the two of them.

Moyra fought back a grimace as the older vampire walked over to his desk and opened a small wooden box. He took out its contents and went back to stand behind Moyra.

"Lift your hair from your neck a little bit." He noticed a small flinch. "I will not harm you, dear one."

Taking a small breath, she complied. Marcus's hands went in front of her neck from behind, draping something around it and fastening it from behind. After a few moments, Moyra felt him gently grasp her hands and pull them away, letting her hair fall back down.

She looked down and saw a purple oval-shaped gem necklace on a silver chain.

"I gave this to you as a gift a long time ago. Please wear it for me again, now and always."

Moyra bit back her disagreement as Marcus caressed her shoulders and turned her to face him, pulling her into his arms. He closed his eyes and rested his face in her hair, reaching up to cup her head.

And all the newborn had the strength and willpower to do was to just stand there, trying to ignore her conflicted but existent affection for her creator and captor.

**0000000000000**

_**I hope you liked this one!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello again. I'm sorry I took so long (don't worry, I'll be done with freshman year in a little over a month), but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**BTW, a word of warning…there's a **__**bit**__** of steaminess in this one, so you know the drill.**_

_**Proceed!**_

**Kit Kat-**** Thanks, I'm really glad you like it so much =)**

**Jofrench22-**** Thank you for reviewing, and yes, I'll try to update again soon ;)**

**The all mighty and powerfulM-**** Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it =)**

**Janine-**** Funny you mentioned that, 'cause you'll see something along those lines in this chapter. I'm glad I've still got you hooked, and thanks for your review! =D**

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** No problem for not reviewing…I've been quite busy myself lately, so I completely get it ;) Anyways…I can't reveal much, but let's just say that a turning point is in the near future. Thanks for your thoughts :D**

**Guest-**** Why, thank you! I really appreciate it, and I'm glad you like the story =)**

**00000000000000**

Days felt like weeks. Moyra still felt that bitter numbness within her, no matter what she did to distract herself. At this point, it wasn't even really the humans she unwillingly slaughtered every day that hurt her so much. She was furious at herself for feeling the smallest bit of warmth for her creator.

She paced around the garden as Marcus carefully watched her from close by. Her mind was racing with so many different thoughts. She still remembered her human life, along with her parents, her friends, her home…but those memories seemed so cloudy. Her new life was almost painfully vivid. That was what she hated the most, being able to remember the smallest details in everything she saw, including the looks of horror on her victim's faces.

Moyra stole a quick glance over at Marcus. Judging by his face, he had not taken his gaze away from her for even a moment. For quite a while, they hadn't really talked much. Marcus would simply walk the girl around to different places in the castle. He tried to keep his distance, but his eyes would always be on her. That was what bothered Moyra the most.

_No matter where I go, he's always there. I'm some sort of pet to him, being taken outside for walks. And all he ever does is just __**stare**__ at me…_

Knowing that she wouldn't get very far, Moyra suddenly zoomed towards the exit and headed back into the castle, desperate to clear her mind with some time to herself. In less than a moment, Marcus was behind her. She made a move to run, but his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm.

"Let _go_," she practically begged.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

Moyra tried to yank her arm out of the older vampire's grasp, but he refused to let her go. After a few more moments of vain struggling, something snapped within Moyra. She stormed at Marcus and pushed hard at his chest, causing him to release her arm and stumble back against a wall. Without wasting another second, she started to run.

She didn't really pay attention to where she was going. All she wanted to do was be alone for a while. While she ran, she suddenly felt as if something was yanking at her insides, trying to pull her back towards her pursuer.

_Christ…what am I feeling? Why did all of this have to happen? I must be going crazy…_

It didn't take long for Marcus to catch up with her. He pounced at Moyra and tackled her to the stone floor.

"Get off!" she screamed, trying to squirm away.

"Do not exert yourself so," Marcus said calmly, still overpowering the girl.

After a few seconds, he was able to pin her down completely.

"Talk to me, child. What is wrong?"

"Leave me alone," Moyra growled, still trying to wriggle away. "If just for a minute, leave me _alone!_"

Deeply hurt by this, Marcus hesitated for a moment before standing, taking her up with him. Before she could run away again, he seized her wrist.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he asked gently, tightening his grip when the younger vampire tried to pull away. "If I have, I'll gladly apologize."

"Just let me _go!_"

Moyra brought her free fist down towards the hand that was holding her other wrist, but Marcus grabbed it and rushed to the side, pinning both hands to the wall.

"_Stop it!_" she yelled, turning her face away.

"Not until you tell me what is burdening you."

After uselessly tugging at her trapped wrists for a few more seconds, Moyra gave up. She spoke quietly, still refusing to look at him.

"I never have any time to myself. I try to relax and act somewhat cheerful, but I'm always being watched. I'm so sick of not being able to do anything without you following me around and **staring** at me like I'm in a fishbowl. I can't take it anymore!"

The entire time Moyra was speaking, Marcus gazed at her intensely. He truly was taking in what she was saying, but from what his relationship vision was telling him, her words weren't entirely truthful.

After a few moments, he spoke.

"I don't think you are being honest with me, child."

Moyra turned to look at him.

"Yes, I am. Would you get it through your _head?_"

"I've already told you…I can see relationships. And the one you have with me does not consist of hatred."

Moyra tried to not let her face show her emotions.

_How the hell can he…?_

"In fact," Marcus continued, "I see the opposite. You feel affectionate towards me. But you're trying to fight it."

"There's nothing to fight," Moyra told him, shaking her head. "You're wrong…"

She looked away again and tried to squirm free, but one of Marcus's hands left her wrist and moved to cup her cheek. He stepped closer to her, effectively holding her form against the wall with his own.

"Let _go_ of me," Moyra begged as she felt both of the man's hands grasping her face.

"No," Marcus whispered, passion filling his voice. "I will _never_ let go. Stop resisting what you know is there. You are feeling the pull, are you not?"

Though she still tried to block him out, Moyra recalled the odd sensation that she felt while trying to run. It did feel like a pull. Marcus read her expression easily.

"It is the mating pull, my sweet."

Refusing to give in, the girl shook her head.

"You're not thinking clearly…"

With an aggravated growl, Marcus hoisted Moyra over his shoulder and took off down the hallway. Before the young vampire had a chance to react, the two of them were back in the bedroom.

Immediately after releasing Moyra, Marcus took her shoulders and pulled her close, staring into her eyes. They remained inanimate for a few moments.

"Look at me," he whispered desperately. "Look at my face. My eyes."

Something inside of Moyra ached when she saw the sadness in his expression. Still, there wasn't a coherent response in her mind.

_I don't know what to think. It's true, I still hate him for destroying my life, but…it feels so much like he's from my past. So many things about him are strangely familiar, but I don't know why! I would've remembered __**something**__…right?_

While pondering to herself, Moyra felt the older vampire softly stroke her cheek, while moving his other hand to the small of her back. She closed her eyes as a small surge of pleasure rippled down her spine.

_I shouldn't feel this way. He's hurt me so much, but…I can't help but feel safe when he's around. He obviously cares about me. _

Trying to force her thoughts away, Moyra recoiled from Marcus and turned towards the wall.

_Moyra, stop! This is wrong on __**so**__ many different levels! The man is crazy! _

She found herself not even trying to resist as she felt him approach her and slowly turn her around.

_But…oh, what __**is**__ this?! What am I supposed to do?_

His hand gently caressed her face, almost as if he was wiping away imaginary tears.

"I _can't_…" Moyra whispered, looking down in pain.

"Please, my love," Marcus replied, moving both hands up to grasp her face. "I cannot bear to see you in such turmoil."

At this point, Moyra's vision was fogging up.

_That white mist again…_

She was once again in that unusual state of nearly remembering, but also slightly doubting.

Before she could stop herself, Moyra leaned up and gently pressed a kiss against Marcus's lips.

The older vampire was shocked out of his aura of desperation by this act. He allowed himself to relish the feeling of her lips on his. But all too soon, it was over. Moyra backed away, having surprised herself as well.

_Whoa…what the hell was that?_

She looked away and blinked a few times. The fog seemed to be blinking in front of her. One moment she could see, and the next, her sight was clouded over.

Thinking quickly, Moyra tried to pass Marcus. However, he seized her upper arms and held her still.

"No," he nearly begged. "No, _please_ do not turn from me."

"I…I don't know, I-"

Marcus silenced her with a kiss of his own. The girl's first impulse was to fight him, but the moment his lips touched hers, that feeling washed over her again. The fog enveloped her once more, so much that she barely felt herself being lifted and placed onto the bed.

Strangely enough, Moyra found herself wrapping her arms around the older vampire's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Her conscience was screaming at her to stop, but another part of her felt differently. As she melted into Marcus's sweet embrace, something seemed to change within her. It felt so familiar, so magical, so…_right_.

Marcus cupped Moyra's neck as they relished in each other's taste. He closed his eyes and moved down to kiss her jaw before moving to her neck. His teeth rubbed against the area where he had bitten her, and he felt her tense up a little bit. To reassure her, Marcus pressed a few tiny kisses against the scar while trailing his hand down to Moyra's thigh and snaking it under her dress.

She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Marcus bit into her neck and pushed two fingers into her slick opening all at once. The venom stung her skin, even when he had already pulled his teeth out. Still, she felt the pleasure taking over when he started to move his fingers within her. Marcus bent down to lick the bite mark, relishing the sounds Moyra was making.

The inferno of bliss was growing hotter within her belly, and she moved a hand to cup the back of Marcus's head. He savored her touch, and responded by increasing his intensity.

Suddenly overcome with an almost animalistic desire, Moyra lifted her legs and wrapped them around Marcus's waist, switching their positions. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Surprised and deeply delighted, Marcus reacted with equal passion. He rested his free hand on her waist as she trailed her lips across his cheek.

_Moyra, for crying out loud…get a hold of yourself!_

"My love," Marcus whispered, closing his eyes. "_Didyme…_"

At this, Moyra's insides seemed to freeze up. Something inside of her felt like it was tearing, and the fog disappeared. Some sort of ache was swelling up within her as well.

With a pained snarl, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away from him, landing against the opposite wall. Rising to her feet, she stared at Marcus, who was sitting up and looking at her with concern.

"My name…is _**Moyra!**_"

With that, she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Marcus sat on the bed, willing his arousal away. He didn't know what to think about this. Not only had the younger vampire responded positively to him, but she had also reacted very actively.

_Why? How long will the uncertainty continue?_

He glanced out the glass window, secretly hoping that if God hadn't damned him already, He would take the smallest bit of pity on him.

**0000000000000**

_**I hope you liked it!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello again! Read on and enjoy!**_

**Elisabeth O neill-**** Aww, thanks! I'll try not to leave you hanging for that long again.**

**Remmy94-**** Thanks, I'm glad you're still enjoying it =)**

**Janine-**** Why, thank you! ;D**

**Jofrench22-**** I hear ya. Hopefully, this chapter will put your heart a little more at ease. Thanks for reviewing =)**

**AnyKCEEE-**** Thanks so much! =D**

**00000000000000**

Moyra remained in the bathroom for several long hours. She expected that Marcus would eventually grow impatient and break down the door, but he hadn't. In fact, he was merely sitting on the foot of the bed, waiting patiently for her to come out.

_If she wants to be alone for a while, it is the least I can do._

All Moyra could do was pace around the bathroom numerous times. Her mind was racing. So many different feelings were running through her. Anger, sadness, but above all, hopelessness.

_I don't want to spend eternity as his blow-up doll!_

After a few more minutes, she felt compelled to leave the room. Still, even as her hand touched the door, she felt an urge to make him listen.

Moyra stepped back into the bedroom and faced Marcus, who glanced up at her. The girl merely gazed at his hopeful expression for a couple of moments before speaking in a steady voice.

"I want to talk for a little while," she said. "Will you listen?"

"Yes."

Taking a few cautious steps towards him, Moyra stopped when she was a bit less than a yard from him.

"I know I've been here for…about a year now, but…I still don't know anything about you. I don't know who you are at all. And because of that, I…I truly can't even begin to imagine how much pain you've been in since your wife died."

Marcus stared into her eyes as she continued.

"I know there are some wounds that no amount of time can heal, and…with all my heart, I'm so sorry about what happened. But… how much do I look like her?"

"You are the mirror image, my sweet," Marcus answered, looking at her with adoration.

Moyra looked down for a moment before speaking again.

"Okay. But…I'm not her." Marcus went to speak, but Moyra stopped him. "No, _listen_ to me. I have lost count of how many times I've told you this, but every time I say it, it's as if you don't even hear me. You refuse to take it in. Marcus, you keep telling me that I'm torturing myself by not accepting the truth, but that's not the case. _You're_ torturing yourself. Deep down, I think you know that I'm not Didyme, but you're refusing to accept it."

"No," Marcus said, shaking his head. "Several of her traits are present in you. Your scent is exactly the same as hers. And you cannot deny that you find me familiar."

Moyra didn't show her guilt.

"I don't find you familiar," she lied, starting to get a little upset by his resistance. "I keep telling you that."

"You are not being honest with me."

Sighing in frustration, Moyra turned away and paced for a moment before facing Marcus again.

"Don't you get what I'm trying to tell you? You never listen to me. Ever!"

"That is not true either," Marcus said firmly.

"Yes, it is! Every time you kiss me and I ask you to stop, you never stop. Whenever I ask you to stop invading my personal space, you ignore me. And you didn't listen when I asked you- no, **begged** you- not to _rape_ me!"

"You were not entirely unwilling, my sweet."

"Oh, my _**God!**_" Moyra snarled in frustration. "Look, I don't know how medieval your laws are, but if a person tells you to _stop_, and you _don't, _it's **not** okay."

"That is a fairly reasonable argument," Marcus said, "but you did not mean it each time you told me to cease."

"It doesn't matter! **No **means **no!** You can't _force_ yourself on me and expect me to be okay with it!"

By now, Moyra's last bits of patience were giving way. She could feel the anger and the pain boiling within her. Marcus gazed at her for a long while.

"Then what was it that happened mere hours ago?"

Moyra froze. She didn't have a logical answer to that question. Still, the very mention of the event pushed her over the edge. She stepped towards Marcus and desperately looked into his eyes.

"_I am not Didyme_," she said, trying so hard not to scream it in his face.

The older vampire slowly raised his hand and gently stroked Moyra's cheek before carefully grasping her chin.

"You _are_."

That did it. With a growl of fury, Moyra slapped his hand away and pushed herself across the room, resting against the locked door.

"So be it," she snarled. "_So be it!_ **Fine!** Keep me here as your slave for the rest of time if it pleases you, because that's all that matters, right?"

She took another step towards Marcus.

"But I swear on whatever is left of my soul, that as long as you continue to hold me prisoner here, I will _**never**_ love you!"

She sank onto the floor, trying to steady her breath. Marcus stared at her, feeling a desire to comfort her in some way, but he knew that she didn't want him anywhere near her. What she had told him was just starting to sink in.

_But…it makes no sense. Her scent, her taste, her very essence…and I know she feels the pull. Still…if it truly is Didyme, why does she fight me so?_

He looked down at his lap, suddenly feeling hopeless once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, Marcus decided to leave Moyra alone. He walked through the castle until he reached the garden. After a few short strides, he had reached the bench.

Slowly sitting down, he folded his hands together in his lap and looked up at the sky. It was pitch black, and he could just barely make out the shapes of the clouds that were covering the stars.

Moyra's words started to flow back into Marcus's mind. He had listened to her as he said he would, but…something just didn't seem right. The feelings of compassion she had towards him were evident, but he was beginning to think that it wasn't the exact type of compassion he was hoping for.

_Does she merely pity me? No, it cannot be…why would she kiss me the way she did? And what of past events? She has reacted with passion at times, but…she still feels that she needs to hide it. But __**why?**_

Marcus delved into his thoughts deep into the night, not budging an inch. He still wasn't sure if Moyra truly was his deceased wife, but after all of the year's occurrences, after everything he had tried, she still didn't remember anything.

At that moment, he felt something spinning inside him. It was the feeling of an almost bitter realization. Moyra's finishing words rang in his ears as his still heart started to break.

Marcus knew exactly what he had to do.

Without a word, he got up and returned to the castle. On his way, he ran into Heidi.

"Master," she said, but he held up a hand to stop her in her tracks.

"Dear one," Marcus spoke, trying not to let his emotions show, "I need you to run a couple of errands for me."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn't long before daybreak. Moyra felt very grateful towards Marcus for leaving her alone, but it did little to sooth her. She knew in her mind that not only would she never leave Volterra, but she would also be forced to be a sexual stand-in for the rest of whatever kind of life she was living.

_God, how could you let this happen? If you have any mercy within you, please just kill me!_

At that moment, the door opened and shut. Moyra looked up in time to see Marcus place a small pile of clothing on the bed.

"Put those on," he said, turning away.

Confused, Moyra hesitantly approached the clothes.

"Why?"

"Quickly."

She took off her dress and put on the new clothes as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. The almost normal look of the outfit shocked her. It was a pair of tight jeans with a red t-shirt and a grey button-up coat. There were also brown boots included, as well as long green gloves and a yellow shawl-like scarf. When she impulsively dipped her hand into her coat pocket, she found a pair of sunglasses.

After a moment, Marcus stepped forward and took her arm.

"Follow me," he said.

In a flash, they left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOO

They walked through the hallways in complete silence. After about five minutes, they reached what looked to be a side exit to the castle. Moyra was about to ask what was going on, but Marcus beat her to speaking.

"Listen to me very carefully," he said, taking her shoulders. "What I am about to tell you is imperative for you to know."

Moyra nodded, and he continued, looking straight into her eyes.

"The gloves, glasses, and scarf are for you to cover your skin and eyes if you must walk around in the sun. Any humans you encounter must not _ever_ see what your skin does under the light. Is that clear to you?"

Though still confused, the young vampire nodded.

"Whenever you need to hunt, you must be sure that the humans you choose are unlikely to be missed, and you must dispose of the corpses completely. Do not hunt in one area for too long, or you'll draw attention to yourself. If you do decide to live amongst humans for a certain period of time, you must be careful not to reveal what you truly are. If a human does become aware, it is your responsibility to either change the human or silence them."

Moyra bit back a gulp.

"As in…kill them?"

"Yes. This is not a threat, but I want you to keep that in mind should you choose to reveal yourself to your parents, or anyone else from your human life."

The girl nodded, but she was disappointed to hear that.

_I can't ever see them again now. I could never make them live like me._

"If you decide to change a human, you are responsible for teaching them to control their thirst before they can go off on their own, and also to inform them of the laws." Marcus hesitated for a moment before continuing. "But should you choose to create a companion for yourself, it is the ultimate crime to change a child under the age of twelve. Their intelligence is frozen at the age they are turned at, and they are impossible to teach, and are therefore incapable of self-control."

Marcus stopped speaking and tightened his hold on Moyra's shoulders a little bit.

"Do you understand?" She nodded. "Are you confused about anything I've just told you?"

"No. But just tell me…are these the laws of the vampire world?"

"Yes. And I must warn you…breaking any one of them is punishable by death."

"Okay, but I thought you said that you weren't going to tell me the laws."

"I did say that."

"So…why are you telling me about them now?"

Marcus stared at her for a long time before slowly releasing her shoulders.

"Because I have decided to let you go."

If Moyra's heart were still beating, it would have sped up to the speed of a cheetah.

"You…you have?"

Marcus nodded and reached into his robes, pulling out a small purse. He gave it to Moyra and spoke again.

"There are a few credit cards in here, which you are free to use for anything you need. I've also included fifty euro. It will be enough for you to buy a plane ticket back to America, or wherever you choose to go."

Moyra still could hardly believe what she was hearing. Then, she had a thought and reached up to take off Didyme's necklace.

_He probably wants it back…_

However, Marcus seized her hands and stopped her.

"No," he said. "I want you to keep it."

Moyra hesitated for a moment before nodding. Then, she was suddenly distracted from her thoughts when Marcus stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace.

"Forgive me, child," he breathed, stroking the back of the girl's head. "I deeply regret all I have done to hurt you. _Please_ forgive me."

He closed his eyes, making the most of this moment. Then, he released her and turned away.

"Now go."

Moyra stared at him, almost frozen in place. She wanted to go, yes, but…she felt like she was checking for any trace of remembrance.

"**Go,** I said," he nearly growled.

Without another word, Moyra turned and ran out the door as fast as she possibly could until she was free from the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Marcus, have you gone mad? She'll tell the whole world about us!"

"She won't," Marcus said, not bothering to look at Caius. "I have informed her of the rules, and she is far too kind-hearted to place any humans in unnecessary danger."

Caius scoffed in disgust as Aro stepped forward.

"Brother, you're absolutely sure there is no chance of our precious Didyme returning to us?"

"If I had kept her here, there would have been no chance."

Aro nodded, secretly glad to be rid of the girl. Still, he wasn't looking forward to Marcus returning to his zombie-like state. He turned back to Caius, leaving Marcus with his thoughts for a while.

There were no words to describe the pain in his heart. He felt so foolish for not only raising his hopes so high, but for destroying the life of an innocent girl.

_Well…perhaps she will be happier now…_

Marcus closed his eyes a bit, feeling the dark shroud of sorrow and grief falling over him once more, which he welcomed.

Still, after being alive for so long, he was used to it.

**00000000000000**

_**Don't worry, for there is much more to come. I hope you liked it!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello again, everyone. This chapter will be completely about Moyra, but don't worry. Marcus will be coming back into the picture very soon. Enjoy!**_

**Janine-**** Thanks for your review! =)**

**Remmy94-**** I'm glad the last chapter pleased you so much! And I apologize for the slow plot movement…I've been having writer's block due to my schoolwork, but it hasn't been so bad lately. Anyways, thanks =D**

**ChibiCheshire-**** Haha, you are incredibly right. Thanks for your support! :D**

**ARose94- ****Oh, thank you so much! That means a lot =)**

**abishop47- ****Well, I'm glad I succeeded in shocking you. Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**YourEnchantingDesire- ****Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. And I will continue to update as quickly as possible =)**

**Guest- ****I'll probably approach Marcus again in the next chapter, but in the meantime, I hope you like this one =D**

**Jofrench22-**** Haha, I'm glad you like it ;)**

**000000000000**

As soon as her plane landed in Salem, Moyra walked through the airport as quickly as she could. Holding her breath for so long proved to be very uncomfortable, and she was desperate to separate herself from the humans.

Finally, she was outside. It was pretty cloudy, so her scarf and gloves were momentarily unneeded. Still, she kept her sunglasses on so nobody would see her eyes.

Moyra didn't follow the crowd of people headed towards either the taxis or the rental car desks. After all, why waste the money when the service wasn't needed. Instead, she just walked through the parking lot and traveled down the road. After about fifteen minutes, she started to approach a patch of woods.

She walked a ways into the trees and took off.

For a while, Moyra didn't really know where she was going. All she could think to do was run. A small part of her was enjoying the way the wind ran through her hair, and the utter freedom burning within her.

_Free…I'm free…_

She wasn't sure why Marcus had ultimately decided to release her, but for now, she truly didn't care. For the first time in a year, she was back in the real world, seeing it with brand new eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Moyra ran for the whole night. She was surprised that she could still see, even when it was pitch dark. When the new day began, and eventually entered the afternoon, a wave of excitement ran through her.

_I recognize this place…I'm really close to home!_

However, the feeling was short-lived when she felt the burning in her throat. She had to find someone to feed on soon, or she would be in danger of losing control. Thinking quickly, she picked up her pace and eventually found a familiar street. Once she reached the edge of the woods, Moyra brought her speed down and went towards the street with a human stride.

When she was in high school, Moyra would sometimes walk home this way as a short cut, but each time she did so, it made her nervous. It was sort of a run-down section of the city, and all sort of shady people lived around there. What she specifically remembered was a group of homeless people that would usually hang around the dumpsters, picking through the trash for a small bite to eat. Moyra always felt such pity for them.

_You must be sure that the humans you choose are unlikely to be missed,_ Marcus had said.

As she walked closer to where these people usually stayed, Moyra felt that familiar pang of guilt. However, she caught sight of someone right where she was headed.

The old man was alone. Moyra actually remembered seeing him there a few years back. In fact, she had even given him the change in her pocket one time when he was holding out his plastic cup. Looking at him from afar, she saw that he still had that exact cup. But she saw something else too.

He looked deathly pale, and Moyra could instantly tell that he was dying. She could see the look of defeat in his eyes, and his labored breathing was hard to ignore. His expression seemed extremely grim, perhaps even suicidal. He had given up.

Not bearing to look at her chosen victim, Moyra walked past him and into a deserted nook between two worn-out brick buildings. She took a deep breath.

_God, forgive me…_

In all of eight seconds, she had zoomed out of the nook, grabbed the old man, brought him back to her spot, and drained him. As soon as her thirst was quenched, Moyra carefully lowered the man's body down to the ground. She rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes.

_I'm so sorry, but…you're no longer in any pain now._

With that, she rose to her feet, made sure there wasn't any blood on her lips, and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

For the next few days, Moyra stayed in the woods, fairly close to where she lived. She didn't want to be spotted by anyone who would recognize her, since she knew her parents probably told everyone of her "death." There was a large tree next to this comfortable patch of moss, and Moyra had settled herself there.

It slowly became night once again. There wasn't any moonlight, or at least, none that the clouds would allow to get through. Needless to say, Moyra had eventually figured out that vampires do not sleep, but despite this, she felt the need to stop, rest, and think.

She closed her eyes, knowing that sleep's release would never come. The moss felt so soft beneath her, and the scent of the tree she was resting against was rather pleasing as well. For the first time in a very long while, Moyra felt relaxed. She started to feel herself slipping away from her surroundings into the world of her thoughts…

_The shroud of white mist was back. She was able to see a faint shadow circling her. The figure was surrounded by a pinkish glow. After looking really hard for a few more moments, Moyra noticed that the figure was a woman. In fact, it looked an awful lot like…_

_**Me?!**_

___The woman slowed down a bit, and she saw Moyra watching her. She smiled. Then, Moyra noticed the necklace hanging around the clone's neck…_

She shook her head in frustration and opened her eyes. The stone resting against her upper chest caught her attention, and she took it into her hand. For a brief moment, Moyra considered taking the necklace off and throwing it as far as she could, but she couldn't help but remember Marcus's request that she keep it.

_Why does that keep happening? Can't I have a moment of peace from her?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Moyra continued her journey through the woods. Though many hours passed, she didn't really notice.

_Funny…I guess immortals take time for granted…_

Eventually, the sun started to go down. She approached a field and slowed down to human speed. After taking a hesitant step into the open space, a wave of realization hit her.

_I used to play here as a child…this field is right next to my house!_

She looked up, and sure enough, she saw her home of twenty years on the other side of the clearing. Her biggest impulse was to run up to the house, open the door, find her parents, and embrace them with all her might. But she knew she couldn't do that.

_First of all, I'd crush them if I used all of my strength. But also…if they saw me, they'd know something was wrong. They'd see my eyes, feel how cold and hard my skin is, and my speed would probably be noticeable. For all I know, they might call me a monster._

Deep down, Moyra knew that her parents would never do such a thing. Nevertheless, she couldn't reveal herself to them and let them live at the same time. They would either have to be changed or killed.

_And there's no way I'd kill my own parents, or force my burden onto them._

Still, she knew that she'd probably be able to at least look at them without being spotted. The sun was almost gone, so her skin wouldn't attract attention. Moving swiftly, she sped around the field and crept over to her house, approaching the living room window. Taking a deep but unnecessary breath, she looked inside.

Bert and Linda were sitting on the sofa. Linda was looking down at her lap, and Moyra could hear her weeping softly. They had their arm around each other, and seemed to be looking at something across from them.

Moyra glanced over and saw a table with her senior picture on it. There were two scented candles on either side of it.

_Oh, that's right…I think today is the one-year anniversary of…_

She blinked a couple times, feeling so odd looking at her human self. After a few moments, she stared at her grieved parents. If she still had the ability to cry, she would have done so at the sight.

_Mom…Dad…I can't stand seeing you so upset. Be happy. Please…be happy…_

At the very moment those thoughts ran across her mind, Moyra felt warmth brewing within her. A pink cloud-like aura was forming around her, and she saw it approaching her parents. It reached them in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, something happened that shocked her.

Linda looked at Bert and smiled. He did the same. Then, they both got up and started to slow-dance with each other. Meanwhile, Moyra watched in confusion.

_What the heck?_

Her parents chuckled with one another, still moving along with the imaginary music. Moyra could still see the pink substance flying around them. She finally got past her confusion and smiled to herself.

_They're happy…that's all that matters._

She slowly turned to leave, and then she saw the tree next to the window. A thought crossed her mind. Looking down at her wrist, Moyra unfastened the charm bracelet her father had given her, stepped forward, and fastened it around one of the branches.

Finally, after one last look at her parents, Moyra took off again.

**00000000000**

_**Moyra's journey will continue in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi, everyone! Here is the second part of Moyra's journey. I hope you like it!**_

**Janine-**** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks =)**

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** It might have been **_**something**_** along those lines…**_**wink wink.**_** Thanks for reviewing ;)**

**Elisabeth O neill-**** You'll just have to wait and see ;D Thanks!**

**000000000000**

She lost count of the hours as she ran, not really knowing what her destination was. Eventually, she reached a sign that read, "Welcome to Washington."

After a while longer, Moyra slowed down and stopped, wanting to relax until the next morning. The area she was in had quite a few trees, and the sun was barely visible. Still, that suited her fine.

She spotted a boulder and sat down upon it, pleased that its surface was more flat than jagged. What happened at her parent's house crossed her mind, and it filled her with confusion.

_What __**was**__ that? And why did the clone have that around her as well?_

Moyra remembered that the instant she wished her parents to be happy, that pink mist had appeared and caused them to feel happy. She didn't even know such a thing was possible. After a few more minutes of useless contemplating, Moyra allowed herself to lie down and stare up at the sky. But she didn't see it for long…

_The cloud of pink surrounded her and the person embracing her from behind. The sound of flowing water and the feeling of the grass beneath her legs only added to her happiness. She leaned back into her darling's arms._

_ "My Didyme," the man breathed, and she instantly recognized the voice._

_ "Yes, my love?"_

_ "I just adore the sound of your name…having you in my arms…"_

_ She closed her eyes in bliss._

_ "I love being in your arms. You make me feel so safe."_

_ "You are __**always**__ safe," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand and turning her to look at him. "I would never let anything bring you harm."_

_ She looked deep into his eyes and saw the pure love and adoration. Without hesitation, he leaned down and joined their lips in a passionate kiss…_

Moyra shook her head.

"_No,_" she muttered, but the mist returned…

_She sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as their kiss continued. He put both arms behind her back, pulling her closer to him and allowing her to push him down on the grass. A shallow growl rumbled within his chest, and he smiled against her lips._

_ "Mine," he said huskily._

_ "All yours," she replied, rubbing her hips gently against his and forcing another growl from him._

_ "What a mischievous little minx you are," he said with an almost wicked grin, and in a flash, he had her pinned on her back…_

Moyra stood up, trying to snap out of it. She felt even more confused when she discovered the familiar damp sensation between her clothed thighs.

"Oh, my God…"

She hopped down from the boulder, and suddenly felt dizzy. After sitting down on the grass, her vision clouded over once more…

_He entered her swiftly, and she cried out in pleasure. She pulled him close and brought her hips up to meet his. He groaned from the sensation and wrapped one arm around her back, cradling her face in his other hand. _

_ As they continued to move together, he looked deep into her eyes, wanting so much to see how he made her feel. And she didn't disappoint. She kept her eyes glued to his, and didn't even try to hide the ecstasy in her face…_

"**Stop!**"

Moyra rammed her fist into the boulder as hard as she could, resulting in a massive crack down its middle. She panted in shock and confusion, trying to ignore the ache at her core.

She took off running again until she found a small stream. Wasting no time, she peeled off her clothing and got in, trying to wash the scent of her arousal away.

_Why does that keep happening? I don't really remember it, but…it just feels so familiar…as if it did happen a really long time ago. But…I don't understand…_

After getting out, Moyra ran around in a few circles until she was dry before putting her clothes back on and taking off once more. Despite having cleaned herself, her state of mind still felt dirty. Guilt unlike anything else swelled within her.

_He destroyed my life…why do I feel this way?_

At that moment, Moyra suddenly felt afraid. If visions like this kept returning to her, it would surely drive her mad. The idea of being free was losing its appeal very quickly.

_Sure, I might be able to go wherever I want, but what good would it do? I can't get rid of him. No matter where I go, he'll always be there._

She suddenly felt an immensely strong desire to die. Being haunted by Marcus for eternity, never being able to see any of her loved ones, still having to murder innocent people…it was too much for her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

After about an hour of running, Moyra remembered something. While she was kept in the dungeon for her newborn months, Marcus had spoken to her about her new life and body. She had mostly tried to tune him out, but once in a while, she felt compelled to listen. One of the things he had talked to her about was how strong and tough vampires were. Their skin was harder than diamond, and was impenetrable to humans. However, he had also mentioned the very few things that could kill a vampire.

_"A vampire must be beheaded, torn to pieces, and burned in order to be completely destroyed. Only other vampires can accomplish this, and perhaps shape-shifters."_

Other vampires…a feeling of relief swelled within Moyra.

_So I just need to find a few other vampires and asked them to kill me._

The moment that thought crossed her mind, a scent reached her. She could feel the number, and pick up their individual aromas.

_Is there a coven nearby?_

The faster she ran, the stronger the scent became. Soon, the woods came to a close, and a large house came into view. The vampires were definitely here.

_Wait! I'm in Washington…this must be the coven the Volturi had gone to!_

Of course, Marcus had told Moyra a little bit about the Cullens and a so-called hybrid child they had created, but she really didn't care at the time. But now…

Suddenly, two people appeared before her. The first was a burly young man, and the other was an incredibly beautiful young woman with rich blonde hair. Both looked about Moyra's age.

"Who are you?" the man asked gruffly. "What do you want?"

Moyra slowly raised her hands.

"I…I don't want to fight or anything. I mean no harm." She paused momentarily before continuing. "Are you the leader of this coven?"

The man looked at the woman, who sped towards the house. In all of five seconds, she had returned with another man. He had short blonde hair, and he seemed a bit older than Moyra.

"What's your purpose here?" he asked politely but carefully.

Taking an unnecessary breath, Moyra spoke again.

"I came to ask you to destroy me."

The three vampires looked almost shocked at this request. The blonde man took a small step forward, his expression even more gentle.

"What's your name?"

"Moyra."

"Moyra, why you want this?"

She really didn't want to bring up the Volturi, let alone her entire situation, so she started to tell part of the truth.

"Well, I…I never wanted to be like this. I was turned against my will. People have died because of me, and I can't stand to live whatever kind of life this is."

The man looked at her with pity before speaking.

"I understand your troubles, but I must tell you…there's another way to live without killing humans."

Confused, Moyra blinked a few times.

"What?"

"My family and I…we survive on animal blood. It's not as appealing, but it keeps us strong. That's also what makes our eyes like this."

Moyra suddenly noticed that the three vampires in front of her had golden eyes rather than red eyes.

"If you'd like," the man continued, "you can join us. We'll help you transition to animal blood. Death isn't the only way out."

As touched as she was by this offer, Moyra still didn't want to live.

_I don't want to kill humans __**or**__ animals!_

"Thank you, but…it's more than that. The one that created me took me away from my life, my family, my home…and I don't want to live without that."

The blonde girl stared at Moyra with knowingness and pity. After vainly waiting for a few moments for her to change her mind, the man spoke up once more.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Moyra nodded.

"More than anything."

The man lowered his head mournfully and reluctantly nodded.

"Very well. We'll do it as quickly as possible so you won't suffer long. Just lower yourself onto your knees."

Moyra immediately obeyed as the blonde woman and the burly guy stepped forward, taking each of her arms. Surprisingly, she didn't feel afraid. In fact, a huge wave of relief was gushing through her. The man started to step forward, and she closed her eyes…

"Carlisle, wait!"

Her eyes shot open. Another person had approached them. He looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years old, but he dressed older than his apparent age. The man, who Moyra had guessed was named Carlisle, backed away and stared at the newcomer. They both looked at me before zooming away to have a private talk.

Moyra felt both sets of hands slacken around her arms. A feeling of worry was starting to fill her.

_What's going on? I just want to be done with this…_

A few moments later, both Carlisle and the young man returned. Carlisle looked at Moyra's captors, and they both released her. She looked at him, searching his face for an answer.

"Forgive me, Moyra," he said with sadness, "but we cannot destroy you."

Confused, Moyra stood up.

"What? But…why?"

The young man slowly stepped towards her and carefully lifted a hand to the scarf that was hanging from her neck. He loosened the loop and pulled down.

The blonde woman suddenly hissed and backed away, along with the muscled guy. Startled, Moyra looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"You've been marked by Marcus of the Volturi," the young man answered.

Cringing at the name, Moyra shook her head.

"What?"

"Edward can read thoughts without having to make physical contact," Carlisle said. "He knows what happened to you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sorry that you had to go through this," Edward told her, "and I understand your desire for death. But he's marked you as his. We can't destroy you, or we'd all be in danger. Marcus would bring the entire guard to kill us."

"No, you don't understand!" Moyra protested. "He let me go. I don't belong to him."

"True, but the scar on your neck still stands out, and will stand out to all vampires you encounter. Even though he freed you, he'll know if you've been destroyed. He will stop at nothing to avenge the loss. Please understand, we can't put ourselves in any more danger."

"We've already been lucky to escape with our lives once," the blonde woman said. "But this would be our end."

Moyra suddenly felt hopeless.

"So no vampire I meet will kill me?"

Edward shook his head.

"No, they wouldn't risk angering the Volturi."

After hesitating for a few moments, Moyra lowered her head.

"We're sorry, Moyra," Carlisle said.

"Is there any other way I can end my life?"

"Well, your only option would be to return to them and ask them to kill you."

"What? I can't do that. Marcus would just hold me prisoner again."

"If they do refuse, your only other choice would be to break a law so they would _have_ to destroy you," Edward suggested.

_Yeah, but breaking a law would mean the death of another human. I'd rather not let that happen. I suppose I could try asking to die first, and if they refuse, I might have to…_

Moyra pondered to herself for a few more seconds before nodding slowly.

"Very well. I appreciate your help."

With that, she turned and ran, leaving the Cullens to stare after her.

_Poor child,_ Carlisle thought. _I hope you find peace somehow._

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After purchasing her ticket, Moyra made her way down the hall and towards the gate. She wasn't looking forward to going back, but there weren't any other options.

_Please, just let them kill me. Don't let him stop them. _

**000000000000**

_**Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed or vague, but I hope you liked it!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**And we're back. I hope you like this chapter =)**_

**Remmy94- ****Thanks very much! :D**

**Abishop47- ****Yeah, I feel so bad for Marcus, too. Out of the whole bunch, he's the only semi-nice one =(**

**Jofrench22- ****Yeah, she's mainly upset over losing the life she loved so much (You make a good point about the animals, though. I pictured that while Moyra may have eaten meat as a human, she didn't actually kill the animal herself. It may sound hypocritical, but still…). And I agree completely when you say that the whole situation is a mess. But I'll try to address most of your concerns in this chapter, if not all of them. Thanks for reviewing =)**

**Janine- ****I'm glad I've intrigued you! Thanks for the review ;)**

**YourEnchantingDesire-**** lol! Sorry for scrambling your brain a little bit ;D But hopefully this chapter will clear some stuff up for you. **

**Elisabeth O neill-**** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**0000000000000**

It was nearing nightfall, so there was no need for Moyra to hide herself, save for the eyes. Immediately after her plane landed, she walked for a while until she was out of everyone's sight. Then, she took off.

_The sooner I get there, the sooner it's done and over with._

She still didn't dread her pending demise, but she really didn't want to see these people again. The entire castle, along with its residents, always gave off an eerie aura of darkness. It made her insides cold just thinking about it.

Finally, Volterra started to enter her sight. She slowed down to human speed and continued to walk.

As Moyra entered the city about a half hour later, she started to pray in her head.

_God, please have mercy on me and let my death relieve my pain. Watch over my parents, my family, my neighbors…all of them. _

She took a few more steps before the familiar tugging feeling entered her body, drawing her closer to the castle. Moving out of sight, she found a patch of grass to sit down on and compose herself. It was next to a garden with several flowers. Moyra closed her eyes and tried to meditate for a few moments before a particular scent grabbed her attention.

Looking at the flowers, she noticed that one of them was a violet.

_Right. He showed that to me…_

She felt compelled to reach out and stroke the petals. They felt soft, almost velvety. The very feeling of them, as well as the sweet aroma, it was…familiar.

Moyra pulled her hand away and closed her eyes.

_No! Get a hold of yourself!_

She rested her hand on the soil and moved some of it between her fingers. Pinching some of it up into the palm of her hand, she examined it, stroking the soft grains with the fingertips of her other hand. Then, without warning, her vision clouded…

_She was sitting on the ground, and a couple of adult voices were talking nearby. Looking around, she saw that she was in some sort of hut made of dirt. Something felt familiar beneath her hand, so she looked down and saw the reddish-brown dirt. She picked some up and started playing with it. It was at that moment that she noticed…_

_**My hands are so small…like child's hands…**_

___A gleeful voice spoke to her affectionately, and she felt herself being scooped up into someone's arms. She could barely make out the face of the person holding her tiny form, but it was still too blurry…_

Gasping, Moyra blinked a few times before looking down at the dirt in her hand. She dropped it and got up.

_What was that?_

She continued walking, not wanting to be distracted by anything. After a few more moments, the towering door of the castle came into view. Closing her eyes, Moyra took a breath and swallowed before reaching for the handles.

As she shut the door, she noticed a tall figure nearby. The person turned around, revealing a familiar face.

"Moyra?" Felix stepped forward, both cautious and curious. "What're you doing back? The master said you left."

Moyra gazed at him for a moment, temporarily relieved to see him.

"I want to be destroyed." Before Felix could respond, the girl continued. "I tried asking someone else, but nobody will lay a finger on me because of **this**."

She ripped the scarf away from her neck, revealing the dreaded bite mark. Felix stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at Moyra, uncertainty in his eyes.

"This is what you truly want?" Moyra nodded. "Very well. Follow me."

And so they started down the hallway towards the elevator. With every step she took, Moyra became more nervous. Not because of her approaching death, but…

_Don't let him be in the room with them. Let him be moping in his bedroom or something, just don't let him come in…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few more minutes, the large wooden doors of the throne room were in front of them. Felix stopped and looked at Moyra, silently giving her one final chance to change her mind. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. The vampire hesitated for just a few moments before reaching out with two muscular arms and pushing the doors open.

The room was just as dark and dismal as Moyra remembered it. She spotted Aro and Caius next to this table, looking through some ancient-looking books. However, she noticed something else…

_Thank God. He's not in here…_

Caius suddenly turned around, and when he saw the young vampire, his expression turned into one of disgust.

"What're **you** doing here?"

Aro turned to look at her as well, but his expression remained unchanged, save for a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. Moyra stepped forward and spoke.

"My lords…I came back to request death."

Aro was slightly surprised by this.

"But you were set free, young one," he said. "Is that not what you wanted?"

"After being changed, I didn't know what I wanted. But I've seen that there's nothing good about being like this, having to watch everyone around me die while I continue to live as a killer, which I never wanted to be in the first place."

In her desperation, Moyra felt her emotions overcoming her as she begged the elder vampires.

"I may be young, but I'm no fool. Neither of you like me, and you certainly don't have any use for me. So what harm is it to kill me?"

"You make a good point," Caius said arrogantly, but Aro was still hesitant.

"Child, I worry about what you death would do to Marcus."

Moyra hesitated before speaking again.

"He already let me go. I'm gone to him, so it doesn't matter what happens to me. I'm not his wife or your sister, and I think you know that. If anything, keeping me alive would cause him even more pain!"

Moyra was so focused on getting her wish granted that she didn't hear the large doors opening again, nor did she notice the scent of the visitor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus froze in his tracks. Moyra was back, and from what he had heard before reaching the doors, she was trying to persuade his brothers to destroy her. After returning to his internal realm of darkness for a week, it was as if a giant hand reached down and yanked him out of it, exposing him to overwhelming sunlight. So many different emotions were running through him at once.

_Why did she return? Did something happen, or…?_

Instinctively, he looked at the young vampire and focused his relationship vision on her. What he saw nearly caused him to fall over.

The strand of energy flowing from her to him was identical to the one he and Didyme had shared. However, the bond wasn't steady. It seemed to be flickering on and off, almost light a light switch.

_She remembers. But she's __**still**__ trying to fight it…_

He immediately zoomed to Moyra's side.

"Little one…"

The young vampire glanced at him for a moment, but looked back towards the others in a state of panic.

"Destroy me now, I **beg** of you."

Something inside of Marcus snapped, and a mix of sorrow, anger, and determination filled his being. Before she could react, he seized her arms and grabbed her neck to restrain her.

"**No!**" the girl screamed, looking at Aro. "Kill me, _please!_"

But Aro merely watched as Marcus dragged the snarling girl out of the throne room.

"Here we go again," Caius said, rolling his eyes.

Aro was a bit curious to see what would happen. He had been with Marcus for thousands of years, and he didn't have to see his thoughts to know when he was on to something.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Leave me _**alone!**_"

They were back in the bedroom. With a vicious growl, Marcus released her for a moment before tackling her to the floor, pinning her wrists above her head.

"You remember something," he said passionately. "I can see it."

"_No!_" Moyra protested, pushing the older vampire away and rising to her feet.

"Cease your façade!" Marcus shouted, surprising the girl with his outspoken manner. "I've had **enough** of it."

In an instant, he was on his feet. He stepped towards Moyra, forcing her to back up towards the wall.

"You're insane! I just came back to free myself from this prison of a life that **you **gave me!"

Suddenly, Marcus stormed at her and wrapped one arm around her small form, pinning her arms to her sides. He used his free hand to grasp her neck, forcing her gaze towards him.

"How _**dare**_ you lie to me?!" he snapped, holding her against the wall with his body. "I _know_ you remember your true life, but you're still trying to mask it with your pride and your cursed _lies!_"

Moyra violently kicked Marcus in the legs, causing his grip on her to loosen. Seizing the opportunity, she shoved him away once more. However, the force of the attack made her lose her balance, and she fell onto the floor, her back still resting against the wall. Before she had a chance to get up, Marcus was upon her. Moyra screamed in frustration and squirmed about as he pinned her down again.

"Get _off _of me!"

"You **must** remember."

"I _**can't!**_"

"_You must!_"

With an angry shriek, Moyra pushed the older vampire away from her with all her might. He landed on his backside a few yards from her. Panting frantically, the girl backed up against the hard stone and stared into Marcus's red eyes, silently begging him to halt. Then, she suddenly felt something shift within her.

In that moment, time seemed to stop. It was as if a tiny little explosion had taken place inside of Moyra's head, the aftershock spreading in the ensuing seconds. She closed her eyes and opened them again several times, trying to make sense of the pinkish tint that was moving across her vision, similar to the velvet red curtains on a stage…

_The same gleeful voice she heard before spoke to her again as she felt herself being picked up. The person holding her was a bit blurry at first, but then, the image became crystal clear. The man had the same jet-black hair that she remembered, but something was different. He had normal human-looking skin, and instead of the eerie red orbs she was used to, she found herself staring into dark brown eyes._

_**Aro…**_

___"Sweet little sister," the man spoke, looking at her with adoration. "I have to go away for a few days."_

_ She suddenly felt sad._

_ "Please don't leave me, Aro," she whined, wrapping her little arms around his neck._

_ "I'll be back, Didyme. I'm just going to speak to someone about a possible job. But be a good little girl for Mother and Father."_

_ After one last embrace, Aro placed her back down on the floor, kissed his mother's cheek, and left. _

_ That was the last she saw of him…_

Moyra blinked some more. Strangely enough, she didn't feel scared after seeing what she saw. It felt too…natural. She could immediately tell…what had just flashed before her eyes wasn't a dream, nor was it a vision. It was a memory…

_Fifteen years later, she finally reached womanhood. Still, despite the beauty time had given her, she still missed her older brother dearly. He had disappeared without a trace, and everyone assumed that an animal had devoured him._

_ To make matters worse, disease had claimed the lives of both their parents. In their own grief for their son, they had given up the will to live._

_ Now, she walked through the woods, the same ones Aro used to take her through when she was a little girl. Those were distant memories now, pleasant memories she was trying to keep with her._

_ Then, an almost angelic voice spoke to her._

_ "Didyme. My darling sister."_

_ She turned, and her heart literally sang with joy. Aro was standing a few yards away, looking almost the same as the day he left. Overcome, she ran towards him._

_ "Aro! Oh, Aro!"_

_ She propelled herself into his arms, and they embraced. After a few moments, she noticed how cold her brother was. She slowly pulled away and looked at him. He smiled at her, which slightly distracted her from his blood-red eyes and pale skin._

_ "I am overjoyed to see you again, sister," he said._

_ "What happened to you? Mother and Father died from grief. We all thought you were dead."_

_ "I __**was**__ dead, sweet one, but…I was given a second chance at life."_

_ He reached forward and grasped his sister's hand._

_ "And I come to you now, because I want you to come with me, away from this place. I have some friends, and we have devoted ourselves to protecting this world in a new way. Please join me, my sister. Become like us."_

_ She looked at her brother. It didn't take her long to nod her head. In a matter of seconds, Aro picked her up and sped away until they reached a stone cave._

_ "Now," he said, gently laying her down on a slab of rock, "I will change you into what I am. It is a wonderful state to be in, but in order to reach it, there will be pain. Do you trust me, sister?"_

_ Suddenly feeling afraid, she stared into her brother's eyes. He smiled at her, which filled her with new courage. She nodded._

_ "Hold still, Didyme."_

_ He leaned down towards her neck, and before she could even finish her next thought, that horrible acidic burning began…_

Moyra cringed at the memory of the change, but it didn't last too long. Her time as a newborn year was fairly cloudy as well, probably because she wasn't really herself. However, the next memories she saw were calmer…

_"Your power can be very useful, sister."_

_ "Yes. Isn't it a good thing for people to be happy?"_

_ "Of course. But no matter. You are no longer a newborn, so it is time for you and my brothers to be formerly introduced…"_

_ Aro took her hand and led her towards three figures. A blonde-haired man and a blonde woman stepped forward._

_ "This is Caius, and his mate, Athenodora."_

_ She smiled at both of them and shook with them. Then, Aro turned to the other person. When she turned her head and saw him, something shifted within her. This man suddenly became like an angel, despite being dressed in black. His chestnut brown hair went a bit past his shoulders, and he was quite tall and well-built. He stared into her eyes as intensely as she did._

_ "Sister, this is Marcus."_

_ Enchanted, she extended her hand. Marcus took it, brought it to his lips, and kissed it gingerly._

_ "It is an indescribable pleasure to meet you, Didyme."_

_ They stared at each other some more…_

After taking a shallow breath, Moyra looked at the man kneeling in front of her. It was the very same man from her memory…

_The two of them were walking through the garden. She paused next to the violets and caressed their petals. Then, she felt Marcus's fingers entangling with her own. She looked up at him._

_ "My sweet," he breathed, gazing at her with strong passion," may I kiss you?"_

_ She didn't answer. There was no need to. Marcus leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips against hers. She responded, feeling as if her body was on fire. _

_ After a few moments, they reluctantly pulled away and wrapped themselves into an embrace._

_ "I love you, Marcus," she whispered, meaning every word._

_ "And I love you. With every part of me…"_

Her emotions overflowing her brain, Moyra suddenly felt like crying. If she were able, she would have done just that. She soon found herself dry sobbing, and thought that she might somehow faint. After a few moments, Marcus hesitantly crawled towards the girl and carefully took her shoulders. She opened her eyes and stared deeply into his. No words were needed. She raised two slightly trembling hands and cupped Marcus's face, slowly leaning forward to kiss him.

Marcus was overwhelmed with joy as the bond ceased flickering and shined brightly in his vision, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. After a few more seconds, they pulled away to stare at each other again.

"Moyra…" he said hesitantly.

Moyra looked away, pondering something.

"That _is_ my name, but…"

After a little while longer of thinking, she softly stroked the older vampire's cheek with her finger before speaking in a slightly hushed voice.

"Didyme. My name is _Didyme_."

"Oh, my sweet Didyme…"

Her pink aura suddenly formed around them, and their lips joined once more…

**000000000000000**

_**Sorry to leave you hanging! I hope you liked this one =)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Well, hello again! This chapter is a bit steamy and a little angsty, so if you don't like that kind of thing, just roll on past it. Also, thanks so much for the reviews! We've finally reached 100!**_

_**With that said, I hope you like this one!**_

**Elisabeth O neill- ****I'm awfully sorry you feel that way =( But I hope you decide to read this chapter for the heck of it.**

**abishop47- ****Mwa-ha-ha, maybe you're right! Thanks for your review.**

**Remmy94- ****Haha, thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it =)**

**M.G.-**** Thank you, that means a lot to me. And yeah, it's too bad for some of the negative feedback, but…you can't be everything to everybody, you know. Anyways, thanks so much!**

**jofrench22-**** So sorry to have frustrated you. Yes, Moyra remembered both of her lives, but the memories of the one she lived all those years ago were overwhelming her mind, to the point that the name that stuck out the most for her was Didyme. Thanks for reviewing :]**

**Janine-**** You'll just have to see ;) I'm glad you liked it, and thanks for your review!**

**Nashira Kozoroh-**** Thanks! =)**

**victoria cullen30-**** I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing.**

**lone warrior of egypt-**** I'm sorry you feel that way, but I've molded Moyra/Didyme throughout the course of writing this story based on my personal vision. I know some people aren't going to agree with that vision, but I'd like to think that it doesn't result in Moyra/Didyme or the story itself being "destroyed."**

**000000000000000**

Still kissing her with all of his passion, Marcus lifted Didyme from the ground and carried her over to their bed. He settled her comfortably against the headboard before getting onto the bed and moving next to her. Not wasting a second, Didyme grasped Marcus's shoulders, pulling him in for another kiss.

Marcus wrapped his arms around his mate and continued pouring all of his love for her into his kisses, while she put her arms around his neck. For several minutes, the two of them basked in each other, allowing themselves to be absorbed into their bliss. She took this time to reacquaint herself with his scent, the way his lips felt against hers, and his very being.

Didyme reached forward and hesitantly pushed the velvet robe off of Marcus's shoulders. He helped her by shrugging out of the material and tossing it to the floor. Then, he kicked off his shoes while leaning forward and pulling Didyme's boots off. His fingers started fumbling with the buttons of the girl's jacket, successfully undoing them in a matter of seconds. After throwing the coat to the floor, she kissed her love once more while slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

With a small smirk and shallow growl, Marcus wrestled his mate onto her back and pinned her wrists above her head with one of his hands. He leaned above her, and with a sly but loving smile, he inched the fingers of his free hand towards Didyme's fragile t-shirt. Within moments, he had ripped it away from her body. He bent his head down and gently nipped at her exposed chest, taking an extra moment to kiss around the jewel that still hung from her neck.

"Marcus," she groaned, squirming with want. "_Please…_"

"Patience, my little dove," Marcus breathed, smiling against her skin.

He slowly ghosted his lips down the marble flesh of her belly, gradually releasing her slackened wrists. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Didyme, Marcus reached her jeans and instantly ripped them off. The older vampire bent down and gently rubbed his nose against her center for a brief moment, his eyes never leaving hers.

His lips moved up a bit, and he pressed a gentle kiss against her bud. Didyme's eyes fluttered as the ecstatic feeling rippled through her. As her mate slowly made his way back up her middle, various memories of their countless times together started flowing back to her. She basked in the feeling for several more minutes before reaching down to him, bringing his face back up to hers the rest of the way. Marcus kissed her feverishly in return.

He restrained Didyme's wrists once again and leaned in for another passionate kiss, while snaking his free hand down towards her opening. Didyme gasped as he slid two fingers into her with ease. He distracted her by trailing his lips across her cheek, but the rapid movement of his fingers during the passing minutes was hard to ignore. Just as she opened her mouth to cry out in bliss, Marcus moved his lips onto hers and absorbed the sweet sounds of his mate's climax.

After closing her eyes and panting for a few seconds, Didyme tangled her fingers into Marcus's soft hair and pulled him closer, moving down to nip at his throat. Overcome with desire, he snarled and wrapped his arms possessively around her. She responded by gripping his waist with her legs and flipping him over onto his back. He looked up at her as she pressed her hands against his chest, teasing him with a small hiss. Then, she gripped the dark fabric of his shirt and yanked, ripping it clean off his body.

Smiling shyly, Didyme leaned down and kissed Marcus while running her hands over the toned muscles of his torso. She trailed her fingers a bit further downwards until she reached the front of his pants. Closing his eyes, Marcus tried to suppress his excitement as the younger vampire tentatively pulled the remaining clothing away from his body and began to stroke him.

"_Didyme,_" he said, warningly but huskily.

She could see the arousal in his eyes, and after pressing her lips to his, she slowly added a little bit more pressure to her movement. Marcus moaned against her mouth, having given in to his pleasure. After a few more minutes of this, he reached down and took Didyme's wrist, moving her hand off of him. As he sat up against the headboard, the girl looked down in slight uncertainty.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Marcus stared at her for a second before bringing her wrist closer and pressing a gentle kiss against it.

"That's not possible," he said, caressing the skin of her hand and kissing it again. "You did everything right. But I wish to find my release while I'm…joined with you."

Didyme looked at Marcus with pure love as he moved his hands to her waist.

"May I?" he asked her.

She looked at him and slowly nodded, letting him guide her body so that she straddled his lap. Then, not taking his eyes away from hers, Marcus entered her.

She closed her eyes and cried out, leaning forward to loop her arms around his neck. In response, Marcus slowly started to move inside of her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with every fiber of his being. As the minutes passed, their movements grew faster. Didyme clutched onto the older vampire for dear life as more and more foggy memories flashed across her mind. She was becoming overwhelmed with her emotions, as well as her passion.

Soon, both of them were nearing their peaks. Marcus pulled Didyme even closer to him as his release approached.

"My…my love, I'm…"

"Oh, Marcus…please, _yes!_"

A few seconds later, they both reached that familiar ledge and exploded together. Neither could see through the colors flashing across their vision. After a little while, their bodies slowly started to calm down, and they simply stayed like that, holding each other close.

Didyme was crying into Marcus's shoulder, minus the tears. So many feelings were welling up within her. Sadness for being parted from Marcus for so long, guilt for the things she said to him while her memories hadn't returned, but most of all, happiness for being with him again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, still dry-sobbing. "I'm so sorry…"

Marcus held her even tighter, tenderly moving one hand up and down her back in a soothing manner.

"Shh, my angel…"

"I said such horrible things to you…"

"No, no, no. All is well. You did not remember." Marcus paused, reminded of his own transgressions. "After all…I took liberties I shouldn't have taken. If anyone must apologize, it is I."

Before Didyme could shake her head, Marcus grasped her face in his hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"No, I truly must. I frightened you, I forced myself on you…"

"I know. But…you were trying to make me remember."

"I still should not have done it."

For the next few moments, the two of them simply looked at each other. No words were truly needed. Marcus carefully withdrew from Didyme, and they lay on their sides, enveloped in one another's arms. Their silent communication was enough to show each other that things would be different. There was nothing more to say.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They remained motionless for the next half hour, their bodies tangled together. Marcus kept one arm around Didyme's waist, while using his free hand to cup her face. She had both arms wrapped around his middle.

No words in any existing language could describe how Marcus was feeling. He had not felt this overjoyed in over three thousand years. His happiness was slightly held back in the months of the girl's earlier captivity, since he didn't want his still heart to break again. But now, it was different. Didyme truly had returned to him.

Suddenly, he was reminded of her untimely demise. A question flashed across his mind.

"Didyme…"

"Hmm?"

Marcus sat up a bit, looking into Didyme's eyes with concern.

"Do you remember anything of your…final night? When you were taken from me?"

Didyme thought for a moment and started to shake her head. Then, something flashed in her mind, and she was tossed into her memories once more…

_"Marcus, must you go?"_

_ "Yes. Caius and Aro wanted to consult with me about something on the opposite side of the town before we leave. I shan't be more than an hour, my sweet."_

_ She sighed momentarily before nodding. Marcus smiled lovingly at her and stepped forward, pulling her into his arms._

_ "Do not worry, Didyme. We shall leave before the day is done. Then we can travel, just as we always planned."_

_ The very idea caused her to smile. Marcus's smile became wider at the sight of this._

_ "There, love. I must depart, but it will be as if I never left."_

_ After she reluctantly smiled, Marcus leaned down and kissed her before turning and disappearing down the hallway._

_ Meanwhile, she stared at the wall next to her, gliding her fingertips across the smooth marble structure. True, she was overjoyed about pursuing her new life with her husband, but a large part of her would miss this place. And her brother…_

_ The familiar aroma of her elder sibling soon reached her nose, and she turned to greet him as he approached her._

_ "Hello, sister," Aro said, taking her face in his hands and kissing both cheeks._

_ "Aro." She smiled at him, and he smiled in return. "Why are you here, brother? Marcus said the three of you were checking something in the town."_

_ "Yes. I told them to go ahead, that I'd be along. Besides, to be honest…I wanted to have some time alone with you before you leave."_

_ She looked at him and smiled sadly._

_ "Oh, Aro…"_

_ "Follow me, little sister. I want to show you something."_

_ She obeyed as her brother took her hand and led her down several hallways. It wasn't long before they reached her favorite room in the entire castle. The space was the shape of a circle, and it had beautiful stain glass windows. The only light sources were the two torches on either side of the door._

_ "Remember this room, Didyme?"_

_ "How could I not?"_

_ She circled the room, admiring its beauty. During her early years with the Volturi, this room had been her sanctuary. The colored glass shimmered with beautiful colors whenever the sun hit it just right, and to her, it was the perfect place to be whenever she had to gather her thoughts, which was pretty frequent when Marcus was first courting her. _

_ Tonight, the faint glow of the moon created a pretty design on the stone floor._

_ "I thought you would want to see this room one last time."_

_ She turned to her brother as he shut the door behind them and approached her._

_ "Yes, of course. Thank you." She suddenly frowned when she saw the sadness in Aro's eyes. "What is it?"_

_ Aro sighed deeply before reaching forward to take his sister's hands into his._

_ "Well, I…I am going to miss you very much, Didyme."_

_ She smiled sadly._

_ "I know. I will miss you as well, but this is just in my heart to do, as it is with Marcus. Besides, we will come back to visit someday."_

_ Her brother looked down for a few moments before glancing back into her eyes._

_ "That's true."_

_ Aro looked at her both mournfully and adoringly as he slowly stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his middle in return, resting her head against his chest._

_ They stood like that for several minutes. Finally, Aro slowly pulled away and looked past her, staring out the window._

_ "Oh, Didyme. Come and watch the moon with me."_

_ She smiled as her brother turned her around, guiding her forward a few steps with his hands on her shoulders._

_ "Yes, it's so beau-"_

_ She never finished that sentence. A hand instantly covered her mouth, and before she had time to react, an arm wrapped around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides. To her horror, it was her own brother who held her in this inescapable vice._

_ "His gift is too valuable to the success of this coven," Aro spoke softly into her ear. "I cannot allow you to take him away."_

_ Pure anguish and horror ran through her form as she heard her brother speak once more._

_ "Forgive me, sister."_

_ With that, he tore her head from her body, even going so far as to rip her arms off with his other hand. Her head landed on top of her other body parts. To her surprise, she found herself to still be conscious. She was in extreme pain, both physically and mentally, but she was unable to move at all. The only thing she could do was watch Aro in horrid fear as he approached with one of the torches. He knelt down in front of her, holding the flames dangerously close, and looking at her with almost lifeless sorrow._

_ "For whatever it is worth, Didyme, never forget that I truly love you."_

_ Her insides screamed as she felt the flames consume her, the last image in her mind being that of her brother…_

_**"Didyme!"**_

__She didn't know how long she had been screaming and thrashing, but it was long enough for Marcus to grow deeply concerned. Didyme came to in his embrace, but she could not find comfort in his arms.

"What happened, my love? What did you see?"

He continued to hold her as she tried to control her breathing.

_Did she see her murderer? _

After a few minutes, Didyme slowly lifted her head to look at her mate. She didn't feel that this was the time or place to tell him what she saw, but as much as it terrified her, she felt that another route was necessary.

"Marcus…will you take me to my brother?"

He hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Of course."

**00000000000000000**

_**What do you guys think should happen next? Review and let me know! ;)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**And we've returned! I hope you all like this chapter.**_

**Janine-**** Thanks, I'm glad you liked it =)**

**victoria cullen30-**** Hmm, you might be right…Thanks for your review!**

**abishop47-**** Haha, yes indeed! ;D**

**Elisabeth O neill-**** It's ok, that's your own choice. But I'd like to thank you for your reviews throughout the course of this story. I appreciate it greatly =)**

**00000000000000**

After getting dressed, the two of them left the room side by side and headed towards the throne room. As they walked, Marcus couldn't help but notice how rigid Didyme was next to him. He decided it was best to not say anything for now, but he kept a supportive arm around her waist while using his free hand to hold hers.

Finally, they approached the large doors. Having been standing guard outside, Felix looked at them and turned, pushing his way into the room. Didyme held her breath as she was lead inside the room she dreaded so much. She noticed a short young woman standing near the wall, but paid her no mind. Her insides twisted when she saw Caius, even more when her eyes met with Aro's. He eyed the two of them curiously and turned fully towards them.

After forcing herself to take a small breath, Didyme grasped Marcus's hand slightly before releasing it and carefully walking towards Aro. Marcus watched her, feeling slightly worried. Once the young vampire was a few feet away from Aro, she slowly extended her hand. Aro looked at her knowingly and stepped forward, grasping her hand with both of his.

At that moment, it felt as if something was yanking at his insides. Countless memories entered his mind from hers, and he fully recognized his younger sister in each and every one of them. After a while, mix of emotions was coursing through him. Unstoppable joy from having her back, sadness over what he had done…

When he saw the horrible memory of his sister's final moments, his feelings turned into guilt and worry. Immediately after recognizing his sibling, he had prayed that she wouldn't remember. Unfortunately for him, she had.

Aro let go of Didyme's hand as she backed away from him. Hoping to make her see reason, he took a cautious step towards her.

"Didyme…sister…"

"Aro, perhaps you can tell Marcus exactly how I came to be destroyed." She continued backing up, even after her brother had stopped walking. "You were there, after all."

Confused, Marcus looked at his friend.

"What does she speak of, Aro?"

Aro glanced at him before looking at his sister again.

"Please, try to understand. I did not have a choice."

At this, Didyme's heart burned with hurt and rage.

"Yes, you did. You could have let us leave in peace. You could have let us be happy together!"

"It was imperative to the coven."

"The _coven_ was more important to you than _me?!_"

Marcus stepped next to his mate and took her hand.

"What are you talking about, Didyme?"

She looked at him for a moment before turning to glare at her brother once more.

"Tell him, brother, if you have the courage."

Aro knew that if he did not tell Marcus the truth, his sister would. He momentarily glanced at Chelsea, the woman standing by the wall. She looked at the couple before turning back to him and shaking her head.

"I cannot break their bond, master," she said quietly.

There was no escaping it. He looked at Marcus and spoke.

"Marcus…you remember the circumstances in which we found her remains?"

Clutching his mate's hand a little tighter, Marcus thought back…

_He rushed down each hallway, checking every room._

_ "My love? Didyme, where are you?"_

_ He had reached their bedroom and was just about to open the door when he heard an agonizing scream. Marcus immediately headed towards its source. After rounding a few corners, he found the door and opened it._

_ It was Didyme's special room. The stained glass windows were shattered, as if something had jumped through them. Looking around, Marcus found Aro kneeling on the floor. His eyes were squeezed shut, and he was dry-sobbing._

_ "No. Please, __**no!**__ My sweet sister…"_

_ At that moment, Marcus noticed a small pile of ash next to where his friend was kneeling. He looked closer as something caught his eye. Didyme's wedding ring was sitting in the pile._

_ His insides shattered as he realized what had happened. Backing away, Marcus felt the grief and anguish rising within him. With a vicious growl, he jumped out the hole in the window and ran, praying to catch up with his wife's murderer. Unfortunately, the unknown vampire had covered his or her tracks perfectly._

_ It was the worst feeling he had ever felt. In the following weeks, it was determined that a rogue vampire had somehow made its way into the castle, found Didyme, burned her with the room's torch, and jumped out her favorite window to escape. He remembered slipping underneath a dark shroud, lifeless without his love, angry for never finding he killer…_

"I do remember."

Aro took an unneeded breath before speaking again.

"It was not a rogue that murdered Didyme."

Feeling even more confused than before, Marcus looked at Aro with slight suspicion.

"Then who did?"

There was a small pause.

"It was I."

For a few moments, Marcus felt a sickening rip inside of him. The countless centuries of trusting this man felt like a waste, an empty void in his spirit. He suddenly snapped himself out of it and looked at Aro, trying to restrain himself.

"_You_ killed her?" Aro nodded slowly. "But…**why?**"

"Try to understand, brother. Your powers are vital to the success of the Volturi. Didyme was about to take that away, and I simply couldn't allow it. I did it for the good of the coven."

Marcus shook his head, barely able to believe what he was hearing.

"For the good of the _coven?_ Tell me, Aro, did you spare a moment to think about your sister? About me?"

"Of course! My grief over her death was genuine. I did not want her dead any more than you did. I loved my sister, Marcus." He glanced at Didyme. "I _still_ love you! But I did not have any other choice."

"So you admit that the coven is more important than my life?" Didyme asked.

Aro did not reply, but all three of them already knew the answer. Suppressing his rage, Marcus took his mate into his arms.

"For her sake and hers alone, I am willing to spare your life, Aro. But the two of us are leaving Volterra tonight."

Aro looked at both of them with regret before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question."

"You intend to stop us?"

At that moment, the doors opened and closed. Jane stood there, with her twin brother Alec next to her. Didyme glanced at them as her brother spoke again.

"I had hope to make you see things from my viewpoint, sister, but I see now that it's impossible. I am overjoyed to have seen you again. However, I did not let you take him then, and I will not let you do so now!"

"Do not threaten her!"

Marcus pounced at Aro, but before he could get far, Jane looked at him. He collapsed to the floor, snarling in agony.

"Marcus!" Didyme ran forward and knelt next to him. "Stop! Leave him alone!"

Caius suddenly rushed forward and grabbed her, hauling her to the side of the room. He pinned her arms behind her back, making her growl in pain.

"Do not hurt her, Caius," said Aro as he approached her.

Before getting too close, he turned and nodded at Alec. Didyme watched in fear as a dark smoke snaked its way towards her.

And then it was black. She heard nothing and saw nothing for several moments. The darkness was deathly empty, and that horrified her more than anything.

Then, she saw again. Caius's grip had slackened, and Aro had stopped within inches of grasping her head. Glancing around, she saw the young twins in pieces on the floor. Moments later, they were on fire. Aro looked at their attacker with rage.

"_**Felix!**_"

The bulky vampire dropped the torch and looked at his master. Bewildered, Aro glanced over.

"What's the meaning of this, Chelsea?!"

"I'm trying…his love for that human is too strong for me."

At that moment, Marcus got up from the floor. He eyed Felix knowingly, and the latter charged at Aro. However, before he could reach him, Caius stepped between them and wrestled him to the side. Aro turned to his recovering sister and was about to finish what he started, but Marcus wrenched him away from her.

The throne room had erupted into a battlefield. The sounds of torn clothing and hisses filled the enclosed space. Despite his strength, Felix was having trouble dealing with Caius. The older vampire was quite fast, and was taking his time with his servant.

"Not so strong now, are you?" he growled. "You're beneath me, Felix. You're weak, just like that pathetic woman."

That sparked something within Felix, and he suddenly lashed out with every ounce of his fury. Caius became afraid as the larger vampire attacked him with newfound strength and ferocity. After about ten seconds, the king was in pieces on the floor. With a strong sense of satisfaction and vengeance, Felix leaned over him with the torch.

"For Ciara."

He lit the pieces, and Caius was no more. After watching the body disappear, Felix turned to where Marcus and Aro were still fighting. Nobody had the upper hand, and it seemed that Aro was trying to subdue Marcus rather than fight him. But the angry vampire was having none of it. He glanced over at Didyme, who was still trying to regain herself. Then, he looked at Aro.

_He would have her dead. He already has. And if I do not stop him, he'll take her away from me once more…_

With a fiery growl, he kicked Aro hard in the chest, sending him across the room to where Felix was. He crashed against the wall, but before he could get up again, Felix was upon him. He was easily able to restrain both of Aro's arms as he dragged him over to Marcus. Aro looked up at his former friend, his eyes void of power.

"Aro," Marcus said, "I wasted over three thousand years trusting you, believing your lies. You have used Chelsea to alter the loyalties of everyone here, but you made a mistake. Did you truly believe you could defeat the power of true love?"

He glanced understandingly at Felix before looking at Aro again.

"Even you don't have that kind of power. But your utter weakness does not pardon you from your other crimes. You murdered your sister for your own selfish reasons. You lied to me, and you've abused the power of the Volturi. We are meant to protect the vampire world from exposure, not control it. And after all of that, I offered to spare your life, but you once again attempted to kill her. For these reasons, you do not deserve forgiveness."

Aro was suddenly overcome by fear.

"Caius obviously knew of these crimes and took great pleasure in committing them alongside you. He has paid with his life." Marcus looked down at Aro without mercy. "Just as you shall pay with yours."

Shaking his head, Aro turned to his sister, who was watching in horror.

"Didyme, _please!_ Your soul is filled with such kindness and purity. Spare my life, I **beg** of you!"

Marcus turned to glance at his mate, not truly wanting to carry out the execution without her consent. Didyme stared at her brother for a while before answering him with a shaky voice.

"You did not spare mine. Or Marcus's."

Aro looked at her with anguish as Marcus spoke again.

"Yes, Aro. You have never given mercy, so you will receive none in return. But before you die, know that neither her nor me would have ever done to you what you did to us."

Then, he turned to Didyme.

"My love, please do not watch. You need not see this."

Didyme obeyed, turning her head away and covering her ears. Unfortunately, she was unable to block out her brother's cries of agony, and the sickening sound of his marble body being torn apart.

_Aro, I loved you! I trusted you-we trusted you! And this is how you repay us?_

She felt Marcus approach her and kneel down next to her. For a moment, she wasn't sure if she could look at him. However, he gently took her face into his hands, and she opened her eyes. The sadness in his eyes mirrored hers exactly. He was just as outraged and heartbroken as she was. He had not taken any joy in killing Aro; it simply had to be done.

Didyme let him embrace her. She cried dryly into his chest as he lifted her into his lap and rocked her back and forth, whispering into her ear. After a few minutes, Marcus looked at Felix and spoke.

"In light of recent events, I now appoint you and Demetri as the new leaders of the Volturi. Most of the other guard members probably feel differently now, so you are to let each of them decide if they want to stay." He then spoke to Chelsea before looking at Felix again. "As your gift is no longer needed, Chelsea, you are free to go. Felix, go to the tower and free Athenodora and Sulpicia. Tell them they are free to go wherever they wish, and perhaps find new mates."

Marcus stood up, still holding Didyme in his arms. He walked towards the door, but paused to speak with Felix one more time.

"Thank you, Felix. For everything." Felix nodded. "I trust you and Demetri to uphold the laws, but I implore you…do not abuse our power."

After Felix nodded his understanding, Marcus carried Didyme out the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

They didn't talk a lot as they found simple clothes to put on before their journey. Then again, there wasn't much to say. All that was left to do was move on, help each other heal, and make up for lost time.

After Marcus checked with Demetri to make sure everything was in order, he found Didyme and led her outside. They walked through Volterra together for a little while. It was rainy, so they didn't need to hide themselves too much. It wasn't very long before they reached the deserted hills outside of the city. They looked at each other for several moments.

_This is what we always wanted. Things will be different now._

They grasped each other's hand and started to run.

**000000000000**

_**Well, everyone, that's the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and thanks so much for your support. But their story doesn't end here, because I'm going to write a sequel. It'll be called "Pathways," so keep an eye out for it.**_

_**Thanks again, and so long for now. =)**_


End file.
